


It's Not Over

by AliciaMirza



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor RPF, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 2010, 2010s, 2017, Ambition, Background Relationships, Backstage, Band Fic, Based on a One Direction Song, Beginnings, Behind the Scenes, Best Friends, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Celebrities, Concerts, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fame, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fetus Direction, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Hiatus, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, News Media, No Romance, No Smut, OT4, OT4 Friendship, OT5, OT5 Friendship, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction References, One Direction Tours, Past Relationship(s), Popstars, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The X Factor Era, Pre-Band, Pre-The X Factor Era, Reunions, Singing, Social Media, TV Tropes, Teenage One Direction, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Traditional Media, Twitter, Unexplained Time Travel, X Factor Auditions, X Factor Boot Camp, band formation, one direction reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 78,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaMirza/pseuds/AliciaMirza
Summary: It was the18th July 2017- on that they all agreed. They were scattered around the globe all minding their own business or more precisely their solo careers with the band being just a label they cannot shake off and a distant memory though it wasn't that long ago.Next time they open their eyes it is the18th July 2010- the first day of the seventh season of X Factor UK's Bootcamp. All of them - yes, all five of them - wake up in the Wembley Arena in London before the judges arrived. When nothing works andthey are stuck seven years in the pastwhere they are just Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zain (this time with an I instead of Y), teenagers with big dreams, they have to decide what track will they take this time.Is One Direction fated to exist or are the boys going to pursuit solo careers now instead? Can they fix past mistakes or will everything fall apart? What is the key to success and fame? Can they do it again?A story of second chances, new paths and five boys who were thrown together seven years ago, but learned to work together to achieve their goals.





	1. They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Is 1D capable of time travel? If not then this work is nothing more than fiction. I admit, I have never met any of the mentioned people - it's nothing more than the rewrite of a TV show (in this case X Factor), pretty much as any TV-related fanfiction, so the people in here while in fact exist, are simply how I saw them on the media, most probably they are a whole lot different in person. I don't own anything, and I mean no harm by any of it - it's just my way of 'fixing it'. Or why I like the boys' new songs as solo artists, I long for a bit of old One Direction and I'm more than curious by the prospect of if they could start it all over again what they would do differently? (Again, this is simply my version, most probably the real Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn would make different choices.)  
> Also, I watched as many videos of the X Factor UK 2010 as I could, but I was not there and all, so obviously it was not exactly how things went there. As with the people, this is just my interpretation as well. If you are interested in watching the mentioned videos I recommend [Julia Keating's YouTube profile](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJJrq6rizRwaH1Yny9dfDGg) who made amazing videos of the boys' X Factor journey.  
> I also read many 'timelines', and I try to stick to canon and the 'truth' (whatever that might be).  
> Past relationships will be mentioned, but this will be a gen story for the moment, so the lads will have their careers at stake and they won't have time for some love affairs or to rekindle past relationships. The only relationship they will be rekindling is their bromance. Just friendship though, no romantic love betweenn the lads, just brotherly.  
> I hope you will enjoy it. I try to keep as close as possible to canon, but let's face it - what we see in magazines, read online or see in an interview is not always a 100% true, so in case of RPF stories it's rather hard...
> 
> Alicia :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn wake up on the first day of X Factor UK 2010's Bootcamp even though last time they've checked it was 2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [rosegoldlourry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldlourry/pseuds/rosegoldlourry) on 19th July 2017. Thank you for your amazing work!

Chapter I.

**"They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us"**

The first thing that Harry acknowledged of the world was that he had an awful headache. It wouldn't have been a first, he was an international pop star after all, and a party or two was always available when your name was Harry Styles, but he most certainly didn't remember a moment from this one (which was never a good omen). He just hoped that he hasn't done something utterly random, which scored a billion points on the embarrassment scale. He was good in talking his way out (except for his younger days when he was ready to explain to everyone that by how much pussy Matt would get he meant that the X Factor winner would be able to buy many cats for his mother for Christmas.)

Still, nearly seven years and countless interviews later, there were rather limited situations he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of (though Lou would certainly joke that it was only because of his dimples and curls), or at least he could change the topic to a safer one. Especially since he had launched his solo career, he got good in that.

The second thing was that the level of noise was just too much for his sensitive state of mind. He grabbed his head, still with eyes closed and put his hands on his ears.

"You okay there?" The voice was unfamiliar but came from such a close distance that Harry felt the need to open his eyes. He had no idea where he has fallen asleep (or lost consciousness, but he dared to hope it was the former). He noted that he was sitting on a grey seat and everywhere he looked the walls were white and it was full of people, but it was broad daylight instead of the darkness of the night he has been expecting.

A man probably in his early thirties (or late twenties) was standing right in front of him with his hands full of folders and in some sort of uniform. He was pretty every day looking with dishwasher blonde hair and rather simple features, so Harry had no recollection of him at all. Being a pop star meant meeting a lot of people, so he might have actually met the man before.

Harry looked around feverishly and tried to spot any familiar faces, but there didn't seem to be any. What was worse was that he couldn't even come up with a trend – there were girls and boys obviously in their teenage years, but then there were people who could have easily be his parents, or in some cases, grandparents. What the most surreal in the whole experience was, that no one even seemed to care that Harry freaking Styles was sitting just there even though the place was packed with people and there were many teenage girls.

It has been years (about seven, really) since he had seen so many teenage girls at one place not even noticing him. It was actually creepy because it was so unusual and at the same time he felt bad for acknowledging that girls adoring him and fainting at the sight of him somewhere down the road became completely normal and expected. He always said it was something one couldn't get used to it – yet he had.

"Yeah," he muttered and that seemed enough to the guy, who with a swift nod, turned around and left. He noted that he didn't seem to be the only one fazed and that the guy walked up to a couple of people to probably ask the same question. It was at the same time that Harry finally spotted someone he could recognize – Cher Lloyd. But to his greatest surprise, there was something off with the singer; she seemed so young, like when they first met in 2010. Harry was just about to stand up and go talk to her to finally get some answers when another alarmingly familiar face came into his view.

Over the years, Liam Payne had a lot of different hairstyles and had many different faces according to the media. When Harry first met him, most said that the older boy looked like Justin Bieber (an association that Niall probably didn't like very much at the time, because he wanted to be the one called that, not that he looked anything like the Canadian singer), a few said he looked like Zac Efron (something Liam liked a lot, because at a young age he was a big fan of High School Musical).

Later he was said to look just like Justin Timberlake. When Harry first saw the Justin Bieber/Zac Efron lookalike, he was, of course, completely sure that it was just someone who looked like the sixteen-year-old version of his old friend and bandmate (probably wanted to look like him as well or maybe a younger Bieber), but Harry has known the boy turned to man for seven years and he has seen so many photos of the other over the years that there was no way on Earth he would ever not recognize him. His mind was trying to come up with an explanation – Payno was trying to relive the good old days, so he had a new haircut. It seemed possible of course, but the hair was most certainly not the only problem with the picture. Liam seemed impossibly young, only his puppy-dog eyes remained unchanged, while his arms and hands were free of any tattoos.

It seemed that Liam didn't notice him though because his attention was on a camera and it seemed that unlike Harry, the older boy has been noticed and they were making an interview with him.

***

A microphone was pretty much shoved into Liam's face. It was nothing new to him, it had been years since something like that could surprise him, but everything else that has happened since he woke up was in fact surprising. Especially as he had no idea where he was until he realized that the setting was familiar, as was the buzz in the air. The thing was though that he associated The X Factor with this setting and he had no idea how he could have ended up on the show. He was pretty sure he read just a day or two earlier that the new season's bootcamp was to be filmed later in the month with a live audience. There was not supposed to be any filming done for the show just now. Not to mention that his last memory was of his son and Cheryl. How would he end up here without remembering it?

"How are you feeling about advancing to the bootcamp stage of the X Factor?" the man who shoved the microphone in his face asked while a less than enthusiastic cameraman was filming it. This was probably a joke, Liam decided, or a very weird dream where he knew that the whole setting was impossible as it made no sense (even if he ignored the weird question).

The only other obvious explanation was that this was a prank for a show. It seemed like a weird one though, because surely no matter the authentic setting and that he could feel the uneasiness and the nerves of all the people in the air, it was not a believable one. He knew it too well that his time as a reality talent show singer was up – he had been a proper singer only merely associated with such a show for many years now. He was never ashamed that he found fame on the show, he was always simply proud that he was one of the few that actually had success outside of the show as well and he was thankful for the opportunity. Not to mention that while Cheryl's fame originated from her years in Girls Aloud and later as a solo artist, her international buzz was mostly based on her time as a judge. His life was tied to the X Factor in many ways.

He supposed then that this was some sort of funny interview. Have a joke at himself and his history, replaying what happened with the knowledge of how it all turned out (probably Chaz would be brought up as well and how she was a judge while he was a contestant). He didn't want to be the buzzkill (he had been called that before just one too many times), so he went along with it. His manager didn't notify him of this, but he guessed this might have been a surprise – just to make it more authentic. He was still felt unsure about the missing part of his memory though and it unnerved him.

"It's nerve-wracking. I've been here before two years ago, so I feel the pressure of making the cut. I hope I will be good enough to get to the Judges' Houses. I really want to do this and prove that I'm ready for the whole X Factor experience," he said confidently, though at every word he was kind of waiting for, "Oh, burn! That was a good joke man!" comments or someone cracking up, but it didn't happen. Instead, the man just nodded.

"Could you repeat it again for the sake of editing? You don't have to use the exact same words, though it would be preferred." Liam hesitantly nodded and more or less delivered the same speech. When the interviewer nodded again he tensed. Something was not quite normal – hell, nothing was. The joke was taken too seriously.

"Your name, age, and job, please," the man asked again and Liam automatically replied: "Liam Payne, sixteen, student." He stayed in character though, to be honest, he wasn't even sure what 'in-character' meant as he was there for the X Factor Bootcamp at fourteen as well, so he could have said that as well. He guessed sixteen was his automatic response because since the band had been formed they have been asked about their experiences on the talent show million times. While many brought up his previous attempts at finding success, most were only interested in his time on the show with the lads.

"Good. Thanks." And then the interviewer left with the cameraman and Liam felt completely puzzled. All around him people seemed to buzz with excitement but all he felt was utter confusion and a very bad headache which he didn't even notice until then. He sat down on one of the seats next to a man who seemed vaguely familiar. Liam really hoped that it was because the man had been a minor character or an extra in millions of movies Liam had seen before. He had a feeling it was not like that though. Was the prank interview still going on? Was Liam set up for a whole – 'You really believed all this shit?' – type of a show and scenario? Still, as he looked around he had a feeling that this was either a disturbing dream or something even more sinister was going on.

No matter how much he tried to ignore the idea, it always popped up as many of the faces were vaguely familiar. If this really was the bootcamp of the seventh season of The X Factor, then the man next to him probably was around at least until the end of it. He repeated the word 'Stop!' again and again, trying not to even think about such a possibility. After all, it wasn't a possibility at all, right? It couldn't have been the seventh season of the show when they were currently filming the fourteenth.

"You don't seem well," the rather rounded man remarked and Liam shook his head.

"Nah, it's a bit..." he wasn't sure what to say. Saying aloud that with every passing second he became surer that he was going crazy was not something he wanted to do.

As let's face it – it was all too real for a dream and he was much too aware of that and the prank idea was taken to an extreme, not to mention that there were just one too many familiar faces. It couldn't have been real though, so only going crazy remained. He put his elbows on his knees and in frustration he ran his hand through his hair only to realize that something was not right, even with that. It was just too damn long and to his utter astonishment, it seemed it was ironed. That was the moment he looked down at his arms and hands and noted that there was not one tattoo on them.

"I know what you mean. You seem like a rather young lad, how old are you? Sixteen or seventeen maybe?" the man asked and Liam blinked a few times to make sure that he really was seeing his own arms.

"Sixteen," he muttered. Okay, then this was no joke, prank interview or whatnot – only the dream theory remained. Because there was no other way he could have been sixteen again, was there? When he said that age to the interviewer before, it was an automatic response to the setting and a play-along (because the man pretended not to recognize him or really didn't have a clue about Liam's fame). Now though it seemed just a bit too real and he looked the part of being sixteen. He was pretty sure there wasn't a whole make-up artist team involved to make him look like sixteen too, that was just too complicated to be logical.

"Cheers!" Liam looked up automatically when he heard the familiar Irish accent. If this really was the seventh season of the X Factor, (not that it was possible, he reminded himself again and again) then there could have been many saying that as in 2010 after years of leaving it out there was an audition in Dublin – so the Irishman Liam would have wanted to see more than anyone was most probably not the only one around from the nation. Still, he had known the same Irish lad for seven years and he has spent endless hours listening to his voice – singing, during an interview speaking or just having a night in or out, talking endlessly.

To his astonishment, he spotted a familiar dyed blonde head. The problem was that it wasn't supposed to be blonde – Niall hasn't dyed it recently. (Probably to appear different to his One Direction days, though Liam had to admit that he kind of missed the blonde hair, it was just so Niall, even if it wasn't actually his natural look.)

The blue eyes had tears in them, but what made Liam tense were the crooked teeth and the baby face of his friend. Out of all of them, Niall has changed the least over the years (the fact that he was the only tattoo-less helped as well), but there were still differences between the sixteen-year-old and the twenty-three-year-old version of his friend.

"Liam, my roommate!" Niall practically jumped into his arms, which was awkward because he was still sitting on the seat. Niall was always affectionate; there was a reason why he was labelled the 'cute one' of the band. However, if this really was The X Factor Bootcamp, then he has just met the (again) blonde Irish boy.

"Nialler?" the nickname slipped out of his mouth automatically and the boy still in his arms stiffened.

"Payno?" Niall's tone was so vulnerable, that Liam could hardly hear the question. This time Liam really hugged Niall back who put his head in the crook of Liam's neck as he always did while hugging. Their strange hugging session was causing some attention, but Liam most certainly didn't care and it looked as if his long-time friend didn't either. It seemed that whatever crazy reality he stepped into, he at least wasn't alone.

***

When Niall pretty much jumped into (strange, too young looking) Liam's arms, he didn't exactly await any real recognition. Liam and he shared a room in the hotel where the contestants stayed during bootcamp, but other than a 'Hey, Niall' he most certainly didn't think he would get more. From what he had seen so far of this strange world/dimension/time/dream or whatever it was he was currently living in, no one seemed to recognize him.

Nialler. The Liam Payne of the real X Factor Bootcamp would have never called him that – but another version of him, one Niall remembered a whole lot more surely did. It was his Liam. Well, not his, because that sounded something out of a fanfiction the fangirls tended to write, but from the world (and time) he knew.

He wondered if everyone else around them remembered a different time or world and they just didn't have another person to turn to. All around everyone seemed nervous and confused but then again, from what he remembered of the actual competition, it was like that as well. He reluctantly let go of Liam when he realized that how strange this might have looked to anyone else while a thought came into his mind.

"Li, if we are here – wherever here is, do you think Haz and Tommo are around as well?" There was another name he nearly added, but that seemed just too strange to say out loud. He knew that they might have to cross that bridge in the future (if this dream didn't end soon), but just not at the moment.

"You mean this is a 1D moment? Maybe some strange fan idea of a reunion?" Liam asked and Niall sat down on the seat on Liam's left, noting that the seat on his right was already occupied by a heavy man who seemed to pay them particular attention. Because of this, Niall was happy that Liam's voice was rather low and that he said 1D instead of the whole name or even band. After all, if this, in a strange twist of fate, really was The X Factor Bootcamp, then One Direction didn't even exist for another few days (and didn't have that name for another few weeks or so).

"Well, there are already two of us," Niall simply said while he leaned back. He looked around and spotted Matt Cardle, the winner (or would-be future winner) of the seventh season of The X Factor. He was wearing his usual cap and he seemed just like Niall remembered from the X Factor days. He was talking to a pretty brunette Niall couldn't place and it all seemed like a TV show to him, but deep down he had an inkling there was more to it.

***

Louis' head was hurting so bad that he didn't open his eyes even when he had been up for at least ten minutes. He was leaning against a cool wall, which was strange because he couldn't ever remember falling asleep against a wall. However, he felt so damn awful that he didn't care at all. He wondered what party was so fucking good that he didn't even have a fucking idea where he was.

"C'mon, c'mon. You, I don't see your number from here, but you have to come, no time for a nap, you need to be on the stage." Louis opened his eyes for the first time since he has woken up to see an enormous sea of people. He had no idea where he even was, but it seemed no one cared about such things and soon he was lost in the sea of the crowd and he went along with them. To his surprise, he was led into a familiar room – the very big X on the wall behind the stage said everything. The X Factor.

A handful of people pushed them around so all the hundreds of people could get on the stage. It reminded Louis of all the times they were pushed around by their security guards or by police officers when the crowd of fans were too big and demanding to handle and they had to be rescued or at least accompanied to a safer and more fan-free area.

It had been years since he felt so invisible. He had no idea what was going on, but since the band made it big he was used to not being left on the sidelines. The problem was that while no one seemed to recognize him, he did recognize quite a few faces – they just weren't exactly right.

He saw Wagner, he recognized the boys of Diva Fever, he saw one of the Belle Amie girls, and he even caught a glimpse of Mary Byrne. Feeling sick to the stomach, he realized that all of them looked just like he remembered from The X Factor. Just as he was to try to break out of the crowd, he saw brown curls he could recognize anywhere.

"Harold – Hazza," he called out not caring about the strange glances he received. Harry turned swiftly around and Louis noted that he was holding the hand of a blonde girl who was vaguely familiar to the older boy. It was probably the girl from the Xtra Factor who was reported to have a crush on Harry (not unlike five or six others as it was later revealed). It was something the boys liked to joke about when they were younger – how their little flirt was a manslut even before they met and he became a celebrity.

It was a longshot. Harry didn't even seem to notice him before so the chances of recognizing him were rather small, but Louis had to take a chance. Harry was always charming and had a way with people so Louis wasn't exactly surprised that the crowds seemed to part as Harry walked towards him. To his surprise, there was obvious recognition in his younger friend's wide green eyes and he seemed relieved.

"Tommo, is it really you?" Haz – because it had to be a version of Harry Styles that knew Louis – asked. Louis just nodded and he opened his arms. He was not surprised that Harry hugged back.

When they finished hugging, Louis took a good look at his younger friend – who was in fact very young. From everything that had happened since he has opened his eyes, he kind of suspected that something big was going on, but seeing baby Harry (or whatever the fans called sixteen-year-old Harry. Was it baby or fetus? He couldn't remember) was more than strange. The dimples and the curls were there, but his face was so childish compared to what Louis was used to by now and his voice was a lot higher. The lack of tattoos on Harry's arms made him automatically check his own ones and note that his tats were missing as well. Fuck.

"Lou, what the fuck is going on?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head. Harry's choice of words earned some rather nasty glances from the people around them (and some amused ones as well) so Louis decided to tone it down.

"I have no more ideas than you do, Haz. I woke up leaning against the wall right outside with a terrible headache – I thought I had a hangover, and then some of the staff was telling me to get in line and the crowd made sure I followed the instructions," Louis said with a shrug while looking around. Maybe he was totally drunk and he was hallucinating, but sadly he didn't feel drunk just confused and shit-scared.

"Are we really here?" Harry asked in awe. "I mean I saw Liam – who looked like the lovechild of Zac Efron and Justin Bieber, but I was hoping that I was just hallucinating or something. But you seem too real to be part of my mind games." Louis cracked up at the description of 2010 Liam, but he was soon rather sombre realizing that as good as it was to have Harry around, this was certainly not a laughing matter. Everything was fucked up.

"Maybe we're high?" he suggested lamely but hopefully and Harry snorted.

"Shouldn't you be in LA? This is most certainly London," Harry pointed out and Louis shrugged, not bothering to point out that as far as he knew Harry was supposed to be across the pond as well doing one thing or another. Harry was right though, this was the Wembley Stadium, there was no question there – outside of course how the fuck they ended up there and especially in what seemed to be in 2010 in their younger selves' bodies. Alcohol, drugs or a dream – maybe all three at the same time?

"This is just a dream, right Haz?" he asked uncertainly. He had Freddie to think about, after all. He was not supposed to end up somewhere on another continent now without remembering it (and especially not at another time) when he was a father. He hissed when the younger boy pinched his cheeks.

"Well, did you feel that?" Harry asked innocently and Louis glared at him. "Then sadly, I don't think so." They weren't the only ones in the crowd talking, but they soon had to end it, because the TV staff had arrived to give instructions to film the moment the judges arrived. It all seemed so foreign to Louis though he was no stranger to TV shows – after all, they competed in the X Factor then to have their own movie, countless guest appearances on other shows, and endless TV interviews.

***

From what Zayn understood at this moment he was supposed to be Zain – sadly, while it seemed like just a letter, the difference was not subtle. Zain Malik was a no one, while Zayn was a famous singer. What was even stranger was that somehow it was 2010 again – Rebecca just introduced herself to him! Rebecca Ferguson, a girl Zayn had dated around the X Factor tour, didn't seem to know him at all.

He woke up sitting on his suitcase and leaning against a cold white wall with countless people all around. It was the suitcase that gave him the clue. The stuff in it was most certainly his, but he hasn't seen half of it in years. Then he was faced with people he had met years ago but they seemed just like they were in his memories. He felt feverish when Rebecca introduced herself after bumping into her, so he ran off to the closest toilet, leaving the poor girl behind in confusion.

After he opened the door of the toilet, he turned towards the tap and the mirror that was hanging above it. In a way, the face that was awaiting him was familiar – of course, it was, it was his own after all, but it still seemed foreign. There was no question in his mind the moment he saw his reflection that it wasn't 2017 anymore. The face looking back at him was just too young for that. He turned on the tap and made it the coldest possible temperature and then washed his face with the cool water. When he looked up, he hoped to see that the picture has changed and it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but sadly, the reflection remained unchanged (if he didn't count the dripping water).

Okay, bootcamp, The X Factor. What did he know about it? A lot, obviously, as pretty much anyone would have who knew of the boys of One Direction, after all, the band was put together on the last day of bootcamp. Boys – One Direction. He paled at the thought. Were the others in this strange vision or dream or whatever this was?

This was most likely a dream, but he couldn't recall ever knowing being in a dream that was this real, so it was most certainly a strange experience. Still, a part of him (probably the part which never denied being a bit of a nerd and loving shows such as Power Rangers or books like the Harry Potter series) had a feeling that there was more to it.

He didn't exactly believe in such a thing as time travel, but he had a general idea of it. Power Rangers Time Force was a pretty much fan favourite season after all. Not to mention the whole time turner deal in the third Harry Potter book when Sirius (and Buckbeak) were saved thanks to Harry and Hermione going back in time.

What if this was all real? What if he somehow ended up in a time where he was just Zain Malik – not yet famous and not even part of boyband One Direction? (Or ex-band member of a now pretty much ex-band, to be precise.) Would he go down on the same road? Get kicked out of the show only to be given a lifeline in a band which would explode in about a year's time? A nagging voice reminded him that Simon said that the reason for not selecting them as individuals was that during the bootcamp stage he wasn't satisfied with them. However, if this really was 2010 and this was the bootcamp he had messed up, then Zayn could easily change that.

He still didn't exactly like dancing, he was no professional, but he now understood the judges' enough to know that they were not exactly looking for dancers, but simply for people comfortable on a stage performing and that he was. While his voice in 2010 would never be as trained as it was in 2017 he still had a lot more experience on stage and had endured a whole lot more of theoretical vocal coaching than probably any other contestant. There was no way he couldn't advance in the competition.

From what he knew of time travel it happened for a reason (if it ever really happened at all, because it was hard to imagine it all being real). Well, in books, comics, and TV shows there was always a reason behind it at least. What if this was the reason? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be part of a boyband, maybe he was meant to be a solo artist from the beginning and something went just wrong and he was put in One Direction.

"Man, are you coming? We should be on the stage already – I just really needed a wee, the nerves and all," a brunette guy Zayn didn't remember at all (though looked a bit like Louis as an adult but was a lot taller and broader) asked after leaving the stall. Zayn nodded wordlessly and followed the guy to the stage while some staff members were obviously not happy with them for being late.

***

Harry didn't remember much of bootcamp – the hype of it all was too much. He did know that Liam and Niall were roommates (it came up in the interviews quite a few times, because people were always curious how well they knew each other before being called back on the stage together). Still, he was fairly sure that he hadn't seen them clinging to each other like that. Then again, he most certainly didn't look out for the Justin Bieber-lookalike and the small blonde with the thick accent before the last day of bootcamp.

He nudged Lou who looked automatically in the same direction. Harry noted how far away his friend's expression was.

"It's them," Louis stated and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Of course it's them – the band might not be together anymore but, of course, I would recognize Liam and Niall." To his surprise, Louis shook his head.

"No, I mean it's Payno and Nialler," he emphasized the nicknames and Harry paled in realization. He had no idea how Louis could just tell from seeing the two together, but the older boy seemed so sure that there was little room for arguments. Louis grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction of the other half of One Direction. People were giving them odd looks and Harry was kind of curious about what they might have thought of the scene the two of them were causing.

Liam and Niall were talking quietly to each other and they didn't seem to notice Harry and Louis while they were getting closer and closer. Liam was saying something enthusiastically to Niall when the blonde caught Louis' eyes. Blue met blue with a challenge. Harry watched the pair curiously and then he looked into the familiar brown eyes of Liam.

"Lads," Niall's familiar voice relaxed Harry. Louis had to be right, didn't he? Louis being the only one like Harry made no sense to the youngest boy and he was pretty sure it didn't make any to the oldest either hence his beliefs that these were the bandmates they knew. It should be only him or all of them, right? (Except if all those Larry Stylinson fangirls were right and the universe thought that Louis and he should be together and this was the universe's way of saying so.)

"Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself – you seemed like good lads, you know. My name is Louis James Tomlinson," Louis said and Harry had a hard time keeping a straight face. Like what the actual fuck? He didn't speak up though because he sensed that Louis knew what he was doing. Who would be stupid enough to mess up their own name? He saw the flicker of surprise even in Liam's eyes who had a lot better poker face than Niall. His Irish friend looked completely baffled.

"Who uses second names when they introduce themselves?" Liam asked timidly, but there was some sort of challenge in his voice. He straightened his back and he crossed his arms. Of course, that wasn't the only problem with the introduction though if Liam and Niall were really sixteen-year-olds than they wouldn't know that Louis' middle name was not James.

"Well, isn't James a lovely second name?" Louis asked in a mocking way which made Harry understand the situation a lot more. Louis has challenged their bandmates. Harry was pretty sure that their reaction was more than being surprised at sharing a middle name with Louis. After all, James was a rather commonly used name in the UK. He hoped it meant what he thought it did – that they caught on that Louis was lying. The Liam and Niall of his time and world would, of course, know that Louis' middle name was William.

"Right, William," Liam said with a challenging expression and the four boys shared a look of relief at that moment. Harry just wanted to fall into the arms of his old friends (who he had hardly seen recently and with whom his relationship was falling apart. Still, at that moment he didn't care about solo careers or feuds, he was just happy that he wasn't alone in this strange place), but he knew better.

With cameras all around (not to mention contestants) it was risky enough talking with the boys, let alone show that they knew each other that well. Louis and he shouldn't have hugged either probably when they first recognized each other – they just got caught up in the moment.

"So, Boys category, I reckon, huh? We all are going in the same direction," Niall stated and he grinned so his crooked teeth showed.

"I thought there was only one direction," Harry said with a suggestive wink and Niall broke out in laughter, while Liam chuckled. Louis just rolled his eyes.

"I agree," Liam said with a soft smile.

"Oh, yeah, the finals," Louis mimicked what the judges told them over the competition (which was actually a self-fulfilling prophecy).

A small smile appeared on Harry's face which turned into a frown when he realised that in whatever strange world they were in that hadn't been said yet, not by any of the judges, simply because it was July and the live shows didn't start until October.

At this moment in time, One Direction didn't even exist yet. If this was some elaborate prank made up to celebrate the fast-approaching seventh birthday of One Direction it seemed just a bit too well-planned with too much makeup and directing to be logical with how young everyone looked (the other familiar faces in the crowds as well).

It had to be a dream then – he was just not sure how to wake up.


	2. Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys realize that they might have to do the whole X Factor experience again starting with Day 1 at Bootcamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by [rosegoldlourry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldlourry/pseuds/rosegoldlourry) on 20th July 2017. Thank you for your amazing work!

Chapter II.

**"If you're pretending from the start  
Like this, with a tight grip"**

Harry would easily admit to anyone that he didn't remember much of The X Factor Bootcamp experience. It was just too emotional and fast-paced and when you had a moment of peace and quiet a crew member would turn up and tell you to do something or ask questions for interviews – for the future episodes or for The Xtra Factor (he was actually quite heavily featured in that if he remembered well).

It was actually a good warm-up for the real world out there in the show business because of that kind of described his life since he became a singer. Even the emotional bit remained the same – there were always chart positions to worry about or an award to win, after all. What if the fans didn't like the new sound? What if the new album was not as big of a success as the previous one? Especially since Zayn left and then when they disbanded, there was always something to worry about. His own first single, album, tour, and starting his acting career.

Still, at this moment, he was very much upset about the part where he had only bits and pieces of memories of what the hell was going on. Because it was either a very well thought out prank (where the creators obviously knew more about the behind the scenes bits of The X Factor than Harry himself remembered) or somehow he really was back at bootcamp with the lads. Because this was just too real to be a dream and he tried pinching himself one too many times (his left arm actually hurt like hell by now).

The contestants have been standing around for about fifteen minutes by the time some guys came in. During the long minutes they were instructed to get closer to each other so the more than two hundred acts could all fit on the stage – after all one-fourth of that, so about fifty acts, were groups with an average of two to five people. This meant that Harry was kind of stuck between Louis and Niall though there were worse places on Earth. It was actually very much comforting to have people around him who he has known for the better part of his life. The first time around he didn't even have that. Though then it was just a competition, now everything was a whole lot more complicated and Harry had a lot less clue of what the fuck was even going on. If it was nerve-wracking back then, it was a whole new level of insanity now.

"Simon Cowell and Louis Walsh will be arriving in ten minutes. Everyone should be clapping when they arrive..." the guy started speaking into a microphone, but after that, Harry tuned him out. One thing he remembered from The X Factor was the staged appearances – such reactions were always planned out beforehand. Then again, it was hard to work with hundreds of people if that wasn't the case (and thousands at the audition stage of the competition).

"What now?" Niall wondered curiously, though not too loudly, he still received some hisses to shut up and Liam looked at him with his usual warning glance as well. Louis cracked up, while Harry just shook his head fondly – the same question was echoing in his head, but it was such a Niall thing to voice what was obviously on all of their minds in the worst possible moment when they should all be hanging on every word that left the lips of the crew member.

"We play along until we know what the fuck is going on," Louis said with a shrug after the guy with the mike stopped talking and the whole waiting around continued. Harry was kind of curious what others around them might think they were talking about or if anyone even paid attention to their words. If they did, their thoughts might be hilarious, as the four of them kind of sounded like crackpots.

"Maybe Simon will know?" Niall asked in a hopeful tone as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. For a moment, Harry just watched in awe – he had seen the (slightly) older boy doing that millions of times before but this time it was all new. Niall was (somehow) sixteen again, blonde with a baby face and crooked teeth. It was like re-watching the X Factor video diaries or the live shows, but so much more real. It was disorientating.

"Sadly I don't think so, mate," Liam said in his Daddy Direction tone – the one where he was absolutely sure he was right, but he didn't know how to sell it to the younger lad, so he went only halfway. However, there was enough confidence in his voice to make sure that it wasn't only an idea, but there was a lot of thought behind it. Harry agreed with Liam, but he wasn't going to ruin Niall's mood even more. It was nice that at least Niall still remained optimistic.

From what he had gathered so far, all of the boys have seen others around, contestants who went all the way to the live shows and with whom they had shared a house for months in some cases. Yet, either everyone else was a much better actor than they were (which would be a shame because his first real movie where he was acting just came out) or only they were in this predicament. It seemed kind of random to have Simon remember them when no one else (like Matt, Cher, Aiden or Rebecca, close friends back in 2010) did.

There was another much more logical time traveller, but so far, no one has said the name. Harry wasn't sure why it hasn't been brought up just yet. It wasn't like they were completely happy with Zayn and his choices (and Z wasn't always very nice in his interviews when it came to them or the band), but by now, all of them chose to go their own ways so they would have to be hypocrites to continue being upset with Zayn.

Maybe the others were just as conflicted as he was – hoping for another familiar person and dreading for all the added problems it would cause. It was bad enough that they seemed to be stuck in the past; what they really didn't need now was some stupid quarrel between them. Not that there weren't any anyways, he reminded himself. Looking at the young faces of his ex-bandmates, it was hard to even remember what caused the rift between them or where it all went wrong.

Harry actually felt rather guilty as he knew that not one of the boys was not exactly happy about his choices either (mostly about the hiatus). There were so many unsaid thoughts between them and then there was so little interaction once the hiatus started. Yet now as strange as it was, all he could think of was how good it was to have them here with him and how much they have already gone through together.

Harry was stuck in his own mind when they got the instructions, but he remembered enough to know that he was meant to be cheering whenever one of the judges arrived on a scene and said something encouraging. The moment Simon and Louis Walsh walked through the doors, he went along with the crowd and cheered loudly. He noted that the others were doing the same.

They weren't in the first row, but not deep enough in the crowd not to see Simon and catch his eyes for a quick second. Simon was just like he always was – confident and somehow above average (though he looked much younger than Harry remembered him).

The man was powerful, everyone knew that. Just looking at him gave people that idea – Harry remembered seeing the man for the first time in person during his real audition (after he was accepted by the producers) before the judges and how much he wanted to impress Simon and to get a "Yes!" from him.

Harry noted that there was no confusion in the older man's eyes which was haunting theirs. He was not as good in this figuring out thing as Louis seemed to be (just by seeing Niall and Liam, he knew they were from the same time as he and Louis were), but Harry felt confident in his judgement that this was the Simon Cowell of 2010 and not of 2017. If he was from their time, Harry was sure Simon would have found their little gathering strange and he would have been actively looking for the five boys he brought together (and became even more famous for it).

***

Zayn arrived on the stage before the instruction was given, yet he still received some disapproving glances from the crew on the sidelines and one guy even muttered something not exactly nice under his breath about insolent teenagers and divas. Obviously, he was meant to be here earlier – wherever here was.

While it was obviously the Wembley Arena's stage, it was still hard to process its implications. He was in fucking 2010 even though it was supposed to be impossible according to science.

He was standing on the edge of the crowd and he noted that this actually gave him more chances to observe the contestants than others had. There were countless faces he didn't know and only a few stood out, people who were actually going places. Though of course, he recognized some, who he knew wouldn't get past bootcamp or in some cases the judges' house.

He was unsurprisingly mostly looking for four lads, (a curly lad, a dyed blonde, a Justin Bieber lookalike, and Mr. Superman) but he couldn't see any of them, which seemed strange. He kept looking but it was in vain, so he decided that they must have been somewhere deep in the crowd or on the other side of it entirely. He didn't care much about the given instructions because this was The X Factor – cheer when you see Simon Cowell and you are good. He did exactly that and listened curiously when the judges started speaking.

"First of all, welcome. Secondly, congratulations to one of you, because somebody out of you will win the competition this year," Simon said and a cheer broke out. If people only did that because they were instructed or it was natural, Zayn didn't know.

He wasn't one of them though because his eyes automatically found Matt Cardle, who was easily recognizable in his infamous cap. The guy was nice, everyone liked him (except in the future for maybe Simon and Syco – or it might as well be the entire Sony firm – and Modest! and much more associated with The X Factor, because Matt would criticize the show a lot and he always wanted more artistic control than he got. He was even dropped by the label, no matter his talent).

Still, at that moment, even if he knew that Matt was better than they were back in 2010, he felt anger towards the man. However, there was a newfound hope. Maybe he was going to wake up in ten minutes or the next morning and it would be 2017 again. Everything would go back to normal, where his name was more well-known than Matt's. But maybe not – and maybe it was a second chance to show the world he was the very best. Maybe this time he would be that one.

"There are about two hundred and eleven acts. By the end of the day, half of you will be going home." Zayn wasn't fazed by this, though half of the people were about to break down and shed tears and this time he was pretty sure that it wasn't a directed reaction. He passed this phase in the original timeline, so he saw no reason why he wouldn't this time.

He remembered well enough that he was actually surprised how many of those who passed through rounds of the audition with the producers and the celebrity judges were actually bad or so average that he was sure the judges couldn't even remember ever seeing them later on. So, he had a feeling that getting through the first challenge wouldn't be a problem, not for anyone who had any chance in this competition.

"Today, you will be put into categories and you will be singing one song." This one was nothing new to him, and he even knew that his category (which included four other contestants he was interested in, he suddenly realized) was to sing Man in the Mirror.

At that moment, it came into his mind that as they were to be separated and with only about fifty boys remaining in one room, he was going to see at least one of the boys or more – possibly all of them. He wasn't sure what it was going to be like – seeing them as sixteen and eighteen-year-olds. (It was July so only he was seventeen as of now, he reminded himself.)

The idea that he wasn't alone in this world, that there were others who remembered the years to come, crossed his mind a few times since he had woken up and realized what an absurd situation he found himself in, but at every point so far, he was proven wrong.

There was not even a spark of recognition in Rebecca's eyes when they met and that girl wasn't known for her acting abilities. People actually liked her for being so real. So, he didn't think that any of the boys would recognize him, yet it seemed logical that if there was anyone else, it would be one of them. After all, they were most certainly his closest associations here.

"We are looking for somebody amazing. We are looking for a star, so we will be picking only the best." By now, he understood what they meant. It was one thing to be able to sing, even to have the best voice out of the more than two hundred acts, but it was something entirely different to conquer the music industry. It was exactly that difference that made it possible for a boyband that was put together from rejected solo acts and only came third in the competition to be (one of) the most successful act in The X Factor's history and to become a worldwide phenomenon.

"There are literally no second chances today. Stand out and do the best you possibly can." He found it ironic how it was added that there were no second chances that day. He knew better than pretty much anyone how there were some lifelines during the bootcamp stage, which was how famous One Direction was formed after all.

Probably because of their success it became a rather standard procedure – once pretty much all rejected solo acts in the Boys and Girls categories were asked to form groups only to put through the best ones. Not to mention the way Little Mix was formed – they were put into groups only to sack the said groups and form one from those. This time though, he promised himself to perform so well that he wouldn't need any more chances – the first one would be more than enough. After all, this whole time travel incident seemed like a second chance in itself.

***

Louis knew that he wasn't the best singer among the hundreds of people currently in the Wembley Arena, but he was still surprised how bad some of the guys in his category (the Boys) sounded. Once they left the stage they were asked to go into different rooms based on genre and age to form the four categories (at this moment it was still Over 25 and not twenty-eight as it would be by the end of bootcamp). When approximately fifty boys were accounted for (and he caught a glimpse of Zayn), they were shoved into a room with a vocal coach and some helping staff. All were given the lyrics of the song (Man in the Mirror by Jacko) they were supposed to be singing.

"Fuck, I don't even remember it," he heard Niall muttering to himself right next to him. Luckily, they weren't told where to stand so they remained a group. It was somehow an automatic reaction, he guessed – stick together no matter what. Then again, they were the only ones to understand what the others in the group were going through, all the uncertainty of this illusion, so it might have been more than years of having to spend pretty much every waking minute together.

When the vocal coach started lecturing a guy in his early twenties in the row before them, Harry nudged Louis and discreetly (or as discreet as Haz had ever been) pointed towards a very familiar form. Not surprisingly, Zayn seemed tattoo-less and his hair was very short, but he was still very much like Louis remembered him. He seemed to have been caught up in the lyrics so Louis couldn't catch his eyes, but he still had a feeling it was their Zayn. He wasn't about to tell the guys though because he knew them well enough that Liam's first question would be, "Why?" – ever the need for logic that was Liam. Louis didn't have a good enough explanation though, just a gut feeling as he was watching seventeen-year-old Zayn.

"Practice," Liam hissed into his ear and Louis noted that he kind of spaced out while everyone around him was already feverishly practicing the song. He took a deep breath and sang. While his voice certainly wasn't as smooth as in seven years' time, it was surely a whole lot better than it probably should have been around 2010. It was logical though – all the endless hours of vocal coaching paid off, he knew everything that there was about techniques, yet this version of him had sung a hundredth (or even less than that, thousandth could be more accurate) of his future self. He was curious about the others so he paid attention to the three boys around him.

Liam, even at sixteen, was an amazing singer, there was no doubt in that. His voice didn't even change much in the upcoming years – it was already rather deep and strong after all (and he had a great range, which was a well-known fact). Niall's accent was much stronger than Louis has been used to recently. He most certainly didn't know enough about the mechanism behind speaking, but he kind of would have thought that if twenty-three-year-old Niall ended up in sixteen-year-old Niall's body, he would still sound like his older self. (Not that he ever thought about such an idea – time travel should be impossible after all.) Yet, it was somewhere in between, he supposed. The same in the vocal ability department much like Louis himself.

Harry, on the other hand, was something else entirely. All of them changed, but Harry was practically a baby here. Watching him now was a strange experience. Niall grew up, but Harry just shot up out of nowhere. This Harry was small compared to the tall guy Louis had been used to, but the biggest difference was most definitely his voice. Just listening to the songs on Up All Night compared to any of the later albums, it was obvious that Harry's voice got deeper, especially when they performed their first songs live years later, but it was still strange how high his voice had once been (well, compared to his own voice and obviously not to Louis').

The way Harry sang though – Louis really hoped that this was just a dream and they were about to wake up because no matter how different Harry sounded, he was just too good and confident for someone who just (barely) fit the age limit and was probably the youngest in the whole building. There was just that confidence in all of their performances, which came with having done this for ages. Zayn was standing too far to hear him sing (after all everyone was doing just that) but there was something in the way he was holding himself that showed the same confidence the four of them couldn't hide.

This vocal coach was only vaguely familiar to Louis, he wasn't one they worked closely with during the X Factor era, but that didn't mean that Louis couldn't read him at all because the guy was not that guarded with his expressions. They had to sing together all fifty of them (like some all-boys choir) but then the guy asked every one of them to sing on their own a bit for him and he gave everybody a bit of personal advice.

The guy was now in their row and the first one up was Liam who had, as always, a perfect technique (like he should be the one teaching and not the other way around). Louis noted how the man was pretty much standing there with his mouth open only to gesture to Niall to sing, who sang the chorus of the song like it was the conclusion of a three minute long song and he was singing before the biggest audience yet, crazy crowd and all, trying to impress them with his energy. Now the man was blinking and Niall was looking at him with wide eyes like a lost puppy, but the man just gestured towards Louis himself who felt bad knowing that after perfect Liam and lively Niall, it was hard to keep up especially as charming Harry was up next, but he still did okay, he guessed.

He tried not to do his best even if the insecure part of him kind of wanted nothing more than to impress the man, but they were supposed to lay low and it already seemed that the others were unable to do that. It was kind of funny because he was supposed to be the immature and theatrical one of the group, not the only one to be logical. The guy just vaguely nodded and Louis noted once again that before the guy had at least a word or two of advice to everyone, but he was yet to utter a word to any of them. Up next was Harry, who was a more dramatic and theatrical performer than Liam, but not as energetic as Niall, and he was as charming as ever. The man left them without a word and then the poor next lad right next to them got a five-minute long lecture once he sang.

"Um, guys, maybe we were a bit too good?" Harry asked uncertainly after they all silently watched the man going down their row. Louis snorted and Niall laughed nervously – though that was Niall, he always laughed. Louis had to admit that he was kind of missed hearing it on an everyday basis.

"This is a competition, we are supposed to be good," Liam argued. The Justin Bieber lookalike was always competitive, yet Louis now remembered how competitive he really was during the X Factor days. There was a reason why they fought like cats and dogs back then until they actually became famous and Liam loosened up because he reached his goals and he felt proud of his achievements. Liam had been around too much insanity constantly, thanks to mainly Louis and occasionally the other lads and that helped him to open up and become the goofy sweetheart one couldn't help but love.

"Well, there is good and I don't know – topping the charts?" Louis said sarcastically and crossed his arms while looking at Liam with clear frustration. This conversation has just started but it already reminded Louis of the countless similar fight he had with Liam during the early days. Back in the time, Lee didn't exactly understand that being in a boy band meant that perfect performances were not enough, as their target audience wanted more than that. Louis was pretty sure it was the exact reason why Liam was not put through as a solo artist – he had the voice but he did not understand that teenage girls (who would be the most interested in him thanks to his age and looks) would want more than that.

"What the hell is your problem Tommo?" Liam asked with raised eyebrows, tilting his head a bit. Liam had been frustrating Louis since they met but at one point, it turned into a good type of frustration where you think of the other with fondness and a roll of your eyes. However, that was during the countless hours of writing songs together when Harry was always in LA finding new best friends like Jeff Azoff, and dating the likes of Taylor Swift, building a high profile, becoming the star of the band, leaving him behind and their bromance crumbling under all stupid Larry rumours.

At that time, he thought he might have found a new bestie in none other than Liam. However, since then, much time has passed and once more, the frustration was there and Louis was just not sure which type it was anymore. He loved Liam, there was no question there anymore and Payno was a great lad, but both of them had some leadership qualities and were probably equally stubborn which meant clashing quite often.

Before he could say something smart (and probably rather offensive), Niall literally stepped between the two of them. Out of all the lads, Niall was the hardest to be angry with. While Harry was labelled the charming one, it was actually Niall who was impossible not to like and now in his sixteen-year-old form, Louis had the urge to protect the small blonde from all the darkness and wrongness of their world (and even from a stupid quarrel between him and Liam). Louis concluded that no matter the year, Niall was just too sweet not to love.

"We are supposed to figure out what the fuck is going on and not kill each other. One direction, remember?" Niall was right – there was no question there. Their current situation was just so confusing that their emotions were heightened and Louis was actually surprised no one has broken down just yet. He knew that he had yet to process what the fuck was even going on. He might have just told off his bandmates for singing too well, but the truth was the situation just felt so absurd that it was done without much thought. Hell, he was so messed up he wanted to squeeze Harry to death just to make sure he was there just as well as kick his ass for the mess that was the band back in 2017.

"Niall is right," Harry added and leaned against the blonde, coming between Louis and Liam as well, not that Louis was about to attack anyone – let alone Payno who was a good friend back in 2017 as well, even if they weren't that close anymore thanks to everything that had been going on. Liam just nodded wordlessly and turned back to the sheet of paper which contained the song they were supposed to be singing.

"It's just... fuck." He took the beanie off of his head and clenched it so tight that his hand actually hurt before suddenly letting it go as it landed on the floor soundlessly. Niall and Harry watched the beanie helplessly but neither even reached out for it and Liam didn't even seem to notice anything, he was completely absorbed in the lyrics.

"What if – what if we are actually stuck here?" he asked, his voice no louder than a mutter, but it seemed that the boys knew him either too well or here their hearing was just so much better (years without hearing girls constantly screaming might actually mean that it was the second option).

"Then we are stuck here together, Lou," Harry stated with a small smile, which was far from as endearing as what the fans labelled 'frog face', but it was still a lot more than Louis was actually capable of handling at the moment, no matter how sentimental Harry sounded. The fact that it was a very Harold-thing to say and not Harry Styles-like was confusing as well. It seemed time travel wasn't only messing with his mind. He would have expected something like that from Niall and not Harry in 2017.

"That was sappy, Haz," he stated simply, too tired emotionally to even care and try to analyze what might have been behind the statement while Harry shrugged.

***

On the first day of the first challenge only two categories performed their songs, the Boys and the Girls, with the Overs and the Groups performing the next day. Not that it was unfair as they were now compared with the others in their categories instead of against all the contestants, so all in all, everyone had an equal amount of time.

Liam remembered that how hard it was last time and how little time they had to perfect his performance. Back then, he was very nervous because he practiced his audition song for about a year and then he had only a few hours for this and not enough time for the last bootcamp challenge either. That was a long time ago for him though and now with years of rehearsals for live performances, and remembering about twenty songs for each concert (which after five albums was a lot), it kind of didn't seem that much of a challenge, though it seemed that most didn't share his view. (Then again those didn't have walls of accomplishments and rewards to their names.)

However, when their names were called and about ten of them had to form a line (he noted that both Harry and Niall were in the same line, so it was probably based on age, especially as they were the first of their category to perform), he felt such nervousness like he felt when he had to sing as a solo artist for the first time again and before that, he hadn't felt that way for a long time.

It was at that moment that he realized that if this was really happening and they were to remain in this absurd illusionistic word (and he had yet to have a plan to get home other than somehow waking up in 2017 again), then this was their moment of truth. What if he did something wrong and he didn't even make the first cut? The idea of a life outside of singing seemed so distant. They had been asked a million times what they would have chosen as a career if they didn't sing and they all had their answers (his was either working in the same factory as his father or becoming a fireman), but that didn't mean that they really imagined that life, not after they got a taste of fame and making music hence all of them trying out as a solo artist.

They were told where to stand this time so he was not next to either Niall or Harry but he caught a glimpse of them and he noted how Harry's eyes were wider than any time before (even if many thought through the years that H was doing drugs constantly because of his dilated eyes) and how Niall kept fidgeting (even more than usual which was an achievement itself as he was the most restless person Liam knew). The same thought must have been stuck in both of their minds.

They were told only to step forward when the next one was called out. He found it strange that he wasn't right next to Niall if it was based on age (as there was only about a month between their birthdays), but his mind was too jumbled to find a logic between the positions.

He, again and again, repeated the words of the song to make sure he knew it perfectly. When Harry stepped forward – the first one of the three of them – Liam had an urge to do the same. He noted that Niall actually did just that, only to take a step quickly back. It was probably muscle memory. Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne... Zayn Malik. How many times has he heard someone calling out like that, his name either before or after the others or has he seen it written down in a row? It was actually really strange now, even though they have been trying out on the whole solo career idea for the last year, yet it still felt weird just to hear Harry's name without the other ones, including his own.

The moment Harry opened his mouth, it was like he was a different person. Gone was the nervousness and Liam fixed his gaze on the two judges who were now accompanied by a bunch of industry experts from whom Liam actually recognized quite a few such as Brian or Savan. Simon looked at Harry with such intensity it was actually kind of frightening.

"Thank you." That was it and then the next one was urged to step forward.

And then when Niall came, he raised his microphone "Niall Horan."

Niall performed just like he did during the vocal coaching session, his version of the chorus was much livelier than any other Liam has heard so far but it fit Niall's bubbly personality and wide eyes just perfectly. He even forgot to step back and he only noted that when the boy next to him stepped forward. Liam zoned out after Niall's performance until it was his time to sing. He sang like his life depended on it and in a strange twist of fate, it seemed that maybe it did (at least the life he knew did). He didn't dare to look towards the judges once he was finished but he glanced towards Harry and Niall and noted their beaming faces so he probably didn't do too badly.

 


	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going with the flow and now it's Day 2 with a new challenge ahead of them.

Chapter III.

**"You and me got a whole lot of history (oh)  
So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever"**

As only about half of the contestants performed their first song that day, they weren't told of the results just yet (Niall wasn't sure if it would happen even on the next day). That meant that everyone was to get back to the close-by hotel called Premier Inn and there were no cuts being made. It was Niall who asked a familiar face (Sophia from the not-yet-manufacture girl band Belle Amie who was last time a good friend of his) what the date was – she easily replied that it was 18th July. With a bit of digging and calculating the four of them then came to the conclusion that they woke up on the second day of bootcamp though that then meant they haven't missed a single thing because only some paperwork and a few scene filming had been done on the first day.

It would have been very awkward if the four of them didn't have a single clue which room was theirs, but luckily the philosophy of the competition was that the rules could change any moment and no one was safe until the end of the day, so every day they were booked new rooms and they had to take their luggage to Wembley and back day after day. Well, okay, Niall didn't find that philosophy very nice, it was actually nerve-wracking, but he had to admit that now it was useful.

While their rooms changed, their roommates didn't (until the said roommates got kicked off, Niall guessed, though as his roommate was Liam, his was constant). Louis was given a room with John Adams (a young Welsh Maths teacher who became such a good friend of Louis in the real bootcamp that Louis accompanied the lad to his audition the next year when he tried out for the competition again).

Harry got a lad around the same age as they were who Niall didn't even recognize and couldn't remember the name even after he heard the staff call it out. (It sounded rather mean, but he was pretty sure both the name and the guy's appearance was way too every day to easily remember.) Zayn got a guy from the Boys category as well and Niall noted that while this guy actually looked familiar he was sure that he was cut off at the end of bootcamp and unlike them, he didn't get a lifeline. He might have been even standing next to him during the results at one point.

With so many people the room assignment took so long that by the time Niall had the key to the room in hand he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Liam closed the door behind them and for a long moment, the two fixed their eyes on the rather small room which hardly contained more than the two single beds. (Though Niall noted a door on the opposite side which probably meant that at least they had their own bathroom.) Not that Niall cared anymore as long as he had a bed and he could sleep – then again, he was actually unsure if he would be able to sleep once his head was on the pillow simply because of no matter the sheer exhaustion he felt, his mind was buzzing with millions of thoughts.

"Which bed do you want?" Liam asked and Niall just shrugged.

"Don't care." Then again he just let go of his luggage and jumped on the closer bed without even removing a piece of clothing. Liam scoffed, but then he put down his own things next to the other one. Again, more silence. It was actually kind of annoying so Niall sat up and grabbed his guitar case (his only belonging that he actually took the time and effort to put down and not just drop without a thought). He gently got the instrument out of its case and pulled into his lap while he sat crossed leg on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure this is exactly how it happened last time as well. Though then I was more than annoyed with you, because you wouldn't go to sleep and didn't let me sleep either thanks to your instant jam session," Liam said while he leaned against the wall. Niall looked up to meet the brown eyes of his friend.

"You mind?" he asked softly. He was pretty sure that he needed it to calm his mind down enough to even think about the possibility of sleep, but he didn't want to cause any inconvenience to Liam. However, his ex-new roommate just shook his head with a small smile.

"Nah, kind of missed it actually. Plus last time I was a nervous wreck who wanted every possible moment of sleep in case I had to sing the next day for survival. I know enough to know that even if we are stuck in this weird dream Challenge Two is dancing, plus with so many people not having performed yet, I don't think we will have much to do the next day. Probably we will sit around pretending not to be bored to death while waiting for the results."

Last time – it was such a weird way of saying that they somehow found themselves seven years earlier than it should be possible, in the freaking past, but then again it fitted, he guessed and if someone ever heard a word of their conversations they wouldn't be sent to an asylum.

"Yeah, saw your Strip That Down performance – you certainly have the dancing down," Niall said with some gentle teasing clear in his voice. He was kind of unsure though where the lines (that should not be crossed) laid anymore.

He sometimes felt that the reason for their now lot more tense relationship and the rare occasion of even meeting was that no one knew how to deal with each other's solo careers. In a way it was logical – suddenly they became competitors. For years they awaited the news of the charts reports anxiously together and they celebrated together every time their singles and albums were hits. They sat next to each other at award shows and once the band's name was called out they jumped up at the same time and hugged, hanging on each other like their lives depended on it.

Now, being happy for one other meant another possible song before your own, another one to receive an award and so on. Also, in many ways all of them tried to strip that down, the label that was One Direction. Just everyone did it differently – just like his hair was brown now (or at least it was in 2017) and Liam danced. (Not to mention the rather questionable lyrics of his new single. 'I used to be 1D,' really? Just to mention an example, but between the five of them, the list would be probably endless. ) Still, why they all did it, it was still somehow painful every time another took a step.

"Well, what can I say – I'm natural," Liam said in the same tone clearly not being offended which made Niall smile widely. It was an impossible and fucked up situation and every time he looked up and saw Liam looking like the young Justin Bieber did he was reminded of it, but somehow in the plain white room which was a lot less than he had been used to in the recent years, with Liam just across he felt a whole lot better.

Maybe it hasn't yet sunk in or maybe it was simply the fact that it was just the two of them without any fangirls or reporters or even friends around. Just two lads who have known each other for years and went through some real shit together not to mention the amazing times. There was a distance between them that didn't exist back when they had to spend the majority of their time together, so it wasn't like on the height of their friendship and maybe it wouldn't ever be like that again, but still very few knew him as well as Liam did, plus it was the same the other way around and if nothing else that certainly meant something.

"Certainly better than I am," Niall agreed on that remembering that last time how awkward he had been during the dancing challenge, his legs and arms all over the place. He started playing the guitar without a thought – not thinking about any specific song, but probably he had too many songs in his head and suddenly it shifted into something familiar. He could have easily changed the tunes and for a moment he was about to start on one of his own songs, but by then Liam raised his chin and their eyes met. The acoustic version of the song sounded entirely differently, but that didn't mean that Liam wouldn't recognize it.

"You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind," Liam started singing just before Niall could have changed his mind and switch song. He wasn't even sure why out of all songs he started on History. Maybe his mind associated it mostly with what the hell was going on. He guessed the music video with all the X Factor moments did not help either. Then again it might have been just Liam sitting there and looking at him with intense eyes – 'You and me got a whole lot of history', that was for sure. It fit the whole atmosphere rather well.

Just as Liam was ending the line 'Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind' the door opened rather loudly. Niall automatically stopped playing and Liam closed his mouth a moment too late creating a comical scene.

"Stealing solos now, Payno? Last time I checked that was my line." Niall who was closest to the door had to turn around to face the newcomer though of course, he recognized the voice without a problem (even if he wasn't used to this version of the raspy voice anymore). Sixteen-year-old Harry Styles was standing at their door with what seemed blankets and maybe a pillow to Niall though he had no idea why Harry would carry those around.

"Well, going solo now, you know," Liam simply answered while he tilted his head. It actually was kind of ironic as it was true in 2017 and the X Factor Bootcamp era as well. "Not that it's not nice to see you, Styles but what exactly are you doing here? Last time I checked your room was like two levels above ours." Harry shrugged and then he put down all the things he had been caring around and now Niall saw that it was, in fact, a complete sleeping set, probably everything Harry found in his room and thought he could use.

"Well, I suddenly remembered that my roommate is snoring so loudly that sleeping is impossible next to him. After he fell asleep like the moment his head hit the pillow and I got a demonstration, I decided to join your merry little party."

Maybe that was the truth, maybe it wasn't and the great Harry Styles didn't want to be alone with a stranger on a day like that, Niall wasn't sure (though he kind of suspected that it was the second), but he wasn't about to send his curly-headed friend away and sneaking one glance at Liam he knew that the three of them were about to sleep in the room that night.

***

Apparently, Harry (ever the diva, Liam added to himself) was not about to sleep on the floor, so it was decided that if they pushed the two single beds together the three of them (all stuck in their sixteen-year-old forms, so still rather small) would fit. How Liam ended up between Harry and Niall in the very uncomfortable spot where the two beds met he was not exactly sure especially as it was supposed to be his room and not Harry's.

"Maybe if we fall asleep now we will all wake up in our time," Niall – ever the optimist – proposed. To Liam, it seemed like a rather strange idea, because why would they end up seven years in the past if they just got back to their own time the next morning? But then again there might have been something in the thought, after all, they all just fell asleep in 2017 to wake up in 2010, so maybe it worked in the other way around as well.

"Or maybe we will be eaten by a T-Rex, you know, time travel to the dinosaur era. That might be more fun though than re-living bootcamp," Harry added somewhat jokingly. They were laying in the beds in complete darkness, but it seemed none of them were about to sleep. (Luckily Liam was able to persuade Harry to put at least some little clothing on this time for sleep because space was just too small now not to touch each other during the night and he most certainly didn't want to wake up like that.)

"Maybe eating one yes, but being eaten by one? No thanks!" Niall replied loudly and Liam couldn't help a chuckle. Only Niall would even think of eating a T-Rex. In a strange way it was nice, Liam concluded. Not the stuck in the past part of course, but being alone with some of the lads (and for quite some time there was no mention of any solo singles or albums or charts, which made him think of the endless nights they have spent together just hanging out over the years.)

"Did it cross your minds what we will do if we wake up here next morning?" Harry asked softly which added to his younger version's higher voice sounded completely wrong to Liam. There was silence for a long moment and he wondered if the others have drifted off to sleep, but then he decided that probably it was just the conversation that was too heavy to continue. He took a deep breath and decided to be the brave one and answer.

"I'm guessing Louis was right – we should just keep playing along until we know what is going on," he replied not having any better idea. "I mean there are so many time travel theories. Maybe even if this really is the past no matter what we do we can't screw it up, there would be just another timeline, an alternative universe, and when we get back it will be like we have never left, but..." he wondered off not wanting to voice his fears.

"But maybe we somehow screw it up so badly that when we get back we will all have minimum waged, nine-to-five jobs and we will be living at home with our parents with no girl ever wanting to do anything with us and no prospects in life at all," Harry concluded in a grave tone. There was more silence and Liam by now felt sick of it (even though it had always been either Louis or Niall to break it before. Then again the oldest was not around and Niall was probably busy with trying to come up with a more positive outcome possibility).

"Or we might be stuck here permanently like the last seven years of our life was just a dream," he pointed out the last rather obvious possibility, another one he didn't exactly like. He wanted to talk about something a bit more positive or at least a whole lot less heavy, but before he could change the topic of the conversation Niall spoke up.

"Would that be so bad?" The question was rather innocent and a tad bit naïve in Liam's opinion, but with the thick Irish accent it had been delivered with, and with just a bit of vulnerability, saying yes seemed like kicking a puppy and laughing during it. "I mean it's not like they were bad years, busy and kind of stressful I guess, but we have done some amazing shit and I wouldn't mind re-living some of them."

Liam understood exactly what Niall meant. Their schedules were so busy that sometimes he had no idea in what country he was even, but they have experienced so much more than most people do in their whole life let alone in only a few years. They all felt down at certain moments, fed up with the world and trying to find ways to forget about all their responsibilities, but that didn't mean they hated all of it. After all, if the cons overweighed the pros than they wouldn't have started solo careers choosing to disappear from the public eye instead.

"I'm not the nerd some of us are, I didn't grow up on Marvel comics and Power Rangers or what not, so ask the experts, but if we re-live everything doesn't it mean we can fail at every turn? Like I don't know, being sent home in a few days?" Harry wondered loudly and Niall swore loudly.

"I didn't even think of that!" he exclaimed. The problem was that has certainly crossed Liam's mind and he didn't like the possible outcomes at all.

***

Louis had been used to waking up in unfamiliar rooms after all it happened pretty much every day during a tour when they were staying in hotels. So, he didn't automatically freak out as many would when their brain was not yet working having just woken up. Once he noted the figure on the other bed – a familiar brunette, he kind of freaked out, because he remembered where he was now and he knew what seeing the Welsh teacher meant: Niall's idea of just waking up back in their own time certainly didn't work and they seemed to have been stuck in the past and now it was the third day of bootcamp.

Last night when they have arrived they were told that they had the forenoon free and they were only needed at Wembley at two in the afternoon and the only programme they had was to be ready to give an interview or go along with some idea for the Xtra Factor if asked.

He didn't want to be in 2010 – he had a life in 2017, a son, his family, a girlfriend, a career, money, fame and pretty much everything one could ask for. Of course, his life was not perfect, but it wasn't seven years ago either. Hell, he was pretty sure there was no such thing as 'perfect life'.

At eighteen he was insecure (which he simply tried to hide by being overly dramatic and loud), he had no real plans for life and he had been already pretty much told by his teachers that he would never be anything. Hell, only a year earlier he was sent home by some lowly staff member at the open audition, not even getting to see the real (celebrity) judges.

There were good things in his life of course (especially his family and he had some great friends), but it seemed everyone's life was on track in his surroundings but his. Then the seventh season of The X Factor happened and everything turned out as he hoped – he was put into a group, the lads were better than he could have imagined, they got into the live shows and suddenly they were famous. Sure, it would have been nice to win, but they secured a label contract without a problem and suddenly their debut single then album were hits, big hits, and everything exploded. He couldn't even imagine that kind of fame and success when he tried out for the televised talent show for the second time standing in the line for hours in Manchester.

If the consciousness of his self of 2017 was stuck in his eighteen-year-old form did that mean that the Louis of 2010 was seven years in the future? He dearly hoped not. Or did everything just erase itself? Like these years never happened at all? Suddenly he felt that these thoughts were strangling him and the room felt too small, there was not enough fresh air, so he put on some clothes in record time and left the room as soon as possible.

It seemed he was not the first one to wake, there were already contestants mingling on the corridors. As he had no desire of meeting new people at the moment (and as sad it was to say from whom he had seen around he knew none of them would even get to the live shows), he started walking with a clear aim towards the room of Liam and Niall. He made sure to pay attention which room belonged to them in case there was any need for familiar faces (though seeing sixteen-year-old Liam and Niall was actually rather disorientating, but it kept him grounded he guessed, he could never forget for a moment what was going on and he at least knew those two).

He didn't even knock – after years on tour together they were over such formalities. The sight that awaited him actually surprised him. Instead of two single beds, there seemed to be one double and not two but three people shared it. Then again probably it should have been more surprising that Harry was not naked, he thought with amusement.

"Hey, lads," he said rather loudly while sitting down on the edge of the bed. Liam was the first to wake and the wide eyes of his (very) young friend welcomed him.

"Lou," Liam acknowledged him with awe. Louis had a feeling that to Liam seeing him like that (eighteen, different haircut and tattoo-less) was exactly like how it was to wake for the sight of John – an indication that everything was still fucked up.

"Please tell me that you are playing a joke on me and you just paid a lot of money to look like it is 2010," Liam groaned and Louis shook his head.

"Sorry, mate, but nope. By the way, I'm kind of offended that I was left out of the slumber party, it's not fair – since when am I not part of this merry little group?" he questioned Liam while he leaned against his old friend who was now in a sitting position. Liam snorted at that.

"It's the curly-lad's fault here. He took away my bed and thanks to him I will have an awful backache all day, believe me, that this was not my idea," Liam said obviously huffish, but Louis noted a hint of fondness in his tones.

It was actually rather strange. He kind of couldn't see them doing anything like this in 2017 and yet they were all from that time. Maybe it was the setting, he mused, or it might have been the fact that it seemed they were stuck here together. It was good to have lads around who had the exact same problems, hopes, and dreams, not to mention who shared memories with him of a future which didn't seem to have happened here (yet).

"It sucks that we woke up here," Louis said suddenly, kind of ignoring Liam's comment. Liam sighed and while straightening his legs he accidentally kicked Niall who uttered a yelp and sat up suddenly while blinking hard. It seemed that Harry's sleep was disturbed by the loud shriek as well and the youngest rolled over only to bump into Liam.

"Hey, babe," Harry said in a voice thick of sleep and Louis snickered because Harry obviously thought that he had a girl staying over in his bed. When Harry automatically tried to pull Liam closer, the older boy fought off the advances. Even at sixteen Liam was quite strong so it was no surprise that Harry actually opened his eyes this time. Louis watched the whole scene with amusement and again he noted that with fondness. He couldn't remember the last time he saw such a domestic scene between them, but he had a feeling it was long ago, but somehow it felt nice (even though he most certainly did not want to leave the room and get a reality check).

"Fuck off, Styles," Liam muttered but there was no cruel edge to his tone, it was nothing more than some mild irritation even though Louis was not the only one who was angry with the youngest for his recent behaviour, all of them were (though Liam and Niall were always better at forgiving). Looking at sixteen-year-old Harry though, it was much harder to be irritated with him than it was with the twenty-three-year-old version, Louis had to conclude. He was constantly reminded of the affection he felt from pretty much the first day he met Harry. He was angry with Harry Styles and not Harold.

Louis turned towards the fluffy-haired blonde who was eerily quiet since he was woken up and saw the flying saucer-sized baby blue eyes of his younger friend. "You okay there, Nialler?" he asked softly surprising even himself with the tenderness of his voice.

At that moment Niall looked like a little kid. Gone was the loud, (sometimes too) confident, swearing Irish lad and it kind of freaked Louis out even if he knew that Niall was labelled the cute one for a reason and many forgot that Harry was the actual baby of the group and not Niall.

"Please tell me I'm still sleeping and dreaming," he asked and everyone turned towards him. (There was a small fight going on between Harry and Liam that Louis seemed to have missed, but even that stopped.)

"As much as I would love to say that, I'm afraid we are to stay at least for now," Liam answered him honestly.

***

After breakfast – because now they were once again all growing boys – they ended up in Liam's and Niall's room again and this time they decided they needed a game plan.

"Let's face it, Louis' plans usually turn out as catastrophes," Liam started and after Louis cried out along the lines of 'Oui!', something close to a pillow fight started between the two boys, then again Harry noted that it seemed pillows were not the only allowed means, at one point Liam kind of pulled off Louis' T-shirt only to start hitting him with it. Harry gave them five minutes feeling too tired (mostly emotionally) to join while he noted that Niall seemed to enjoy the show too much to ruin it by participating.

"Show is over, we agreed that we need a plan!" Harry called out when the designated time was over. To his surprise, it seemed that Liam and Louis agreed with him because they stopped without a word and looked at him like he had the answer to every fucking question of the universe, which was, of course, stupid, because he had no idea how they even ended up here. "Okay, we agreed that Louis' plan of going with the flow is not good enough. Any ideas?" he asked curiously and this time he noted that Louis didn't seem huffish instead he was hesitant.

"It's not exactly a plan, more of an observation. Last afternoon as you all know I was in the same line as Zayn during the performance," Louis started with such seriousness in his tone Harry was actually freaked out. Serious Louis was never a good omen.

"I admit that I didn't pay particular attention to him in 2010 during the real bootcamp as I did now, but he was amazing – as in Simon could hardly keep a straight face and we all know he is good in that. Z also held himself with such confidence like he knew he was the best among us and like he had been doing this for years. What I want to say is that I'm pretty sure we are not the only time travellers." Louis' statement was met with silence.

"I don't understand – surely Zayn would have noticed by now that the four of us are sticking together like glue. I mean how many times did we repeat during the years that we started hanging around the last day and until then we only shared some common friends-for-the-week?" Niall asked with confusion. Harry met Lou's eyes and at that moment he knew that in this particular question their opinions were the same.

"Well, we are thinking of a game plan, right? What if Zayn really is from 2017 and simply he was quicker than us? I mean if he wanted our plan then he would have sought out, but instead, he seems to avoid us. I think he has already decided on a plan that doesn't involve us," Harry answered Niall's question and Liam and Louis nodded.

"Are we going to confront him? I mean we could do something like Mr. Louis James Tomlinson did here," Niall said, but Liam shook his head which kind of surprised Harry because he had the same idea as the Irish lad.

"If Zayn doesn't want us to get involved in his plan, he could just continue pretending that he has no idea of who we are. However, if I'm right he will start rewriting the history tomorrow anyway, so we can just confront him afterward." Rewriting history – the fourth day of bootcamp.

Harry needed a moment to process Liam's words but then he remembered what the second task was – dancing. Zayn freaked out and was embarrassed as hell by the idea of dancing before so many people so he ran off. However, Zayn of 2017 had danced in front of an audience many times before even if they always said that dancing and choreographies were not their worlds. (It was still sometimes needed for the sake of a good show or for a music video.)

"Zayn is going to dance," Harry suddenly concluded and Liam nodded then he stopped doing that and seemed hesitant.

"Well, I think so. I think that we should leave all the planning until we know what's going on with Zayn. The last challenge isn't until days later, so we have some time if we don't get back to the future by then," he ended it on a positive note, though by now Harry didn't feel very optimistic on that. This was getting too long and complicated for a dream not to mention realistic (if time travel ever could be called that).

As decided they didn't utter a word about changing history, going with the flow or any other possible plan after that. Instead, they talked about the most random topics that came to mind while the four of them somehow ended on the pushed together beds. If three people were a tight fit, four certainly was even worse, but at least some of them were sitting now saving some space.

They watched Zayn during the lunch and noted that the usually silent guy surrounded himself with lots of people making it kind of impossible to even get close to him. It was like he had bodyguards, Harry thought with amusement. By then he was pretty sure that Louis was right – Zayn of 2010 would not have been so comfortable in such a big party of people, especially not the centre of all attention. Hell, he was pretty sure that Zayn of 2017 was not comfortable either, he just really didn't want to be left alone to be ambushed.

***

Waiting around for the news was worse than Niall remembered. Back then, he didn't actually think he had much chance, not after how Katy Perry had to be convinced just to let him through the first real audition. He thought that even if he wasn't cut now, he would be on the next stage of the competition. Of course, it hurt like hell when he was told to go home and waiting for his name to be called out was nerve-wracking even back then when he expected not to hear it.

This time, though, there was a whole lot more at stake.

"Do you think it will happen?" he asked. It was the 20th of July by now which meant that the entire last day was spent with waiting around as they had already performed their song after waking up in the past. They had to spend the entire afternoon at some holding room or another waiting to be interviewed or filmed for one scene or another one. It was a mentally and physically exhausting procedure as well even for those who hadn't just woken up in the past.

They were currently sitting in a circle, just the four of them and for a while, no one had said a word. By the end of the previous day, everyone has performed so now only the judges' decision was ahead of them.

"What?" Louis asked somewhat stupidly, but then again, it was Niall who didn't actually say what he was waiting for so he supposed Louis' reaction was logical. They agreed on only making up a game plan after the second challenge and there seemed to have been a silent agreement between them that they were not to talk about time travel until then. Niall has just kind of broken that unspoken rule but he really needed to think about something else than the result for a moment even if the topic was even more upsetting than the fateful decision the judges were making.

"Will we just wake up and realize it was a stupid dream or something?" he asked softly. There was a moment of stunned silence and then Liam spoke up.

"It might, it seems logical," he said, but it wasn't enough for Niall.

"But do you think it will happen?" Liam hesitated and the question hung in the air. Niall noted that none of the others said a word of their opinion either, which kind of suggested that they didn't think so. Before Niall could persuade them to give him a straightforward answer, a guy with a folder appeared and called out for the Boys category to pay attention.

He had a list of names apparently and he asked the boys to form two groups based on which direction they were sent to. Soon names were called out and there was no time and space to talk. Niall easily recognized which line would be cut and which would go ahead simply by the fact that all the people he knew were asked to go to one side of the room.

He was not surprised when first Harry, then he and then Liam was directed in that line. Zayn walked confidently into their group, but when Niall tried to catch his eyes, he was unable to. Instead, Zayn turned towards a guy Niall didn't recognize. Aiden Grimshaw's name was called out just before Louis' and Niall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was of course not surprised that Louis was not cut, he was chosen for the band for a reason and that was before seven years of intense musical practice, but there was a nagging feeling in his mind that something might go wrong and things could turn out differently than the first time around.

Luckily, just as expected, once they formed a line on the stage, they were told that it was good news. They survived the first challenge of bootcamp. All five of them. Again.

***

When they were whisked away for the second challenge they once again found themselves on the stage in a tight group, though this time there were a lot fewer people after all half of the acts have gone home. As always they have been told to cheer when the judges arrive, though Harry was sure by now most got that part alright.

"Okay, first of all, welcome back, but most importantly, congratulations," Simon started and everyone broke out in cheering while clapping. Not to seem stupid and out of place, Harry did the same. "I see in every category a star in the making and it only has just begun. That was the good news, now the not quite so good news. Today you are gonna be taught how to dance." At that, the cheering was most probably faked, because if Harry remembered one part of this challenge, it was that Zayn was not the only one not to like it. Really, he was pretty sure very few liked the idea.

"This is not gonna be a judged section of the show, but be daring, be brave, be unique. And now I'm going to introduce you to someone you've probably seen on the show, Brian Friedman."

Harry nearly snorted when Simon said they weren't to be judged. While he knew there weren't going to cut anyone today, he knew for sure that in fact the judges took note of every insecurity and remembered those who were uncomfortable with performing a choreography. In 2010 he didn't understand why the whole dancing was needed if they weren't to be judged (other than the fact that it was a great show considering how many of them couldn't), but he has been part of the show business for long enough to get what was left unsaid.

While One Direction fans found it funny and endearing that they were rather bad dancers, it was thanks to some luck and good management. It could have easily turned out as a big fault something they might have not even been able to correct (because only Liam had even a bit of talent for it). For the most part, singers should not only be comfortable on a stage but able to do spectacular choreographies as well. Then again it was all about entertaining and in that they were always good – being bad dancers and dancing was funny after all especially if the audience knew what to expect and didn't have false hopes.

Brian appeared in that infamous green onesie and Simon joked about his clothing, but Brian didn't seem fazed – then again he was probably used to such things and Harry had to admit that Brian at least had the unique thing down.

Brian then told them that they shouldn't be scared and that it wasn't going to be impossible, and it was more about stage presence than actual professional dancing, but how the top twelve (sixteen, Harry corrected automatically remembering the wild cards of this season) had to do staging and how important it would be. Harry smirked at that remembering all too well how that in ten weeks they didn't have a single choreography, but then again with five instead of one just walking around was a stage performance itself.

"Are you ready?" Brian ended the speech and everyone said 'Yeah!' at the same time which was previously told them as an instruction even though then they didn't even know what they would be agreeing on (and probably half of them would have never agreed to dance if it was not forced on them).

Brian was joined by two professional dancers Anthony and Tamara to teach them the choreography though it didn't seem enough to Harry especially as he was used to countless dancers and choreographers trying to teach just the five of them and now there were about two hundred people around to be taught. This time the four of them positioned themselves in the first row because deeper in the crowd you couldn't even see the actual dancers, you could only copy it from the people before you and it got worse by every row. Harry noted that they weren't the only ones in the first row who probably weren't there the last time – Zayn seemed very focused on the task.

This time around the choreography didn't seem that hard at all to Harry. Surely he wasn't the best (the boys of F.Y.D. all had dance studios or something like that), but he actually enjoyed it and noted that he wasn't the only one. Louis was shaking his hips in a pretty unconventional manner, while Niall was singing along rather loudly to the music. Liam was as focused as ever, but his version of the dance was actually a lot more dramatic with wider gestures than the original. When he missed a step Harry just replaced it with another instead of freaking out and trying to continue after stopping.

When Brian gave the instruction of "Free dance!" Harry without a thought started on a familiar routine and called out "favourite dance step". To anyone else, it would not have meant anything just that Harry was very much lost in the music and the dancing task, but the three guys around him obviously understood what he meant and to his surprise, it seemed he wasn't the only one to remember those particular steps (though even when they first made that 'choreography' there were some mistakes and there were a lot more now). Brian stepped right in front of them and tilted his head.

"Great sync guys – good group presence," he said and Niall cracked up.

"We are solo artists," Louis said innocently and Brian looked at them like he was waiting for them to say that they were just playing with him, but no one did, so he shook his head and walked off in the direction of Zayn.

About an hour of practicing they were told that the judges were back and the boys were put into lines – based on what Harry had no idea (the only thing that came into his mind was their identification numbers), because Zayn was rows before him or Liam while Louis and Niall were again in a different row. There were six in a row in most rows except for the last one and there were five rows, so if he counted well there were twenty-six remaining boys.

The music started and they had to dance, those who were far back a lot more than the ones in the front because it seemed the judges always watched those and once someone was in the first row, they didn't have to perform again. It meant that Harry had to do the choreography like five times, but he didn't care because this time he actually enjoyed himself. He pretended it was one of their random dances when they just danced to make the fans laugh.

Liam was right – Zayn didn't disappear now. As Zayn was before him (though a bit across) Harry actually saw that he seemed rather comfortable with the choreography. That was enough proof to safely say not the One Direction of 2015 (and even officially in 2017) ended up in the past, but the original, five-piece band. There could have been some shit explanation of an alternative universe where only certain things were different, but he didn't actually think that in any universe the difference would be that Zayn could dance – that just seemed plain stupid.

Once he was ready and he stepped out of the way he caught Simon's eyes and the man smiled at him. Obviously, the judge enjoyed his performance more than seven years ago. Watching from the sidelines was actually entertaining especially when this time someone from the girls' category disappeared. Later Harry heard that the story was that the girl practiced dancing when she was younger, but she wasn't very good in it and she had been bullied by the other girls, so since then, she was afraid of dancing before others.

Harry wondered how much of it the truth was and if Zayn had actually disappeared on his own accord or if it was a set up like his storyline of flirting with countless girls and having dates with all of them on The Xtra Factor. (Which was not all lie, but the dinner and the confrontation and Wagner 'saving' him of course were. They were rather pretty girls though including Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix...)

"So, it's him," Louis said as if he didn't care at all while watching the girls. Again Zayn seemed to have disappeared, probably hanging out with his countless new acquaintances.

"Yeah, surprising I know, you were actually right, Lou," Harry replied sassily and received a smack on his head.

"So, what's now?" Niall asked curiously and turned towards Liam automatically, Harry noted with a small smile.

"We confront him of course."

***

By the end of the second day of bootcamp Zayn, of course, realized that he wasn't the only one to know things he shouldn't. It was a rather easy discovery – no matter the sheer number of fan theories and so-called pieces of evidence the band didn't know each other before the bootcamp, and no, Louis and Harry weren't secretly dating before The X Factor (actually not even after, but certainly not before). So, seeing the four stick together like they have been glued to each other made it quite obvious that something was up.

Part of him wanted to run up to them, hug them and ask them to tell him that everything was going to be okay. However, a bigger part of him knew that if they all were stuck here that meant complications. By that moment he decided that this was his chance of a solo career he always dreamed of – second chances and all. The rest of One Direction around certainly wouldn't help his plans. They weren't exactly happy with him going solo the first time around either.

However, by the third day of the competition (after he acknowledged that he was still in the past and it was certainly more than a creative dream) he knew that he couldn't avoid the boys forever and sooner or later they would catch up with him and his plans. Unsurprisingly it was on the fourth day that it happened right after they were over with the dancing and they were told the last challenge – singing alone, choosing a song from a list of forty (chosen by the judges).

He was in the fucking toilet when he was ambushed by those four. He wasn't sure what it was with One Direction and toilets but they were quite well-known in many stories in their fandom.

"Hey, Zayn," Louis said casually while he leaned against the sink Zayn was just using to wash his hands. Liam, Niall, and Harry were right behind him like some sort of security.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have met before," Zayn said with a poker face. He, of course, knew that if the boys really were from 2017 as he suspected it would not be enough because they would have noticed that he wasn't missing from the dancing task, but it was a good test, he supposed. Louis seemed rather angry by his answer and took a step forward with his fists clenched, but Liam and Niall grabbed his arms from the two sides. This time the ever diplomatic Liam stepped forwards while Niall was still holding Louis as if he was afraid the eldest would leap forward if he let him go.

"Look, let's just skip this shit." Well, that was kind of diplomatic he supposed. "We both know that it is supposed to be 2017 and not 2010." So, here was all the confirmation Zayn needed. He just nodded, but then he changed his mind.

"Yes, and what's up then?" he challenged Liam who pressed his lips together. Zayn noted Niall's frown and Harry's rather distant look. He didn't need to look at Louis to know his reaction.

"I don't know – maybe our band is supposed to be formed in what, three days?" Liam asked sarcastically. "Yet, you are already changing the history." Zayn scoffed at that.

"Like you are one to speak – the four of you are always together when some of you shouldn't even know each other yet. Hell, I heard Brian during dance rehearsal, he thought you were a band." This time Harry seemed to take the lead.

"Because that's what we are supposed to be Zayn! Last time I checked we didn't become insanely famous as solo artists," he raised his voice, but a warning glance from Liam toward the door was enough to tone it down. "Look, this whole situation is fucked up, but aren't you afraid that changing any big thing could ruin all our lives?" Harry asked now in a so much softer tone. Zayn was silent for a moment.

"I never wanted to be in a boy band," he simply said and Liam snorted.

"Yeah, like we did," he said and Louis butted in.

"Hey, I actually was enthusiastic about the idea – knew there was a bigger chance like that to succeed and let's face it, that we did," he supplied.

"Just leave me alone, okay, and I will leave you as well in return," Zayn offered and he stepped out of their way. Louis was about to stop him with force based on his expression, but Liam just shook his head.

"It's not over, Zayn," Harry called after him. Zayn knew that all too well.

 


	4. Change My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The existence of One Direction is at stake when the boys realize they are already changing the history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly based on the fact that if you watch the bootcamp episodes of the X Factor UK 2010 some things just don't seem to make any sense. These are just speculations - most of them are my own, but I did read some fan theories like the ones mentioned in the chapter. However, this doesn't mean that anything happened quite like this, just some theories really. Though the part about Louis' insecurity is true and based on what he has written in their books. Everything written about Big Time Rush is also based on facts.

Chapter IV.

**"I'll change my mind  
'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away"**

They once again ended up in Niall and his room and Liam started to wonder if Louis and Harry (especially the second one) even realize that this wasn't their room. Didn't their roommates ever wonder where they were? Not that he was going to complain because so far they haven't made any progress in figuring out how to get back to their own time and with every passing minute it seemed less and less possible that it was just a dream or that they would just end up in 2017 the same way they ended up here.

Currently, Niall was sitting on the floor with his guitar in his lap leaning against the makeshift double bed on which Louis and Harry were lying and Liam was sitting. Liam once again looked at the paper that was in his hands containing the list of forty songs they could choose from, but nothing stood out for him (even though they apparently received this list before bootcamp even started so by now he should have actually known his song perfectly).

Last time apparently his song choice was not good or fitting enough, which made him hesitant to choose it again, but then again to not to change history he ought to choose that. Maybe it was the reason he got kicked out and put in a group after all. However, a part of him kind of got Zayn - at sixteen he was the most reluctant of the band idea after all.

In a way, he could picture the whole X Factor experience now as a solo artist and he knew that he would have a much bigger chance than last time. However, the more logical part of his mind reminded him of the phenomenal success of One Direction. Would he ever be able to achieve that as a solo artist? Not to mention that in 2017 he was at a good place - his solo career has just started as he always wanted, but instead of like 500 Twitter followers he started out with dozens of millions, and that was a big difference. The name Liam Payne was already well-known even if in the context of One Direction's Liam Payne.

"I don't know why you are so nervous, Lee. Just sing the same damn song as last time," Niall turned in their direction putting down the guitar for a moment. Liam shifted on the edge of the bed uncomfortably not knowing how to voice his thoughts - would Louis try to attack him just like he wanted to have a fight with Zayn if Liam ever told him that he was thinking about changing the history himself?

Before their little confrontation with Zayn, it actually didn't cross Liam's mind at all. X Factor Bootcamp, 2010 - he got kicked out and ended up in a boyband, simple as that. However, Zayn was right, no matter what they did they were already changing history.

He knew for sure that Harry and Louis did not move in pretty much permanently in their room just for an example. Hell, they didn't even know each other at this point he supposed as Louis practically didn't get out of his room, hoping that if he was constantly practicing he had a chance to get through while Harry was being a social butterfly, hanging out with a large group of people every day instead.

"Yeah, let's all get kicked out," Louis cheered and sat up on the bed. Liam watched as Louis grabbed Harry's arms and pulled up the younger boy who seemed confused but went along with it. Louis motioned towards the floor and the pair sat down next to Niall, so Liam followed suit not wanting to be the only one left out. They formed a circle on the floor all facing each other and it kind of frightened Liam because he knew that there was something serious to come.

"I think it's time to have a serious conversation." When such words leave Louis Tomlinson's mouth it always meant business. The oldest boy was silent for a moment, his lips pressed together and a distant glint in his blue eyes. In front of a camera Louis was always the least serious one, but behind the scenes, he was always the one to stand up and fight for their rights. He was all about business when he wanted to be.

"I believe Zayn was right." Stunned silence. It was Louis who pretty much wanted to murder Zayn back in the toilet when they confronted their ex-bandmate so to hear him say that was more than curious.

"About what?" Harry asked somewhat stupidly, but then again Liam was not exactly sure what Louis meant either. Niall just started laughing like Louis was making a great joke, but then the two pairs of blue eyes met and Niall stopped it obviously realizing that this time the oldest was not joking (as surprising as it was).

"How much do you remember about bootcamp?" Louis asked and he received answers such as "Bits and pieces." and "Not much." Liam kind of didn't want to confess, but reality hit him hard, he obviously knew the important parts, but for example, he had no idea what he was doing at this particular moment during the real event. Louis nodded gravely.

"Now that's the reason why Zayn is right - no matter what we do we are changing history. Just an example, our fans were always obsessed with the theory that we knew each other before The X Factor. There are theories that actually the band was formed out of the competition, we just thought it would be more spectacular if we were put together on the show. Or that Harry and I were dating by the time of bootcamp and what not, even though they only had like blurry photos of pre-X Factor times or videos made with mobiles during the bootcamp where we are in each other's presence. Now though the four of us found each other on the stage during the first day here, Harry and I hugged each other in front of everyone. That's like everything is different!" Louis proclaimed and no one spoke for a very long moment. Liam straightened his back and noted that he wasn't the only one to shift position. The friendly environment suddenly changed with Louis' words.

"There is more than that," Harry muttered and Liam caught his eyes. "Our voice, not to mention our stage presence... I don't know about you, Tommo, but I watched both Lee and Nialler perform during the first challenge and they were just amazing. Niall sang like the whole fucking arena was full of adoring fans and he wanted to impress all of them while Liam should have been on the side of the judges' table instead with his fucking perfect technique." Liam acknowledged the praise with a nod and a smile but it soon turned into a frown while Niall winked at Harry, but even his smile was frozen when he understood the implications of what the youngest of them has just said.

"We don't sing the same way," Niall muttered. Harry nodded.

"It's not something against any of you, I'm pretty sure I was like that as well," Harry started and Niall confirmed with a "Yes, you were. Aced it, mate."

"We just won't ever be like our old selves, because we have changed. Maybe not our voice, because that belongs to this version of our body, but how we use it. So, no matter what we do, we are changing history just by being who we are and not who we were." Liam actually agreed with that and understood that this conversation was just going in the direction he previously wanted to but didn't know how to address.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean just as Liam said when he and Lou nearly got in a fight during the rehearsals on the day we woke up here, this is a singing competition," Niall said feverishly, but Liam shook his head gravely.

"You seem to have forgotten the part, Ni, where we were put together as a group because we weren't good enough as solo artists," Liam pointed out the obvious problem and the silence between the four of them were awkward and uncomfortable, but no one knew how to break it.

"So, what? We are stuck in the past and you want to do what - rewrite it completely? Make sure that One Direction never existed?" Niall suddenly jumped up (with the guitar in his left hand now) and faced the three of them who looked at each other uncertainly. Louis slowly got up himself and put his right hand on Niall's shoulder. "Because fuck, it hurt like hell when some decided to end the band without the rest having much input at all, but fucking erase it?"

***

Niall would easily admit to anyone who asked it that he never thought of being put into a boyband when he auditioned. However, after his first audition which didn't exactly turn out as he imagined he was actually surprised to even being offered a lifeline, and then the whole band experience turned out way better than in his wildest dreams. So, the idea of no One Direction frightened him. He was never afraid to admit that he was a Directioner.

"Hey, Nialler, calm down, we are just talking, okay? We need to make sure that we know what is exactly going on, so we need all of our insight. Only later when we were over everything should we decide anything," Louis said softly and Niall let Louis pull him closer.

With the guitar in his hand, it was a rather awkward manly hug, but Niall still felt a whole lot better afterwards. Niall noted that Liam and Harry just watched them somewhat awkwardly, but it didn't seem like they wanted to participate in the hugging session at all, which kind of broke his heart, because at one point not only them but Zayn as well would have come together in a hug and no matter how hard he tried to remember, he didn't know when it all changed.

They settled down again, but this time Niall shifted closer to Louis, actually leaning against the older boy. Louis was the funny one of the group and as he usually didn't take things as seriously as some of them (like Liam or Zayn) many forgot that he was the oldest. However, it was in moments like this that Niall was reminded how Louis would always be his big brother who was protective of him and to whom he could always turn to if he needed anything.

"That being said I think we should address the elephant in the room," Harry stated solemnly in his usual raspy and slow tone. Niall nodded slowly and when he met Harry's green eyes he put on a small smile which most probably didn't reach his eyes. The beginning of this conversation reminded him too much of the last two years and how a hiatus he never even wanted somehow became a break-up without him even noticing it for a while let alone wishing for it.

"One Direction," Louis nodded. Based on Louis' expression the eldest were having similar thoughts though it didn't exactly surprise Niall as probably out of the three of them (Liam included) Louis took the idea of a hiatus and then later the break-up the worst (hence only recently signing a record deal when Niall knew all too well that it wasn't like no one wanted to sign him).

"I still find it a catchy name, though 'Niall and the Potatoes' is up for debate," Niall tried a joke, but as he was the one who was able to laugh at pretty much nothing the laughter that could have broken the awkward atmosphere didn't come, the other lads just smiled. He wished that he wouldn't feel completely uncomfortable. These were supposed to be his brothers and yet he felt like that term didn't mean anything anymore and it was just a hollow word. It reminded Niall of those awkward social media messages like birthday wishes one sent to acquaintances who might have been once friends out of obligation because it would be even weirder not to.

"Thanks, mate," Harry added as an afterthought. "Obviously the question is if we are sticking with the original concept if we are to remain at this time." Saying it aloud kind of broke Niall's heart. It was heartbreaking enough to end the band and start solo careers, but he couldn't imagine erasing it from the history.

"Well, let's be honest sticking with it and abandoning it is rather risky as well. I mean even from bootcamp only eight boys will get through and some fan favourites such as Matt and Aiden will be selected. Even if all five of us - because let's face it, if we are selected so is Zayn - gets to the next stage only three plus one wildcard will be selected for the live shows and then the chances of all of us making it big is rather small," Liam pointed out the problems of possible solo career started on the X Factor.

"Not to mention that why our voices are different, we are all young lads, so we would attract the same type of voters, we would be each other's greatest competition." Niall didn't want to point out that it was kind of true in 2017 as well, especially as they all started building their solo careers on the ruins of the band, but remained quiet instead. There at least all their names were already known and many of the fans simply followed all of them and didn't just choose one or two and even if they did do that, all of them had a good enough fan base.

"Yeah, but the chances of being put together, the same five people and all are rather small as well," Harry pointed out and Niall couldn't help but nod, though he wanted to tell Harry not to be so pessimistic. The truth was both boys were right and it frightened the hell out of Niall - it was hard to imagine a life now which didn't include the music industry and he kind of wasn't sure if he were ever able to make it big on his own.

"But could we all be competitors? Ruining the others' dream just to make sure our own is on the right track?" Liam asked softly and to Niall's surprise Louis let out a laugh.

"Isn't that exactly what we were doing back in 2017? I mean let's be real - the chance of all five of us have an equally big career as solo artists are close to zero. We are practically using the fan base of the band to try to get higher up on the charts while kicking off the others. Simply what we always said that we have the best fans is true. They are so loyal that not only did they love the band but they care for us separately too, but there will come a day when they will probably choose, hell many already have done that. I don't think any of us will have a bad future, mind you, we will be always welcomed as judges on talent shows or become songwriters, maybe actors, producers, TV show hosts or whatnot, but not all of us will survive as solo artists."

Louis' bitter response did not exactly surprise Niall. His friend was particularly upset about the band's break-up because Louis was proud of the band in a way Niall knew some of them weren't (though he was). Louis had no real problem with the boy band label and he worked and fought hard to be able to get some creative control and write the music he wanted. Not to mention Louis' insecurities about a possible solo career. He had been overlooked in the band so many times that he was afraid of even the idea of it. Niall was surprised Louis didn't just launch a songwriting career instead, to be honest.

"Yeah, it is. However, you just said it yourself, Lou, no matter what, the success of the band was enough to ensure a life in the highest circles in one way or another if we wanted it. But what we are talking about here is having like half of us being sent home before anyone would ever learn our names or remember our faces," Harry added and Niall nodded half-heartedly, because in his mind there was no question that if it was only half of them to succeed than it would be Harry, Liam, and Zayn, simply, because at this point in time Louis and he was not good enough to compete with the three of them.

"Well, as my example suggests there is always a second chance," Liam pointed out and Louis laughed out.

"So, that's your amazing plan, Payne? Let's compete against each other, but don't worry if you are sent home because you can come back next year?" Louis' voice was sarcastic but had an edge of downright cruelty. Niall noted that Liam didn't meet any of their eyes which kind of meant that it was exactly what he was saying. While very early on Liam was the least happy with the band (soon to be replaced by Zayn and after Z left Harry), he learned to enjoy sharing the weight of fame with others, so it was surprising and upsetting at the same time for Niall to hear Liam say that.

"Well, let's hear the amazing Louis Tomlinson's ideas then if you are so smart yourself," Liam clenched his fists and Niall was pretty sure he was trying hard to fight off the urge of jumping at Louis. Louis, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed, but he had a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you might surprise you a bit, so I guess I should start with the obvious. As you know I kind of always knew I wasn't the best singer out there. Hell, the fact that in 2009 I couldn't even get before the judges suggested that."

Niall was about to speak up and remind Louis that with so many people auditioning it was a known thing that sometimes it wasn't exactly the lack of talent, but the lack of real opportunity stopping the people for being selected and how according to various articles there seemed to be rows which were automatically declined. However, he was stopped by Louis.

"It's okay Niall," Louis simply said obviously noticing Niall's outraged expression for selling himself so short. "I'm over it. That was the reason why I actually hoped to be put in a group as it had been done before us. My voice is unique enough that I had a feeling I had a chance for that. That's not the point now though. I had some insecurities even during and after the X Factor, sometimes I kind of felt I had no reason to be in the band, I never denied that but I'm not sure if you know but I kind of became very interested in the show itself thanks to that and especially of how the band had been formed and why out of all the rejected boys the five of us were chosen."

Niall kind of couldn't imagine Louis watching the X Factor videos online, but now he didn't dare to speak up and it seemed Liam and Harry shared his views on that because everyone was just listening to Louis with obvious curiosity probably wondering where all this was going.

"It didn't help that everyone seemed to take credit for it, Simon, Louis Walsh and Nicole as well. At some point, I came across some fan theories," at that point, Harry snorted and even Liam raised his eyebrows which made Louis shrug. Niall just listened curiously as he was surprised Louis would ever bring something like that up. Ever since the Larry rumour begun (so pretty much from day one, the eldest boy wasn't happy with the big imagination of their fans).

"Hey, they were actually interesting. Okay, there were some absurd ones like the one mentioned before that we were an actual group before the show, but one grabbed my attention. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" At that everyone nodded, but Niall noted that both Harry and Liam were highly amused not believing at all that some fan theories might have even a seed of truth in them. On the other hand, he kind of thought that fans actually seemed to too smart for their own good at certain times (and the other times they were just too obsessed to see clear).

***

"As I said I paid particular attention to the show and I noted how at the beginning it was always stated how Simon was not amused at all by the groups and how he thought that they were all bad," Louis started and he was not surprised to see that the others nodded. It was a rather well-known fact, one that was repeated again and again in both the audition episodes and the bootcamp episodes as well and when Simon was told that he had to mentor the groups he was far from happy.

"Well, the fact kind of makes that obvious that out of the three groups he selected for the live shows he put together two at bootcamp," Liam pointed it out and Louis agreed.

"Yeah, Payno, that's what I'm talking about. What we should never forget – though as contestants it is hard to – that to get in front of the judges there are rounds of auditions with the producers, so by the time of even the actual audition, there is a picture of the year's future contestants. What I mean to say that the producers might have even noted the lack of good group performances." Louis had never voiced these thoughts, so he had no idea how to even begin, but he hoped what he was saying made at least some sense.

"Could you just get to your point, Louis? We have much to talk about," Harry spoke up obviously getting irritated with Louis, but Louis just shook his head, which didn't seem to make the youngest very happy.

Then again, he didn't care about it, because he hasn't been very happy with Harry recently and couldn't care less about his complaints. Knowing Harry he just got inspired by Zayn and wanted to start a solo career as soon as possible. Fuck, probably Liam was thinking about that as well. The same Payno who back in 2015 didn't even want it. At this point, he had a feeling that other than him only Nialler was loyal to the band.

"Look, Harry, I'm trying to make you see this whole X Factor thing the way I do, okay? I think what I'm trying to say might actually change your minds about the whole solo contestant idea."

That was enough for Niall it seemed, because his eyes lit up by the end, while Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the bed as if he was saying that he was awaiting the judgement and he gave Louis a chance (which was more than he had when the hiatus-conversation happened). Liam, on the other hand, seemed somewhat amused by what was going on, he was interested in what Louis had to say.

"Go ahead then, I'm curious now," Harry said and Louis nodded trying to remember where he was exactly with his speech and what was yet to come.

"During the first challenge the Over 25s were rather bad and the judges were actually cringing by the performance of most and they questioned how those were able to have a solid audition and get here at all. And yet, they changed the age limit to twenty-eight saying that it will strengthen the competition." Niall's eyes widened at that obviously catching up.

"But if the standard of the Over 25s was bad why cut off people from there among them like Matt who went on to win the competition?" Niall asked the question which has plagued Louis' mind since he re-watched the X Factor and Xtra Factor episodes as well. He actually had to replay the part of the episode where the idea of raising the age limit came up and watch it again and again, but it still made no sense at all to him. Then he looked up the opinions of the change on the internet and realized that pretty much everyone agreed with him.

"What is even funnier is that both the Boys and the Girls categories were praised during the audition and the bootcamp stage as well, so as young Nialler pointed it out, it made no sense at all. Except if they did it to strengthen another category instead." At that Harry seemed actually thoughtful as well.

"You are obviously thinking about the Groups, but are you implying that the numbers of the Boys and Girls were raised by cutting off people from the Overs so there would be enough boys and girls to put together in groups? I mean there are more than twenty-five boys in our category at the moment and as we all know only eight will get to the next stage, there is more than enough already," Harry pointed out, but Louis just shook his head.

"Sure, there is already enough boys and girls to cut off, but not enough good ones to send through." Liam seemed confused at that.

"Weren't you just going on how those categories were the strongest? Surely then there are eight per category who could be sent further." At that Louis grimaced knowing that what he was about to say would shake up the boys.

"That's where the theory comes in. Did you know that before the second episode of bootcamp aired and it was revealed that we were put in a group Liam was a fan favourite to win the entire show?" he asked curiously and Liam nodded while Harry and Niall looked the other two with clear surprise on their faces.

"Yeah, I've been told that I actually found it rather funny because by then I knew that I was to be on the live shows but as a part of a group," Liam stated with a faraway expression.

"I guess it's because how much I've been shown in the episodes, but then again it was mostly because I had a sob story, being kicked out previously, but coming back as an older and more confident contestant. But as those who are going to the live shows tend to be shown more it was a logical conclusion."

Louis was thinking whether he should point out the reaction to Liam's new audition and all, and how probably that was the reason instead of the sob story, but decided against it, because he was trying to convince the others that One Direction was needed and not the other way around. Instead, he decided to continue his monologue.

"So, the Boys and probably the same way the Girls category had eight contestants to send through, but to strengthen the Group categories they had to weaken the Overs even more, which can actually be seen on the show as Walsh didn't have any Over 28s remaining by the finals weekend and yet he would have won if Matt remained in the Overs category," Louis said and Harry swore loudly.

"You are trying to say that some of us were cut to be put in a group?" Harry asked and Liam's eyes widened, he obviously didn't get the message previously. Niall didn't seem that fazed and when Harry looked at him curiously Niall grinned sheepishly.

"Well, let's be honest, Louis is not talking about me, but most probably about you and Liam. If I remember correctly no more than two originally Overs were selected to be part of the final eight Boys. Zayn has been negatively judged thanks to his no dancing parade, but you and Liam were great at every turn." Louis nodded along with the assumptions (because yes, he meant those two) and Harry and Liam shared a look.

Niall had everything to become a star as it was later on revealed, but he started out badly, messing up his audition and Zayn who wanted nothing to do with dancing was actually a whole lot better than Niall who tried hard, so Louis agreed with the lad. Plus by now they all knew the whole 'not being judged' thing was stupid during the second challenge – it certainly didn't earn Zayn plus points that he disappeared. In Spain when Simon told them that they were through he started his monologue by saying that there were weaknesses during bootcamp and that was why they were put together. Obviously, Zayn's disappearing act was one of those.

"It's actually logical if you think about it – you two turned out as the lead singers of the band and for a reason," Louis pointed out, but Liam just shook his head.

"That makes no sense actually. I mean what about Aiden? He fit our age group as well, pretty much the same age as you are and hell, let's face it our look too. Yet not only was he sent through, but he got into the live shows too," Liam protested, but Louis just shook his head.

"Do you remember Big Time Rush?" Louis asked curiously and Liam looked at him like he was stupid.

"Sure, American boyband with their own TV show – oh, and maybe we toured with them? Of course, I remember them!" Louis snorted but nodded. In a way, it was a stupid question. Plus it was kind of hard to forget them as once again One Direction was said to be the reason for another boyband ending. (Thinking about it, they were credited with quite a few of that. They seemed to have ruined the whole industry of it. Oops.)

"The show had a pilot two years before it aired, but Kendall was not part of it, another guy had his role and place in the band. When two years later it was decided that the show will air Kendall was put in the band, saying that the original fourth member's voice was too similar to James'. He was sacked for that. I guess the same might have happened in our case – did you ever notice how well our voices fit together? We were always told that it was a five-minute-long decision and on a whim, but it makes no sense then that we are like the perfect boyband!" At the last part, Niall seemed confused.

"Perfect boyband?" he asked curiously and Louis rolled his eyes. Surely he wasn't the only one to notice it? It was actually rather obvious in his opinion, especially as even during the X Factor it was noted that boybands tended to have at least one who was not as good looking as the others and yet they were all 'so cute and not one of them wasn't handsome'.

"We had Zayn who is ethnicity as bad as it sounds and you, Nialler who is Irish, so we were not only an English group which made us big favourites in Ireland as well not mention that even among us you had a cute accent. Hell, even with our hair colours and in eye colours there is diversity – two blue-eyed, two brown eyed and a green-eyed. And we have three brunettes, a blonde and a black-haired one, but Harry's curls cause some diversity among us brunettes. Don't tell me that you never noticed how good we fit together in looks as well. Hell, here we are even around the same height," Louis said and there was silence after that like they were trying to come up with an argument but failed to.

Anyone who looked at a picture of them would come to that conclusion. Hell, the boy who Kendall replaced was another brunette while Kendall was blonde, and not only did the guy sound like James but he looked like him as well. Big Time Rush even had a Latino. As bad as it sounded, in a boyband even such things were important – that Louis had learned over the years with Modest! Management.

"On 1D Day Simon told us that he is going to send us the video of the decision. Did any of you ever receive it, because I did not, that's for sure." By the end of it, Louis was speaking rather quickly and he lost his breath. He sighed and faced the boys who looked at him stunned.

"So, what, you are saying that we were formed because the judges wanted a perfect boyband as you labelled us?" Liam asked with a curious expression.

"Some suspect that we were actually considered even by the producers to be put together. What I'm trying to say is that Simon might have had bigger plans for us than we ever thought. I wouldn't be surprised if he put us together just to sign us and the only reason why he went along with the whole show was that it gave us recognition and fans and because he got the groups. He said it himself that after we sang Torn he nearly jumped up and wanted to sign us to Syco right there."

At that, they all seemed thoughtful because all of them must have heard that part before. It was actually in the episode itself but then, of course, they weren't named. However, in later interviews, Simon always said that he knew right there that they were amazing and going to places.

Though Louis was still not convinced back then Simon meant them in that episode. He remembered how at Judges' Houses they were actually sure that Simon only decided on taking them to the live show at the last minute and he had just changed his mind after they were sent back to the holding room without a response. He had a feeling that some of the organic bands and the manufactured girl band as well surprised Simon during the Judges' Houses audition and for a moment he gave up on his original plan. However, once the live shows came around it became obvious that there was demand for a young baby-faced boyband just as Simon suspected beforehand. What was important though that Louis was pretty sure that their band was not a coincidence and that they were chosen to win the competition.

"It actually makes sense though. I mean most boy and girl bands are formed through auditions. When you make a band with friends there is always at least one who isn't as good as the others and the only reason he is part of it is the familiarity. So, as long the bandmates don't kill each other or disband before the first album, manufactured groups work better," Niall added thoughtfully. At that Liam nodded.

"I actually read a statistic which had data from all seasons of the X Factor and it said that while groups formed before the show tend to get further in the live shows, because their story sounds better and because of that people vote for them liking how close they are, the put together bands are more successful in real life. Of course, we were one of the prime examples of that," Liam said and suddenly everyone was silent even though before no one seemed to be able to shut up especially Louis himself.

"I believe that Simon regretted not signing JLS after their big success," Louis started thinking about the boyband from 2008 that became the runner-up and a big hit. "He probably wanted a boyband of his own but didn't find the perfect candidates. It is actually rumoured that Syco had an audition for a boyband around April or May. I just think that by then Simon realized how big of a platform the show was to launch a band and instead made up his boyband from the auditionees."

"It's nice and all that Simon wanted a band but why is that important?" Liam asked with a curious expression. Louis beamed at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Even Louis Walsh said during the competition that Simon focused on us – but it wasn't only Simon. We all know that we were pushed to win the show. Simon wanted us to succeed and not only because we were his act, but because he wanted to sign us to have his own pet-boyband. Not only were we most probably carefully selected, but we were selected to win." That perked up all three.

"Cool, so we were so bad as a group that no matter all the pushing we still failed," Harry said sarcastically and Louis grimaced.

"Well, you were always perfect Mr. Superstar, don't worry," he replied and was about to say more but of course Niall stopped him.

"We agreed on letting Louis tell his side – so let's focus on that. So, Lou, you are saying that we were carefully selected. What makes you think then that even if we try going solo they wouldn't just put together again? I mean based on what you have said no matter what we do or even what Z plans, we are meant to be a band," Niall changed the topic back. Louis hesitated because this was the part where he was a bit conflicted.

"You see, I do believe that the band was meant to be, but I believe that before bootcamp Simon had not yet decided on all the members. I believe there were about seven or eight boys who fit his idea and he used this week to choose five. I'm afraid if we continue this week as we have done so far the band would be still made, just with a bit different set-up," Louis replied and he received some hesitant looks.

"Well, that's rather fucked up," Niall cracked.

"Yeah, especially because I think no matter the members the band would be pushed to win as no group has won before and Simon would surely want to have the first winning group. So, if we continue like this maybe three of them will end up in a band that might do better or worse who knows and even if the others do get through, they will be probably seen as big competition for the teenage girl vote so they would be sabotaged," Louis added.

***

If what Louis had said had any truth in it Harry had a great chance on the show on his own as well, but he had to wonder if without One Direction he would be anywhere near to where he was in 2017 (even if we was ready to admit it to himself that back in future he liked to pretend that the band was not needed for his success as solo artist).

It wasn't like he didn't have a solo album now or his name was unknown so while the idea of becoming a solo act was tempting, he could just do the same thing he did before, he guessed, (though the boy band label was sadly hard to shed.) The thing was though that Louis admitted that everything they did might be in vain because they could not know what they did exactly last time to be chosen for the band.

"You know Lou, as surprising as it is to say, I think you are right. We all need the band," Harry said softly and Louis smiled at him with his blue eyes lighting up. Louis probably didn't expect that Harry would agree. He was also still insecure, Harry concluded. He must have thought that without the band he had no chance to succeed, so it was just as much about himself as the band itself, but Harry was still somehow touched by how hard Louis was trying to convince them to try being One Direction again. Then again he guessed Louis was always the one fighting the most for the band – and at that thought, Harry actually felt guilty for pushing the others to start solo careers back when he came up with the idea of the hiatus.

It was actually funny because for the last two days it never even occurred Harry that they could do it all differently, but when the idea hit in the form of one Zayn Malik, it hit hard. It was like it was 2014 again and Jeff was saying again and again how big Harry could be as a solo artist and how breaking out of the band was what was needed and that Harry was meant to be the superstar as he was already the face of the band. Just like then, now Harry had a hard time not to see the solo superstar dream. However, the biggest difference was that he was from 2017 and he already had a taste of the solo career and he wasn't sure it was so much better – not when the chances of failure was as high as it would be here.

"I'm going to be young enough even years later to go solo, so I'm in. I mean guys all of us would still be in the Boys category in 2017 as well, so of course, I'm in!" Niall said happily, and Harry curiously turned towards Liam who shook his head in amusement.

"As nice it is to hear that we are the prime example of a boyband – though those experts certainly didn't know about our lack of dancing abilities when the idea came up – you miss a crucial point here and his name is Zayn," Liam pointed out and Harry's eyes widened. How he forgot that he wasn't sure after all it was actually because of the said lad this whole conversation started. He looked at Louis curiously who met his eyes.

"I will admit that I think Zayn is needed for the band to work. It's not like we didn't win awards without Zayn even the biggest of the AMAs, Artist of the Year and all, or our album didn't sell or something, but that was after we were already a huge hit. However, to get so big I do believe we need our Bradford bad boy. I just want to remind you though that Zayn is the smart and logical one, I think he will get to the same conclusion that the success of One Direction cannot be copied and it would be foolish to let it all go for something as uncertain as a solo career at this point." Harry was actually surprised by Louis' deep insight. He sometimes forgot that the eldest boy was more than just his humour. "Also, I really don't want a random stranger in the band if the judges decide that the band needs five members."

"Well, then let's make a deal. I'm all in for One Direction if Zayn joins as well," Liam stated and Louis nodded. Harry watched the scene with interest.

"And who is going to try to convince Zayn?" he asked curiously and at that Liam met his eyes.

"All of us. We are all adults now and we are talking about trying to re-create a success unheard of, so we'll need all our wits because it won't work otherwise. We'll also need to learn to work together again because let's face it, we haven't been the best in that recently. Even if Zayn agrees and we decide to do it, it won't be easy. So, who is in?" Liam asked and Harry raised his hand just as Louis and Niall did though he was a bit more hesitant. If it wasn't for Louis' analysis of how Simon wanted a boyband very much, he probably would have pushed for the solo career. He was just very much afraid of failure.

"Great, does anyone have an idea how to start because from what we know we know the band's future is rather questionable?" This time Louis grinned – the type of grin which always meant trouble with Louis Tomlinson.

"Oh, yeah, we will give the judges the surprise of their lives," Louis started and Harry had an inkling where this was going so he started smiling stupidly. If he was right then Louis was completely nuts, but a genius as well.

"As noted we can't reanimate what happened in the real bootcamp, and we most certainly don't want to just go home because we were kicked off or have some random strangers in our band. It should be all of us or none of us, I believe. So we have to make sure One Direction exists in a simple way. We create the band instead of letting the judges make one, so we perform as a group," Louis said and Niall let out a bark-like laughter while Liam frowned.

"That sounds like a very dangerous plan. Simon freaking Cowell isn't the type to like such surprises. He likes to be in control as we all know," Liam pointed out, but Louis shook his head.

"Simon loves a good show and we can give him one. I think we should go and ask some producers. I believe for the sake of the show the judges won't be told of what is to happen or they will be asked to pretend not to know about it. I think that with you Liam in the group they won't just say 'no' automatically as I'm pretty sure you were always a stand-out contestant this season and you were supposed to be the main member of the manufactured band because some people already know you and you have more experience than most around our age. They will at least give us a chance to sing and then we will, and let's face it, we will impress because we are good together."

Harry was actually impressed (somewhat) by Louis' plan. It was kind of crazy, but it might just work. After all so far in the bootcamp, the problem was that they were too good – surely they would be given at least a minute of show time then.

"I agree with Lou, Simon was not happy with the groups, and if everything Louis said had even just a spark of truth in it then Simon knows by now probably that this year he is to receive the Groups so once he hears us sing together he will be happy to have us," Niall pointed out. "He will want to sign us on the spot!"

"Okay, but what if the producer we ask says no?" Liam asked curiously and Louis grinned.

"Then comes the more extreme solution – we do it against their wishes. Simon loves the controversial decisions and drama as we know. We do the same as we would have done if we had permission and hope that the judges like us and put us through no matter the fact that we were naughty boys."

"You do realize that we could all just be kicked off the show for a stunt like this?" Liam groaned while leaning against Harry who patted him on his back awkwardly.

"Well, then we can just all come back next year as you suggested," Louis said with a bit of venom in his voice, though his expression suggested that he was just joking. Harry wasn't that sure, he had a feeling that Louis took that comment to his heart because he seemed convinced that he wouldn't be among those who could actually get through as solo artists. "But really, I don't think that if we ask for permission first then there will be any problem. Knowing how much they love putting groups together, I think they will like our idea. Hell, in the original timeline they put us together."

"You know, I think it would create a great show and our future fans would love it," Niall piped in but Liam just shook his head. "I can already see the millions of hits on the video."

"Wasn't it Simon who said that if we made any friends just forget it?" he asked and then an idea came to Harry's mind.

"Then we will tell Simon the truth," he started, but he was cut off by three shouting "WHAT?" and he realized that it kind of came out differently than he wanted to. "I didn't mean the time travel just that here in bootcamp we realized that there are one too many great singers in the Boys category and we didn't feel like being unique enough, but during the Man in the Mirror rehearsals we concluded that we sound amazing together."

"Well, that might even work," Liam said with a sigh. "Okay, if we can convince Zayn to join the band and this awfully risky plan then I'm all in."

"All in," Harry, Louis, and Niall echoed and Harry winked at Liam who just sighed but had a small, but fond smile.

***

Zayn was a bit surprised that it seemed during room assignment the four boys paid that much attention that they knew where he stayed. What was even more surprising that they just walked in his room (which he actually shared with another guy who was just out for the moment) like they owned it. Then again he guessed what should have actually surprised him that they only broke into his room now, they could have done it days ago.

He was laying on his bed with the lyrics of his chosen song when the four lads walked in. He automatically jumped up and seized the enemy, but this time they didn't seem frightening at all, even Louis was unusually calm.

"Zayn," Liam greeted him with a small nod.

"Lads," he simply replied looking between the four of them. They were standing in a row with Liam and Harry in the middle and Louis and Niall on the two ends. Zayn remembered their words of "It's not over!" just too well. He wondered what they wanted this time.

"We decided that you were right," Harry said which surprised Zayn totally. He probably had a comical expression because Niall started laughing so hard that Harry had to pat him to make sure he was alright and breathing normally.

"The fact we are here is already changing things and messing our history up." It was not that hard to see so Zayn nodded. After all the type of familiarity between the boys was hard to deny. The four of them certainly didn't follow his example of pretending not to know each other.

"I'm glad to know that I was right, but why are you here exactly?" he asked while he crossed his arms. "I have a song to prepare and as far as I know you have one as well." What he certainly did not need was a headache caused by their drama. To Zayn's surprise Louis stepped forward, but this time he most certainly did not look like he wanted to punch the crap out of him.

"Look, out of all of us – okay, maybe not Liam, but certainly the others – you are the most level-headed and logical one," that was an interesting start, Zayn thought and motioned for Louis to continue.

"We had a long talk one I can recap for you if you need it, but we kind of came to the conclusion that we were put together as a group for a reason – Simon wanted us from the start. And even if we ignore that I have one question for you. Which name is more well-known in the world: Zayn Malik or Matt Cardle?" Louis asked curiously. Zayn was hesitant for a moment because he knew well where Louis was going, but he had to admit that the older boy was right.

"Mine," he replied as there was no question there. By 2017 he was pretty sure most of the people have forgotten about Matt. Louis nodded.

"And who won this season of the X Factor?" Louis questioned him again.

"Matt." That was the truth. Matt won the show but it wasn't him to win Global Success Awards in a row at the BRITs. It was the thought that has actually plagued his mind since he decided to go solo this time around. He had a feeling that there was a chance for him to win, but winning the X Factor didn't automatically mean world success, just a record deal (at the same label actually as where One Direction was signed).

"Look, Zayn, we all agree on the fact that we don't want to be in a boyband in our forties. You know that I actually was not exactly enthusiastic about the idea – at all. By the way Louis, you didn't help there," Liam said glancing at Louis who just shrugged but a mischievous smile was playing on the edge of his lips.

"But you can't deny that whatever we had was good. We all got the recognition, fame, and money we wanted and it's not like it ruined our plans of a solo career." This time Niall stepped forward and ruffled his fluffy blonde hair. His blue eyes were focused on Zayn.

"During my first audition, Katy Perry told me that she started her singing career at fifteen and she didn't make it until she was twenty-three. That's where we are different – we made it big during the said time period, but even when we decided to end it, we were not too old to start anew, not to mention that we were known by then, so we didn't have to start it from square one." Niall was sometimes very insightful, Zayn reminded himself. He nearly asked about the whole Katy Perry situation and if it was true that Niall made a move on her, but instead he slowly nodded.

"So, what? What do you want from me? Ruin my performance to make sure I'm getting kicked off and hope to be offered a lifeline?" he asked sarcastically because they had to know how absurd this all sounded.

"You know, I kind of accidentally stumbled across a comment on YouTube, but I nearly wrote to the girl, because I found her response hilarious and actually quite true. To your comment on how you never wanted to be in a boyband, to be part of One Direction she replied that she never planned or really wanted to be an astronaut either, but if she was made one, she surely wouldn't say no to it," Louis said while grinning like an idiot and Zayn scoffed. Niall started laughing again and Zayn watched the door intensely because his roommate could be back any minute. Harry looked at Louis with amusement, but then he shook his head and he tilted his head.

"Nah, we are planning to sing as a group for the last challenge. You in or are we to be a four-piece from the beginning?" Harry proposed and Zayn frowned.

"Are you all mad?" he asked and the four guys started laughing at the same time, though Zayn had no idea why he was being serious.

"Nah, just Louis," Harry said and the said idiot turned in his direction probably for revenge. He shouted "I will get you for that, H," but Liam stopped him before the conversation could turn into a fight.

"Well, it was your idea, Tommo," Niall provided with a wide smile, though it was not exactly a surprise in Zayn's opinion.

"Look, we should at least try this. We don't know why we are here or how long we are staying. Hell, maybe no matter what we do once we wake up in our time again it would be like we never left – I like that possibility actually. All I know is that One Direction changed all our lives and it gave us all countless possibilities. Let's face it, we were kicked off the show, none of us even got in the best thirty-two let alone twelve and yet we are all famous, insanely rich in our time and have freaking recording contracts and millions of fans," Harry concluded it all quite well, Zayn had to admit and it was far from bullshit.

"So you want me to willingly join a boy band?" he asked with high eyebrows and Niall looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mate, we are asking you to be insanely rich and famous," he pointed it out and when it was said that it was hard to argue with the logic. "And yes, join the biggest band of the decade or whatnot."

"Look, Aiden was speculated to win the season and yet somehow he only became the ninth, even though he was such a fan favourite that he was asked to join the freaking X Factor tour when he wasn't supposed to. He was even signed, but his debut single became what the fortieth or was it only the thirty-fifth? And ours? First. Maybe you would follow Matt's path instead but even then your name wouldn't have as much merit as it holds now," Louis said and it didn't surprise Zayn that he came up with Aiden's example as the pair was quite good friends in the X Factor House and Louis took it very badly when Aiden left the competition.

"Okay, I get it, One Direction was an X Factor phenomenon, I know that – you talk to me like I wasn't there," Zayn said with irritation. It wasn't like he knew nothing of what happened to each act after the X Factor or like he had no idea what the music industry was like. He was part of it all and knew just as much as the other boys. Liam met his eyes and the younger boy nodded.

"Then I guess you will choose wisely. Tomorrow at eight o'clock meet us in the lounge. If you are there then you will join us and accept all that comes with being in One Direction. If you don't show up we'll understand that you have your own plan and we won't bother you anymore. How does that sound?" Liam asked all officially. Zayn wondered if the younger lad just said that on a whim or the four of them actually came up with the deadline together. It must have been the second because the other three just nodded rather solemnly.

"Brilliantly," Zayn replied sarcastically. At the same moment, the door opened and his roommate looked at his ex-bandmates with a puzzled expression.

"Hi?" he offered and the boys actually looked a bit sheepish.

"We were just about to leave, but hi to you too. I'm Harry," ever the charming lad said with a smile which showed off his dimples. "Bye!" Harry said while Niall, Louis, and Liam waved goodbye.

"Eight o'clock, lounge, Zayn!" Louis called out after he left the room. His roommate looked at him with wide brown eyes, but Zayn just shrugged.

"Don't mind them, they are a bit mad," he offered as some explanation, but the truth was, he was not exactly sure if they were crazy or if they were geniuses – he guessed there was only a fine line between the two.

 


	5. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is life outside the Wembley stadium as the boys learn.

Chapter V.

**"All you need to know is**

**You can call me"**

The fifth day of bootcamp came which was important for multiple reasons – they were to ask for permission to create a group, they were also to perform together for the first time again and there was the Zayn business as well. So, Niall was a right mess and was fidgeting because with every passing minute eight o'clock was getting closer. He wondered what was going to happen if Zayn didn't show up. Would Harry decide to be a solo act as well? But if it was only Louis, Liam and he left wouldn't Liam's mind wander into dangerous territories as well?

Both Harry and Louis slept in their rooms, so it was only Liam and him, and even the beds have been pushed back in their original positions though he had to admit that he wouldn't have minded sleeping like the first night, because maybe with the others around he would have gotten more sleep. During the original bootcamp, he was, of course, nervous every time he needed to show off his skills, but he kind of always thought that at one point he would be sent home anyway. This time it was a whole lot worse – the life he knew was at stake and as of yet it wasn't even risked by the celebrity judges, but by his own (ex-new-whatever)-bandmate.

In one way he kind of got where Zayn and even Harry and Liam came from, he really did. However, he wasn't sure why they would risk it all. Was being in a band with him so bad, Niall couldn't help but wonder. Sure, it was fun to have all the spotlight on himself, but it was always good to have others around for the hundredth of boring interview or during hours of long rehearsals. Was it all a lie for the fans and for the media? Every time the others said how much fun they were having together? Because Niall didn't lie about that.

Sure, he was good in selling false information to the reporters (they even made a competition out of it, who was able to feed the most creative story to the reporters), but he really enjoyed having others around when the career they have chosen became exhausting and took a toll out of him.

"You okay there, Nialler?" Liam asked after exiting the bathroom after his shower. Niall nodded numbly.

"We are still here," Niall said softly and Liam sat down next to him on the edge of his bed while throwing his towel on his own. He put his left arm around Niall and pulled him closer to him.

"We are," Liam agreed half-heartedly.

"We don't know how to get home," Niall prompted and once again the older boy agreed. "This is so fucked up. I don't even remember what's like to be normal anymore. We have been caught up in the spotlight from such a young age that I'm not sure what it would be like not to be famous." At that, Liam laughed humourlessly.

"I know what you mean, Ni. Don't be so down though, mate. You are supposed to be our little ray of sunshine. If you are being like that how should I behave?" Liam asked with a smile, but Niall shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand, Liam. You are you – hell, I'm sure without the band you would have become famous as well. Simon was stupid both times to send you away. But I? I've been told that I have a seed of talent and that's all. Oh, and I'm likeable," Niall said with a frown and he guessed it really was out of character for him, but he thought that when one was stuck seven years in the past and everything they knew could change with a simple mistake it was kind of given that he could be a bit depressed.

"Have you seen that bit of Xtra Factor where Simon is going on and on how I have limited talent and that I was boring the pants out of him? Well, that was me at sixteen. You on the other hand – everyone loved you. You said it yourself, you screwed up your audition but they let you through just because people can't help but love you. You know since Louis' tale last night I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that no matter what Louis says what Simon said was not just part of a big conspiracy to be able to make us a band." Niall bit his lips and motioned for Liam to continue.

"I-I had a sob story as I said yesterday, but other than that what was I? I was ambitious, but that's all. I don't know if you have ever seen the complete version of my first audition. I guess you did because after I got together with Cheryl it was all over the internet because of one little wink. The important thing is that Simon told me that twenty percent was missing. I never understood what he meant until I was put in a group with you guys. Everyone loved Louis because he was so funny – hell, even in 2017 our fans re-watch our video diaries for the hundredth time because of his stunts. When Simon was asked who was his favourite after he chose us for the live shows it was, of course, Harry Styles. He became so famous for a reason – so fucking charming, he could charm the pants off of every living person. Zayn was the bad boy, all brooding and mysterious, but at the same time fun. You, everyone just loved you, Nialler, the cute Irish lad with booming laughter, fluffy blonde hair, crooked teeth, large confidence and your guitar stuck in your hands. It was then I realized that I had no chance at all in the competition as a solo artist, because what I lacked, that twenty percent was the X Factor."

At that Niall was about to protest, but Liam stopped him. "Oh, come on, don't tell me it's not true because it is. I had a good and steady voice, but I lacked personality. You have been told that it wouldn't sell records that you are likeable, but it's not true, it certainly helped our record sales." Niall knew that the last part was true, but he still felt the need to speak up.

"Sure, but we needed your voice on that record to be able to sell it. I kind of get what you mean Leeyum, but don't ever sell yourself so short. You just needed some crazy company to find yourself. Though I'm actually pretty sure that we would have never got anywhere if, in the beginning, you were less of a Daddy Direction. We needed you to push us to be able to do our best," Niall stated and Liam smiled at that.

"And here I thought I was comforting you, Ni," Liam stated and Niall laughed with the aforementioned booming laughter.

"Well, I'm the cute one, right? It's part of the job." After a second he added softly. "You know, I missed this." Liam looked at him while tilting his head. Niall's heart skipped a beat. It was all so natural and yet it was foreign because it had been probably years anything like this happened.

"What?" he asked curiously and Niall just opened his arms and gestured around.

"This, just us, having a heart to heart as girly and sappy as it sounds. I mean I can't remember the last time we really talked, just the two of us or with any of the lads prior to this situation, really," Niall stated absentmindedly. It was frightening – having to re-create his entire life, but at the same time there were some nice things in it, he guessed.

***

The sappy and most certainly not manly heart to heart was of course ruined by one of the lads – by Louis, to no one's surprise. Liam was about to call out for ruining the mood, but the wide eyes of his older friend stopped him. He noted that tears were running down the smooth and sun-kissed skin of Louis. Automatically he and Niall stood up, and within a second the Irish lad was holding onto their oldest band member.

"Tommo?" Niall asked softly, but Louis just shook his head indicating that he wasn't ready to speak. Minutes have passed and Niall didn't stop hugging Louis while Liam was standing around awkwardly. The door opened again (without knocking of course) and Harry walked in like he owned the place only to be stopped by the sight of a teary-eyed Louis being hugged by a frightened Niall.

Harry shifted closer to Liam and kind of stage-whispered to him, "What did I miss?" It reminded Liam of the BRITs in 2014 when Harry was in the toilet when it was announced that they won the Global Success Award for the second time in a row and when he arrived panting to the stage he asked (speaking into the mic, so everyone heard) what award they even won.

"I-I spoke with my Mum this morning," Louis said after a moment of total silence because Liam didn't know how to answer Harry. For a moment Liam didn't get it, but then, of course, it sank in – Louis talked to his late mother.

"Oh, fuck, mate, I forgot about that," Niall said in a muffled tone because he pulled Louis even closer to himself. Harry joined the hug without a word and even Liam automatically shifted towards the little group.

"I-I was so caught up with this fucking competition and the whole seeking fame thing that I didn't even check my mobile. I had tons of missed calls and messages from my sisters. You know, I didn't say a word about the competition apparently since the first day. I actually only accidentally found my phone, because the battery was low and I didn't even look for it," Louis told them while obviously having a hard time speaking at all, but with all the frustration he felt the words were pouring out of his mouth.

Liam couldn't even imagine how his older friend could feel now. It was in a way funny because they were all from 2017 where everyone was addicted to their smartphones and yet Liam himself realized that he had yet to use his outside of answering a text from his parents. It had probably to do with the fact that the mobile that belonged to them in this time period didn't feel like their own.

"She kept repeating how worried she was that she thought there was something wrong going on and I could hardly speak at all. I said some shit lie about how I had to go and just hang up on her. Oh, and then I noticed I had tons of missed calls and texts from Hannah as well." Liam's frown deepened at that. It seemed that they have forgotten that there was an entire world outside the X Factor Bootcamp. They all had families and friends and Louis even had a girlfriend to worry about.

"Fuck, completely forgot about her too," Harry said and Louis laughed out humourlessly. Liam just nodded along.

"I did too," Louis said with obvious distress and he let go of Niall. Slowly the group hug was loosened and Liam found himself standing next to Louis who leaned against him.

"You are actually not the only one, Lou. I just saw yesterday that I had missed calls and texts from Holly," Niall said with a shake of his head. "You are not the only one to fucking forget that you had a girlfriend. I have one – the thing is I actually thought that I've broken up with her by this point, but it must have been after Simon's house."

Liam remembered that Niall was dating a blonde girl before the fame and that the girl later wrote rather harsh things to Niall on Twitter. (Then again if his memory was right Niall did break up with her just because of The X Factor, and while it made sense – London and Mullingar were quite apart, it was still a no-no.)

"Karma is a bitch, I just realized. This is what we get for saying at every fucking interview how we would love to re-live being put together as a group," Harry stated with a frown and he ran his hand through his curly hair messing it up completely. The mess of curls hanged loosely around his face which had a rather solemn expression.

"I'm pretty sure it was you, Hazza, who said in one of our video diaries that you would want time travel as your superpower," Niall pointed out. Liam didn't actually remember that particular video, but they have been asked that question over and over again and he did know that occasionally that answer came up.

"You tell me about the karma. My son has just been born from a mother who at this point in time thinks I'm as cute as a puppy if she even remembers me," Liam pointed out and some of them chuckled at the impossibility of the situation they were stuck in.

"Well, aren't we just a fucked up lot?" Niall asked with a wide grin and they couldn't help but laugh. Liam knew well that it wasn't a laugh based on good humour, but a more morbid one, laughing at their own misfortune. He wondered if anyone else had ever been in a more absurd situation.

"Words right out of my mouth, young padawan," Louis said with a small smile, but then it turned into a frown quickly. "How can we go on and pretend that everything is okay? How can I ever again see my mother in person? How can I go on knowing that my son might never exist? What do I do with a girlfriend I hardly remember dating by now?" It was hard to see Louis so devastated. The boy has been known for his smiles and smirks after all. The worst thing was that Liam didn't have an answer to his questions.

"The worst thing is that I don't think we could just tell our families – I mean I think they might actually believe us, we have dozens of original songs to prove it with at least and countless memories of the future, but they would certainly worry even more and it would be unfair to them. Being the parents of pop stars is hard enough let alone time traveller popstars," Niall pointed out the problem and Liam silently agreed with him. His parents always believed in him and let him do what he wanted to – perform. However, he could imagine the wide eyes of his mother as he explained everything to her and told her about her grandson. It was just too much for the five of them and they were the ones living in this absurd situation.

"I agree with Niall if I ever told something like to my mother and I don't think she would ever let me out of her sight again," Harry said with a grimace. It was at that moment that Liam looked at his watch and swore under his breath.

"Guys, we have an appointment," he said in a grave tone and he noted how all the other lads suddenly became even more serious.

"Do we really want to go downstairs? I mean last night Zayn didn't seem too enthusiastic about re-joining our group," Niall prompted, but Liam shook his head.

"We gave him a deal and we shouldn't go back on our word – if he isn't there it's his own loss. I think we proved it well enough that sticking with the band has its benefits," Liam simply said and to his surprise, Niall seemed to have accepted his words, though the blonde still didn't seem exactly enthusiastic by the prospect of waiting around in the lounge of the hotel.

Other than Niall though no one commented on it and Louis and Harry seemed to go along with just being told what to do which was actually quite out of character for both of them (as both were rather natural leaders and centres of the attention). Liam didn't question their newfound willingness to accept instructions because both boys were rather lost in their thoughts. He wondered if it was still about the realization that they really seemed to have been stuck in the past and that everyone they loved was different here or if it was about the Zayn-situation.

They decided to use the stairs instead of the lift, mostly because they were all too restless for waiting around and some walking wouldn't be bad for any of them. The lounge was actually rather busy, there were contestants mingling around and Liam spotted the boys of Twem on first glance, but what caught his eyes was an entirely different person.

"No fucking way," Niall swore right beside him.

"Yes, fucking way, Nialler," Louis said with a wide grin on his face, his blue eyes shining with a light Liam couldn't remember seeing for years.

"I'm actually surprised, wouldn't have thought he would be here," Harry admitted and Liam had to agree even though upstairs he was trying to keep up a cool act. At that moment Zayn who was sitting on a sofa and watched two girls from Husstle looked in their direction and stood up. Liam kind of wasn't sure what to do now – to walk up to Zayn or just stay where they were. However, Zayn solved that problem for them, he closed the space between them with quick steps.

"Good morning lads," Zayn simply greeted them and he received a bunch of baffled expressions as an answer. Even Liam forgot how to speak. Zayn frowned at the lack of response which woke Liam up from his semi-awareness and offered his hand to Zayn who took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm guessing we are to see each other quite often then," Liam stated seriously and Zayn nodded with a similar expression.

"That's the plan. Though last time I've checked we had a song to learn because in a few hours we have to perform," Zayn pointed out and that seemed to have peaked Harry's interest because he suddenly shifted closer to the two and a cheeky smile appeared on his face. Liam was about to share the song choice with Zayn, but Harry was quicker.

"We have actually decided to sing a song we already know. One that we have performed countless times before," Harry said with a grin. "It's on the list, Viva la Vida." It was a song they covered during the X Factor tour and when they performed in clubs before their original material was released as well.

They decided on the song last night just after the confrontation with Zayn. It was Harry's idea originally, though it even crossed Liam's mind when he was thinking of singing as a solo act, but changing his song from what he sang originally.

"That was our song for Week 1 of the live shows," Liam pointed out during the conversation about the song choice, but Harry shrugged.

"If I remember well Week 1 was Number 1 hits, and we know plenty of those by heart, covered just as many," Harry replied. Liam had to agree with Harry on that and he knew that their version of the Coldplay song was met by praises from the judges and it was only their second ever performance together, so obviously this time they would be able to please the experts even more.

In the end, the four of them agreed that it was a logical choice, though they were a bit disappointed that Torn was not on the list, so this time around it wouldn't be their first performance together.

"Sounds good to me, lads, but we still need to practice. It's been ages since we have sung that song together," Zayn replied rather enthusiastically which surprised Liam, but he was glad of it. He didn't want Zayn to feel pressured to join, and he wanted him in the band willingly.

"Right, we should go back to our room then, because we don't have much time before our lesson with Brian," Liam proposed.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, talk about this before?" Louis gestured towards the circle the five of them automatically formed to shield themselves from the rest of the people in the hotel's lounge.

***

Louis found it kind of weird how easily Liam and Harry seemed to have accepted that Zayn was back and their biggest problem was when and where to practice their song. Louis wanted Zayn back because he felt that to achieve the same success all five of them were needed, but that didn't mean that there was nothing to talk about. Not to mention that even their plans did not go further than 'try to get Zayn back'.

"Well, we have judges to impress first," Harry pointed out. "We first need to be accepted as a band, then we will have more than enough time to speak about the specifics and logistics and whatnot. I'm pretty sure that we all agree on the fact that we want back what we had, right?"

At that everyone nodded. It wasn't exactly a question to think through for Louis – he certainly couldn't even remember what he was going to do if he was kicked off the show which was kind of funny especially considering how he didn't think he would get far. Drama teacher, right, he suddenly remembered.

"Yes, step one is getting through bootcamp as a band," Liam proposed and they all agreed to that.

"How about getting back to our room?" Louis asked and everyone looked at him with confusion, so he sighed dramatically. "I meant Niall's and Liam's room of course." At that Niall cracked up and let out a bark-like laughter. All around people looked in their direction, but no one seemed interested in them, they all went back to mind their own businesses.

"Our room, really Tommo?" Liam asked with disbelief as they started walking upstairs. Louis just shrugged with a cheeky smile and then he looked back and watched Harry and Zayn engaging in an animated but rather quiet conversation while Niall was skipping stairs ahead of them. Louis shook his head at how ordinary it all seemed even though it had been years since anything even as simple as this took place – just the five of them together.

"It's going to be weird, you know? Once again being on stage with you guys – with Zayn," Liam said quietly and he seemed to look back every second stair at the pair of Harry and Zayn.

"Yeah, it's been a while, but I guess we did it so many times that it will be easy to get used to it again. You know like swimming – you can't forget it," Louis pointed out and Liam laughed out at that.

"Swimming? Not a good example with Zayn." Still, Louis knew that Liam understood what he meant. Once they reached the room and sat down on the floor in a circle it was soon proven right. It was Liam who got his phone out and looked up the song on the internet though they only needed to read the lyrics about one time to refresh their memory of it. After all, they chose it because of the sheer amount of times they have covered it.

They decided to sing it the same way as they originally did except the last line went to Harry. In Louis' opinion, they already sounded freaking amazing, but it was decided that they would keep on practicing like mad. This was their one chance after all and none of them wanted to ruin it.

"We are supposed to go to Wembley at ten for our session with a vocal coach. What are we going to do with them? And then we are supposed to meet Brian at the Hilton Hotel at twelve as well," Harry asked at half past nine. Everyone turned to Louis, probably because it was all originally his idea.

"Well, when of us is called in all five of us will show up and just tell the vocal coach – whoever it is, hope it's not Savan – that we want to try singing together. Obviously, they will try to talk us out of it, but as they like a good show as well, they will let us do it. Especially when they hear us sing," Louis said and the other four looked at each other uncertainly.

"You know, Tommo, most of the times when we listened to you we got in big trouble," Zayn pointed out and Louis smirked. "Also, doesn't Savan hate you for always fighting for control? I'm not sure he likes meddling teenagers going against the rules."

"Who said anything about not getting in trouble? I'm just being realistic and I know that 'we are too talented to let go of'," he mimicked the judges. That was what they have been told when they were put together. Louis remembered it so well because he liked the sound of being very talented. That was seven freaking years ago when out of all of them Liam was pretty much the only one who had an idea what he was doing. This time they were all professionals, and very few singers (and especially not one here) had done more than them.

"Yeah, didn't we actually promise once that we won't ever go along with his plans again?" Liam asked with a thoughtful expression and Louis sighed dramatically.

"Look guys, fact or not – Simon Cowell loves drama," Louis proposed the game and everyone replied "Fact," while rolling their eyes at the smug expression of the eldest.

"Fact or not – we sound good together." The answer was obvious to that and none of them could deny it. Louis was actually rather sure that they were brought together much like any boy band, simply their auditions were not as straightforward as in most cases, but no matter the circumstances of their formation, their voices fit well together.

Liam and Harry were the basics, they had the solid and strong voices while the rest of them all had unique tones which made their songs easily recognizable and not only gave them a big range, but once they all sang together their voices blended together amazingly creating something special (and a lot of millions of pounds).

"Fact or not – the Groups category was labelled bad for this season." Once again they all called out "Fact," and Louis' smile widened even more.

"Fact or not – they were to form groups anyways." Now Liam actually crossed his arms and looked at Louis like he was crazy.

"I don't know – it's a fact, maybe?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Leeyum knows his own history," Louis called out happily and Niall laughed out and Harry and Zayn smiled.

"Says the guy who couldn't answer like any questions about boybands and I don't know – didn't even recognize his own band's achievement," Liam replied sarcastically and Louis bit his lips not to call out something rude (they didn't have the time to fight at the moment), but instead smiled cheekily.

"Well, it was actually a rather awkward moment – of course, I knew it was us, but it would sound a bit egotistical to admit that we broke six Guinness records, right? By the way, are you stalking me, Payno? I can just imagine you sitting before your laptop searching for my name on YouTube." At that Liam snorted and nudged Louis playfully.

"Keep dreaming, Tomlinson." Louis looked around and noted how the other three boys were obviously enjoying the show the two of them created. Turning back to Liam he looked at the younger boy with a lovesick expression.

"Oh, you are in all my dreams, Leeyum. I can't last a night without seeing your pretty face," he said in an overdramatic tone and sent a kiss in Liam's direction who just rolled his eyes, but seemed amused by the action. Niall was rolling on the floor by Louis' theatrical response and even Harry and Zayn laughed out loud.

"I might just start shipping the two of you together," Harry concluded and Louis frowned.

"Oh sod off, Styles. It's too soon for any shipping because as of now our fan count is about zero," he pointed out the obvious problem but Harry just shrugged while smiling cheekily.

"Well, then I'm the first official shipper of the pairing," he announced and then a banter started about the 'official pairings'. It was a conversation they had like million times – after all Larry, Narry, Lilo, Ziam, and whatnot was just as part of their fandom as any of their songs or inner jokes. Not to mention the endless hours their management found it crucial to talk about them. The strange thing that what started out as fun turned into a big and a rather tense issue and Louis himself was one of the most fed up about it, yet here they were all laughing and joking about it.

Their minds belonged to their version of 2017 and yet as they were stuck in 2010 it seemed that they kind of behaved like it was a year in-between before the real fame began and with that all the issues, maybe 2011. He guessed it was because the familiarity between them was unquestionable, but they all knew that they were stuck together for quite a while if they wanted to be back in the same position they had been. However, as for years, this was the first time there were no fan girls, reporters, media or fan theories, so all the added baggage were missing – they were just five lads thrown together who sought the same future (involving fame and spotlight).


	6. Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last challenge of bootcamp is happening. Are the boys up for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> For this chapter you will have to note that I went with the idea that some of the theories in Chapter IV. Change My Mind are actually true. Why? Firstly, because I actually believe this one (based on a lot of reading on how X Factor works. If you are interested in the articles I'm more than happy to point you towards them, fascinating readings), and secondly, because it's going to make the story more fun, the boys will face surprises during their time on the show.

Chapter VI. 

**"The script was written and I could not change a thing  
I want to rip it all to shreds and start again"**

Louis' plan was risky, there was no question there. However, in a strange way as Louis explained all the details to Zayn he had to admit that it made sense. One Direction was not only loved for their music, but for the individuals of the band and the band's image as well. He kind of could imagine what type of hysteria this step would cause. Sure, there would be people who would judge them negatively for this, but at least they wouldn't be known as the ones who were not good enough to be solo artists.

As always they had to wait to be called and this time they were seated with their own category (which at the moment was still the boys under twenty-five). Zayn this time around was more open to others (though mostly to get out of the way of the four boys he was again stuck with), so he could put a name to quite a few faces. The negative side of that was that everyone seemed to find their little gathering strange and he noted that some boys were occasionally openly staring at them especially as Liam, Harry, and Louis were going over the song together again while he was practicing with Niall.

When the first name (ironically) Harry Styles was called out all five of them stood up, which created quite an uproar, and they entered the room. The guy in the room was actually Savan to their surprise and it made Zayn's too quickly beating heart slow down a bit even though this version of the vocal coach wouldn't know and like them. (Not to mention that in 2017 Savan only liked about half of them as well.)

It was actually surprising because he was pretty sure that he was with a different vocal coach last time. Then again there were still many acts remaining, so probably more than one did the work. Savan looked at them with clear confusion so as always Harry stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles and this will sound very strange, but the five of us would like to sing together." Harry flashed a smile at the man with dimples and all and Zayn was reminded of how the youngest of them was always considered the most charming and charismatic one.

"Together-together, like in a band?" Savan asked with obvious curiosity and confusion. Zayn wondered how stupid the man might think they were. Probably on a scale of one to ten, a hundred.

"Yes, just like that. You see all five of us auditioned as solo artists in the Boys category, but we feel like we would make a perfect boyband slash vocal group or whatever you want to call it," Harry stated with his usual confidence, but there was such raw innocence in the way he was speaking, like he saw the world in a completely different way than anyone else. It was actually kind of funny because knowing Harry the world 'innocent' wasn't exactly what Zayn would have used to describe the boy (even at sixteen).

"Does anyone else know about this?" Savan asked with a frown and he crossed his arms.

"Well, we hoped that you might help us find a producer to ask for permission. Look, we know what we are doing. All we ask from you is let us have our coaching here and now and most importantly together. We will ask for official permission, I promise," Harry asked with wide eyes and Zayn nearly snorted.

He kind of found it strange how Harry decided to star in a film and that being a pop star wasn't enough for him. Zayn actually thought it stupid how the movie makers wanted to sell their film with Harry's name when the guy never acted in his life but at that moment his youngest bandmate seemed like a naturally talented actor.

"Okay, but don't be surprised if I tell you that you should continue on as solo and forget about the whole idea. Boybands need specific voices to work and so many things are needed to fit like a group. I admit you have the looks of it and I'm guessing you are all around the same age, so that's good, but some friends you made in a few days won't be enough on a long term. Wait, you didn't know each other previously did you?" Savan asked and they all shook their heads. It was, of course, the truth, they didn't know each other before bootcamp – just not this one. The man sighed and then he ran his hand through his hair in clear frustration.

"Okay, I first want to hear all of you individually sing the chorus of the chosen song and then we will try it together." Savan took it a whole lot better than expected but then again the poor guy must have heard stranger requests over his time here. After all, at this stage, a lot of different people were still in the competition. However, Zayn remembered all too well how Savan left the team of their songwriters because of 'artistic differences' meaning he didn't like how the boys wanted more and more control, so Zayn was afraid that he might downright refuse their idea.

As they all sang individually the vocal coach's frown deepened and he looked between the five of them with clear surprise.

"You sure you don't want to go solo? You are all surprisingly good." When they all shook their heads without a word the man was blinking. Zayn had a feeling they were starting to freak the guy out and he hasn't even heard them sing together yet.

"Well, I'm curious to hear you sing now together, but I still think that what you are doing is crazy and I don't like it." This time Liam stepped forward and Zayn noted how he even straightened his back.

"To you, we probably look like five stupid teenagers who have no clue what's a competition like The X Factor really is or what life is for a singer after a talent show. However, that's exactly where you are wrong. The reason why we thought of forming a group is that we are sure as a boyband we have more chances to succeed than as some young guys singing pop songs. There are so many of those here already." While Harry played with people's emotion, Liam was pure business and a music industry expert. Savan actually tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

"You are certainly not the only boyband here," he pointed out and Zayn nearly snorted remembering somewhat most of the other groups. There were a few reasonably good ones but none of them was anything like them – even back then so now they had no chance against them.

"Let us perform our song to you and let's talk after it," Niall proposed with a smile and the man hesitantly nodded, because obviously he, much like the entire world, had a hard time saying no to the blonde Irish lad.

"Okay, but the producers will kill me and not you if this all goes wrong," Savan pointed out and Louis freaking Tomlinson had the nerve to start laughing.

"Come on, we both know that if we are bad it's good for the show." The vocal coach actually didn't try to correct Louis probably realizing that there was truth in his words. Zayn just shook his head, because they weren't supposed to speak ill of the show so early on. Then again Matt won the competition and many said that the reason was actually that he was quite frank about his negative feelings of what went behind the scenes. Zayn wondered if they should be as candid as Matt was in their original timeline – then again the prospective fans were of different age groups.

"First I want to hear you a cappella and then with the backing track," Savan instructed and then they sang. Liam started (as he always did back in 2010 too) and then it was Zayn's turn. Niall enthusiastically took over from him. Then the chorus started and Louis and Harry started singing the lyrics while Zayn, Niall, and Liam were doing the vocal harmonies. For the next part of the chorus though Zayn joined in with Louis and Harry. This time though instead of Liam, Harry ended the song. Savan looked at them with a stunned expression obviously not anticipating anything good.

"Well, that was – good." That was, of course, an understatement. Zayn himself was surprised by how good they sounded together, he kind of forgot it. Savan seemed to shake himself and then instructed them to do it now with the track. It seemed that the guy actually hoped that it would pose a challenge to them, but it wasn't really as they were used to singing with both backing tracks and live music as well. When the song finished the poor guy sighed.

"Look, you are good and if you came to the show like this I would be going on and on how you have a big chance here, but you need to see that you have known each other for like four days or what? Chances that by the time the live shows would be around you would disband," Savan told them and some of them slowly nodded.

"So, that's your only concern? That we won't be able to work together?" Niall asked and this time it was Savan who nodded with a hesitant expression. At that, Niall laughed and the poor vocal coach was very confused by that.

"Niall likes to laugh," Louis said it with a smile like that explained everything.

"We are all here to win. We will probably clash over some things, but we are determined to be the very best we can be," Liam stated seriously and it reminded Zayn much of the real Liam of 2010. He guessed the younger boy got already caught up in the atmosphere of the competition.

"Then less talking and more singing," Savan instructed and he seemed less fazed by now.

Getting instructed by Savan was in a way a very entertaining process as they had so many singing lessons with the guy before that Zayn was pretty sure there was literally no new advice the man could give them, but he was obviously trying. After their session, Savan asked them to stay for a moment and then disappeared. When they were left on their own accord, they continued practicing.

He came back about twenty minutes later with a serious expression.

"I've just talked to a few people and I was asked to tell you that you get your permission, but for the sake of the filming, the judges won't be told of the changes. This also means that if they don't agree with the idea you might be asked to perform as solo artists or leave the competition," Savan told them.

"Thank you, thank you!" Niall said enthusiastically, his smile brighter than the Sun, but even Niall's expression didn't soften Savan's.

"We are very thankful," Liam said as well and the rest of them nodded along and Savan hesitantly agreed.

"It was nothing. Now, call in the next boy – John Wilding," he asked them.

The whole day consisted of singing and as Savan asked there was not much talking even after another contestant took their place with the vocal coach. Zayn was somewhat happy that they decided to put the heavy talk behind them until after bootcamp, though this meant a bit of awkwardness as it seemed no one really knew where they were standing with each other and the band. This way though it was really all about the music.

When they met Brian next he was already informed of the change of plans and he obviously took it better than Savan. He praised them for being in sync and sensing each other on the stage without the need of looking around. However, he really was not happy when he was told that this band was not going to dance – like ever.

"But you just formed a boy band," he pointed it out with a frown.

"We did," Niall said brightly and Zayn nearly laughed out because the blonde played dumb very well.

"Boy and girl bands dance," Brian said like it was a universal fact like how the Earth rotated around the Sun.

"Well, this one doesn't," Zayn replied with a shrug. Not that it was enough – about the first ten minutes of the session was spent with explaining the new situation to the creative director and the next half was with convincing him that no, just because they were a boyband they didn't need to dance.

In the end, of course, they didn't dance – not that there would have been any time left to make a choreography.

***

Harry remembered well that he was one of the first ones to be called from the Boys category to perform which meant that this was the day of One Direction's first performance together (again). It was nerve-wracking to think how many things could go wrong. Still, they were as ready as they could ever be. They spent the rest of the day with some more practice and they even got together with their suitcases to try to look like a band.

"Uh, I can't wait till we have stylists again, this is harder than I remembered," Louis muttered while he picked up one of Harry's T-shirts and threw it at the owner.

"Hey!" Harry called out and tried to throw it back at Louis, but it accidentally hit Niall who in his surprise let go of his entire suitcase which he was just trying to put on the table. As the suitcase was open, clothes ended up all over the place (which was, of course, Niall's and Liam's room, but could have been easily labelled the shared One Direction room). Louis started small clothes fight, but Liam soon ended it reminding everyone that in about an hour they could be easily kicked off the entire show if they didn't concentrate – what happy thoughts, Harry thought sarcastically.

In the end they went with an early style: Harry with a blazer and a plain white tee, Zayn in a varsity jacket, Liam in a plaid shirt, Niall in a polo shirt, and Louis in a striped T-shirt all in matching colours (or as close as they could get with limited options). It was individual enough that they still had their own style, but they looked like they belonged in a band together, much like how they usually did it. (Then again 'let's all wear matching outfits and don't tell Niall' was a fan favourite slogan and hashtag, so it didn't exactly always work out.)

At five o'clock every act had to be at Wembley because the judges arrived at half-past five. Once again as every time the judges had something to say they were to stand on the stage (and of course cheer, that seemed a very important part according to the instructions they were given).

"This next day will be the most important day of your life," Simon started as if it was not obvious to everyone on the stage. Harry concentrated on the judges' words this time, because who knew what they might say that could be used in the future as an argument. "I'm looking for ambition." Harry nearly lost his poker face at that because if one thing they had it was ambition. After their impossible success last time they wouldn't be happy with anything less. "Right? That's it." Simple as that.

"Apart from one more thing." There was always another thing with Simon. "There is someone else here today to help us judge, Nicole." Nicole Scherzinger walked in like she owned the place as always. Another person who said that it was their idea to form the band. Harry wondered if Louis (Tomlinson of course) was right or if Nicole, Simon and Louis Walsh just liked to think they were so clever and couldn't keep the story straight because they didn't want to admit it was another one of them who came up with the idea.

After Nicole greeted the crowd, she ended her monologue with a "Have fun and kick some butt." Everyone went backstage where on the wall a paper was put up with the sequence. It seemed things haven't changed and Harry was still one of the first acts to perform which immediately alerted all five of them (though on the paper now it said 'Harry Styles and band' and they noted that the rest of their names were crossed out). The guys could decide whether to stay backstage or sit down in the audience until it was time for them to sing. As they didn't want rumours to start before they were faced with the judges they decided to just sit down and enjoy the show, simply because singing together would cause some unwanted attention.

There were some great acts even in the beginning – Cher might not have had the time to perfect her performance but she was still unique for example. However, there were some rather one-dimensional acts. Once only four acts were left before Harry, the five of them went backstage.

"Tommo, if this doesn't work out I'm going to kill you, you know that, right?" Liam the ever diplomatic one asked with crossed arms and Louis just shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Payno, once they hear us singing Simon will only see the dollar signs in front of his eyes, you know that and I know that." Harry agreed on that with Louis, but he still couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous by the idea of singing. Just as a guy around their age left the stage a man with dozens of paper in his hands called out: "Harry Styles. Harry Styles is up."

The five of them started walking in the direction of the stairs leading towards the stage only to be stopped by the same guy who seemed frantic by the prospect of having five of them until he found a paper and seemed to have noticed the change.

"Oh, so this is supposed to be the new group?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Harry Styles," Harry simply said.

The crew member still seemed a bit hesitant, but a man called out to the one who was stopping them so his attention was grabbed for a moment and he gestured towards a handful of microphones which Harry took as permission to go on stage. They all grabbed a microphone and Harry prayed that they were all functioning. Another thought crossed his mind: hopefully, it was not going to be the last time they performed on this stage – it was part of the X Factor tour after all. If they were to succeed they had to be back here soon. Another guy counted to three once they stepped to the stairs and let them trough.

As they stopped before the judges (they even decided on the sequence to stand to look the best. Harry in the middle with Louis and Liam on his two sides and Zayn next to Louis while Niall was next to Liam) Harry noted how the expression of all three presented changed. They all looked down on their papers with frowns and then Simon looked at them with obvious curiosity especially as he automatically recognized one of them – Liam. Harry wondered if at least Simon knew about this beforehand and if he was just pretending – it wouldn't have surprised Harry.

"Harry Styles is up next," Louis Walsh read up the name from the list that was previously probably given to them. Harry put the microphone to his mouth.

"That's me," he said and Simon's frown deepened.

"You are all in the Boys category," he said and all of them nodded. This seemed to have surprised both Nicole and Louis, but then they seemed to have remembered at least a few of them as their expressions changed. It was previously decided that as this was supposed to be Harry's performance he was to speak except if things were going badly because then Liam would come to his rescue. However, none of them expected this idea to fail – not after they got the green light from the producers.

"We would like permission to change category – we decided to form a group," Harry said and the audience (which was quite lacking as not many have decided to give up on the chance of practice just now) became quite loud at that.

"A group?" Nicole spoke up and Harry smiled at her with his usual smile which seemed to charm every woman (and quite some man as well to be frank).

"Or boyband if you prefer that term," he simply replied. Simon looked at the five of them with an unreadable expression but it seemed like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Since when have you known each other?" Louis Walsh asked and Harry wanted to tell them the truth so badly that they have known each other for seven freaking years because he knew it sounded a whole lot better than the half-truth they had to use. (Because everyone who knew them would easily know that there was no way in hell they all knew each other. Hell, Niall was from a different country.)

"We only met on the first day of bootcamp," he had to say and while the answer didn't seem to surprise the judges, they didn't seem to like it. "It was then we realized how many great singers there are in this competition and we felt that we weren't unique enough, all of us teenage guys singing pop songs. We wanted to do something else – to stand out," Harry added. At that, both Louis and Simon looked at them curiously.

"There are many boybands in and out of the competition. Why do you think you are any different?" Simon asked and Harry looked at the other four lads who remained stoic so far.

"We are younger than most boybands so we could address a wider range of age. We all have different personalities, which make our group commercial. All of us got in the best twenty-five boys in their own accord, so we are all good singers ourselves. However, our voices – rather different and distinguishable from each other's – blend together perfectly." Harry kind of wanted to add that he knew well that their image was more than good and that they looked like a perfect boyband, because he had a feeling that it was what went through the judges' heads, but he stopped himself.

"All we ask is one chance to sing and show what we are capable of," Liam said in his own mike. The judges shared a look and then Simon said something very lowly to them. They turned back towards the group and Simon met Harry's eyes.

"I'm not sure that there is space in the market for a group like this, but we decided to give you a chance. However, you all need to know that from now you are to be judged as a group and not as solo artists. This is your last chance to change your mind," Simon said and looked at every one of them. Harry glanced in the direction of Zayn, but he didn't seem fazed by the proposition.

"So, you all want to continue?" he asked and they nodded. Simon sighed. "You have a name?" At that Harry couldn't help but smile especially as five microphones were raised in sync.

"One Direction," they chorused like they have done many times before. Simon seemed surprised by that, but Harry saw as all three judges wrote it down on their papers.

"And what are you going to sing?" now Louis Walsh spoke up.

"Viva la Vida by Coldplay," Liam answered automatically.

"Well, let's hear it then," Simon said but he seemed surprised by the choice which was actually funny as last time around he chose it. Then again if Harry remembered well even Simon said that it was not something most would associate with them on a first glance, but strangely it worked.

The music started and as practiced with Brian used the whole stage, walking around in a well-traced choreography. Some said that what they were doing could hardly be called that but with five it actually kind of was. Harry sang like this was the last time he could ever perform and he noted that he wasn't the only one. When he reached the final line and they came together again (in a hug not unlike how they did it when they performed it on the first live show), Harry looked up and noted the stunned expression of the judges and even a few of the audience.

"Well, thank you, boys," Simon said and they left the stage while waving. Harry was tackled to his surprise by Louis at the end.

"You were amazing, Haz – I mean with convincing them. I think you actually impressed Simon Cowell." Harry wasn't so sure of that, he actually found his little speech quite stupid and not well-thought out enough, but at least they weren't sent home on the spot.

"Yeah, I surely would have something fucking stupid like how good we look," Niall added who was clinging to Liam. Zayn was standing a bit further from them, but it still reminded Harry of the early days, not when they have just been put together, but when they were just working on their first album and then when they were headlining their first tour.

Apparently, they became instantly famous, well, at least at Wembley and in the competition. They were ambushed by both Dermot O'Leary and Konnie Huq, the presenters of the show and its after-show respectively and apparently their surprise formation would take up much broadcasting time of The X Factor and The Xtra Factor Bootcamp episodes as well (especially if they got in the live shows).

"Could you introduce yourself, boys?" Konnie asked with a smile.

"I'm Liam, I'm sixteen and I'm from Wolverhampton."

"I'm Louis, I'm eighteen and I'm from Doncaster."

"I'm Zayn, I'm seventeen and I'm from Bradford."

"I'm Niall, I'm sixteen and I'm from Mullingar in Ireland."

"And I'm Harry, I'm sixteen and I'm from Cheshire and we are One Direction." In one way introducing himself like that felt so familiar, but on the other hand, saying again that he was sixteen was very strange. Not to mention that he had been working so hard to be Harry Styles and not Harry of One Direction and it was all in vain now.

"Where did the idea of forming a group came from?" Konnie asked and Harry turned towards the others not knowing how to answer the question because originally it was certainly not their idea at all and he noted that the attention automatically shifted towards Louis who lazily smiled. In a way, it was Louis' idea now.

"Well, it was me actually, though why these lads listened to me is rather questionable. I'm not exactly known for my good ideas." Niall started laughing at that and Liam rolled his eyes.

"You tell me, he is a real nightmare, that one," Liam said in a joking manner and he easily put his right arm around Louis who fought him off while going on in a high-pitched voice that Liam just couldn't get enough of him and kept hitting on him. That made all the other boys crack up remembering their previous conversation about shipping.

"Wasn't it you, Lou who said that Liam is part of all of your dreams?" Zayn teased Louis and Harry turned towards Zayn.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said that he can't go a whole night without seeing his pretty face," Harry tried to remain serious, but couldn't help himself. They all ended up laughing while poor Konnie was looking between them obviously not understanding how a simple question like that ended up causing such a chaos. (Then again she was just not yet used to One Direction. He was pretty sure that by the end of the show the crew actually always turned towards them with a question because their answer would surely crack some smiles. They were known for being rather random – hence their video diaries outshined everyone else's, though that was all thanks to Louis.)

"Would someone enlighten me what's going on here?" Konnie asked in a joking manner, but Harry was pretty sure that the poor girl was kind of bewildered by them.

"Well, I'm their first official shipper," he pointed between Louis and Liam who since then let go of each other, but Louis now sent a kiss in Liam's direction who caught it dramatically.

"Oh, I ship Louis with you Haz," Niall shook his head. "As will half the world, I reckon." At that Niall started laughing again. To any of the One Direction boys it was obvious why – he probably remembered a fanfic they have come across (some were rather frightening or disturbingly explicit actually) or a Tumblr post on their star-crossed love story (surprisingly detailed and well-structured, but always very sad, tear-jerking and Modest! Management and Simon were always the villains), but it kind of didn't answer any of Konnie's probably million question.

"I will kill you Horan for that!" Louis warned Niall who seemed frightened for a moment and then he smiled with his rather messed up teeth showing and winked in Louis' direction.

"Ladies and gentleman, for the first time ever in the history of X Factor you are to see a murder being committed on the show. Louis Tomlinson of One Direction is to be arrested for it. It's time to – face – the – MURDER," Niall boomed in his 'X Factor announcer' voice at which all the boys automatically started laughing.

At that Konnie probably gave up – and Harry knew that next year she wouldn't be around anyway, (the position to be taken over by a certain Caroline Flack) but maybe this time around it would be because of them. The cameraman seemed just as confused by everything, but that didn't stop them. Actually, Harry wasn't sure when the last time was that he enjoyed an interview so much. It was certainly a long time ago that they were so relaxed (which was kind of funny because in the early days of their career when they weren't even used to it all they were more comfortable than when they had been doing it for years already).

The presenters of the show were not the only ones suddenly interested in them. Everyone seemed to be – whenever they passed others all the constants seemed to recognize them and gossip about them. It was actually rather strange, not because they weren't used to the attention, but because on the show (especially at this stage) they were just one of the competitors. They decided to watch every performance after theirs – simply, because they didn't have better things to do and because if they were to re-live the whole X Factor era than they needed to refresh their memories on the contestants.

There weren't many surprises – Matt and Rebecca were amazing of course and so was Aiden and a few others from the live shows such as Mary. This time around though they paid particular attention to the groups and Harry had to admit that he agreed with Simon, there weren't many that even stood out or sounded particularly good.

"There is no way in hell we are not going to the live shows," Louis muttered right next to Harry to Niall who nodded enthusiastically after another vocal group slash boyband performed and it certainly didn't impress them. Though in that particular department Harry had to admit that they were hard to impress by now – so many tried to step in their footsteps (that was just too big for the newbies) that it made them maybe a bit quick to judge.

"We have to actually get into the best eight first, Tommo," Liam reminded the oldest who just shrugged like it meant no problem and Harry had to admit if the judges were fair to judge then there really shouldn't be one.

That day passed actually quite quickly just watching the auditions, just as the next, but the one after (which was already Day 7 as surprising as it was), was pure hell. All day they were to sit around Wembley and give heart-breaking interviews while the judges were trying to select the best thirty-two (though other than them everyone still thought it was twenty-four).

First, all acts were called to the stage and they were told that instead of six, eight acts would get through from each category because the two female judges missed this stage of the competition. Harry awaited the other rule change, but it didn't come. He looked in bewilderment towards the other four when they were not told that the age limit to the Overs category had been raised. When they were instructed to leave the stage Harry fell in line with Louis.

"It seems you were fucking right, Lou," he said in complete surprise and Louis nodded slowly.

"This means Matt is actually going to be mentored by Walsh. I'm curious what that will mean," Louis said rather quietly, looking around to make sure no one caught what they were saying. This was insane – it seemed all those fan theories were right. The age limit was raised just so One Direction could be formed. The five of them were just the 'victims' of a plan.

Again they were told to wait around, but this time the boys of One Direction found that rather hard.

"So, Over 25s, huh?" Liam asked with clear confusion. Harry wondered if it sank in just yet for Liam that most probably the solo career he wanted was always possible, he was more than good enough for it, simply some industry experts just had a bigger plan for him because of his look and maybe his vocal range.

In a way Harry himself should have felt angry, he guessed, because both Louis and Niall seemed sure that he was the other one that would have been put through (and apparently Louis swore that according to the internet he was a fan favourite back then already not unlike Liam), but it was hard to be irritated when he thought about the success of One Direction. In a way, those experts (whoever they were) had been right even if they didn't have the right to do this.

First, the girls were called to the stage to get to know their fate. Then it was the Over 25s – Harry wondered how different the result would be now that the age limit remained the usual. Obviously, some people who previously got through now wouldn't. Would for example Wagner (who was always said not to have any voice) still be the wildcard for the live shows or another person who now wouldn't get Matt's place?

"Groups," a guy called over and Harry got up with the rest of the band. "The groups are needed on the stage," Harry remembered well that even during the live shows the groups had their own door and it was for a reason. He was actually surprised to see so many people and for a moment he lost his confidence. This Simon Cowell didn't know them like the one at home did. What if he didn't see the dollar sign as they thought he would?

"Hey, guys. It's good to see all of you," Nicole said once all groups were on the stage. Harry was standing right next to Louis on the left side of the stage and he was somewhat surprised that Louis automatically put his arm around his shoulder (as he did on the other side with Niall) pulling him closer. For a moment he tensed, but he let himself relax.

"I will start with the fact that only seven acts' name will be called out from this category. The reason would be later discussed." At that, a murmur ran through the crowd of contestants and Harry shared a look with Louis. This was a good sign – they were probably making a girl group then. At least in their absence, there wasn't another boyband formed (or he hoped so). Last time six groups got through after all of the existing ones and two were formed by the judges from the solo acts.

And then the name calling started: Twem, the French twins were first through. The Reason was called next, a four-piece vocal harmony group (or slightly old boyband). After Diva Fever, a male duo, it was F.Y.D another boyband, but this one was known for their dance moves. Princes and Rouges another somewhat boyband or whatever they called themselves was next known for their unique styling. The sixth to get through was Husstle, this time a girl group.

With every name, Harry felt sicker and sicker even though they have been through many results shows and not once were they only called at the end. Also, he noted that the same acts got through as last time, so they haven't changed much (at least in this category), which seemed like a good omen for the future. He could already tell that F.Y.D. would get into the live shows and that Diva Fever would be chosen as the wildcard. He tried to catch Simon's eyes, but the man didn't look in their direction which didn't help his nerves at all.

"And the last group to get through is..." There was a dramatic pause and the remaining groups all seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Louis was holding onto him with so much force Harry wondered if Louis could actually remain standing if it wasn't for him and Niall. It was actually funny considering how tiny and delicate looking the eldest boy was.

"One Direction." Harry let out a sigh and he automatically moved towards the rest of the boys. Simon and the other judges said something else, but Harry couldn't hear them. He was jumped on by at least two different people (he suspected Niall and Louis) and hugged one senselessly (it was probably Liam) by the time they reached the stairs where Dermot was waiting for them. They exchanged enthusiastic hugs and he congratulated them and then microphones were shoved in the faces.

"We are over the Moon," Niall said while jumping around. It kind of reminded Harry of all the times they won Brit and American Music Awards, but in a way, it actually felt nicer, which was funny, because those awards meant a little more than getting into the best eight groups on X Factor. However, there was more to this situation than that actually – it meant that Simon accepted them as a group and from there it was actually a quite simply route to the finals.

"It's amazing," Liam added with a grin his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I feel like it's the beginning of something great," Harry added thinking of everything they could achieve the second time around as well.

 


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting through bootcamp the boys go home.

Chapter VII.

**"You'll never feel like you're alone  
I'll make this feel like home"**

Going home was strange and Liam had a feeling that he was still one of the luckier ones – no dead parents (or step-parents like for Harry) returning to life, no lack of new siblings, no old step-parents or forgotten girlfriends. (Okay, Louis had it the worse no question there. He even lost a child after all like Liam did.) However, it was still strange especially every other moment when he caught the eyes of his parents who were very happy to see him, but kind of didn't know what to do with this new version of him.

"Sweetie, are you going to tell us now why you thought to form a group with boys you have just met was a good idea?" Oh, yes. While Louis most certainly had the biggest problems with his family out of all of them, at least that lucky bastard actually told his parents that he was hoping to be put in a group if nothing else worked before he left for London like it had been done a few times before (and a lot of times after first One Direction's and then Little Mix's success).

The Liam of 2010, on the other hand, was not even exactly happy about the idea of being put into one and he most certainly would never have done it if there was a chance to be a solo artist. Hell, the only reason why he went with it was that even if he won the season it wouldn't necessarily mean anything as not one of the winners have been dropped by the label after all (and he didn't want to end up singing in pubs and on a cruise like some did).

Also, as The X Factor was a favourite topic of every interviewer known to mankind he had no choice but follow from year to year the show and knew that while there were many male soloist winners, most were forgotten by the time the new season of the show rolled around. On the other hand, he knew of all what One Direction could achieve (and had achieved). Sticking with the band was the most logical and cautious step he could have taken.

"I– I... Look, Mum, I understand that this might come as a surprise, but believe me when I say I know what I'm doing. You haven't heard these guys sing – there is no way in hell I could have competed against them, so instead, we collaborated. We aren't just good together, we are amazing." That was actually the truth. Probably he could have competed against them in 2010 if some producers or Simon Cowell or another guy who had some God-complexes didn't put them together. According to Louis Harry was the only real opponent from the four. However, the adult version of his bandmates would be hard to defeat and in a way, he didn't want to either.

Louis might have been right with how they were competing against each other in the charts in 2017, but 1D fans (or Directioners as they liked to call themselves) were a loyal bunch and it seemed that together or apart they loved all of them, so it was not the same and even if they chose one to support the most, a big percentage of them were still rooting for all of them. Here any fan they gained they would win over from the others, simply because their fan base would belong to the same demographical group and they were too similar to be all liked, while it was actually the reason back in their time they were all loved as ironic as it was.

"Darling, you have known these boys for what, a week maybe? How can you trust these boys so much after so little time?" she asked and he was close to laughing out loud, because of the realization that the rest of his life would be nothing more than lies. It never even crossed his mind, but the biggest benefit for the solo career he now ruined would have been the lack of lying. Sure, he would have to keep authentic – no future references and all, but the boys, his only connection to the real-time, would have been out of the picture. From now on there were two stories of One Direction and he would have to keep up the act about the new one for not only until the band existed, but the rest of his life as well if they were stuck here. He would once again be known as Liam of One Direction, but this time it would be a band with a different history.

"I'm yet to turn seventeen. Even if this group doesn't turn out as I hope it would, I have more than enough time to get the career I want, Mum. It might have been an impulsive and a little bit foolish decision, but I truly think that this might turn into something great. And the boys, well, I don't trust them in every aspect, but I trust them with music and the band because if I know one thing it is that they want the same thing I do, success. You can't even imagine how much," he replied.

Again, he was in a way telling her the entire truth, she just didn't have the needed information to read between the lines. Too many things have happened in the recent years to trust the boys a hundred percent. Maybe he never would again or maybe just like last time it would come with time. They haven't even spoken about the future of the band and what the new rules were, but he did know that they all wanted their lives back and for that, they would work –together, just like last time. It might very well turn into simple business unlike last time when there were emotions involved, but as long as they were to be number one on the official charts (in so many countries, he couldn't even name that many), he couldn't really care.

Hell, they didn't even talk about what would happen at Simon's house. Last time they spent about a week at Harry's stepdad's bungalow before going to Spain for the next round of the competition to get to know each other, but as far as Liam knew, there were very few people on Earth he knew better than those four, so it wouldn't make much sense. However, if they didn't get together everyone would question that especially as they were supposed to have met only days ago.

Now sitting on the edge of his bed after the door finally closed and his mother left the room after another nearly hour-long interrogation which didn't lead to any new information on her part, Liam felt anxious. His phone was in his hands (not exactly the one he had been used to and to be honest it was strange how different the technology only seven years ago was) and he was looking at his contacts.

They added each other before they left London to go home, so now the names Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Niall were mocking him on the screen. It was so weird – at bootcamp it kind of felt like they really were back in time, though he would have put it sometimes after they moved into the X Factor House when the band was together pretty much all day, but there was still some awkwardness, because it was all new and unexpected – but at home it was like none of it had happened at all.

While everything in the room felt wrong – his parents moved away after the band took off – it still kind of felt like he was back at home for a visit as he always went to the house he grew up too while he was working on his solo career and it was 2017 with the boys only in the back of his mind. The idea of calling them felt a whole lot more foreign than it was in London where it was obvious that they were stuck together again to re-live their entire career building.

To his surprise, his phone started ringing, though the ringtone was so unfamiliar that if it wasn't ringing in his hands he surely would have thought that someone was looking for one of his family members. The name Niall was flashing on his screen which surprised him even more. The little leprechaun grew up and while for years it was something quite natural, it had been some time since Niall just called him up for no reason. Then again maybe there was a big reason and Niall wasn't just calling him to chat or because he missed him already.

"Lee-yum," Niall pretty much shouted the first syllable in the phone and Liam winced at the sheer strength of Niall's voice. No surprise there that the lad could sing – he certainly had the lungs for it.

"Hi, Nialler," the nickname slipped out of his mouth easily even though he was pretty sure he had yet to call the Irish lad that in 2017. The year 2010 was certainly messing with his brain, he concluded. "What can I do for you?"

"Oi, stop with that shitty formality, I'm in a fucking crisis," Niall said and Liam shook his head remembering how poor Niall was always told by their management to just shut his mouth if he wasn't sure he could keep himself from cussing during their interviews because of the younger audience and fans. That guy had a dirty mouth.

"We are in the fucking past, Ni. We all are in crisis," Liam pointed out and there was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Holly is here," Niall said eventually and Liam's eyes widened. He was thanking every saint or deity or whatnot that he was a single lad when he entered The X Factor. He couldn't imagine how awkward it must have been for both Niall and Louis with their respective girlfriends, Holly and Hannah.

"You are calling me with her around?" Liam asked with confusion. Niall was a rather random guy who wasn't known to think through what he was about to say or do (much like Louis, so God help their not-really-ex-girlfriends) so it was actually not that hard to imagine.

"Nah, I kind of barricaded myself in the toilet," Niall replied easily and Liam shook his head with a fond smile. "If she asks, I have a bad stomach. I must have eaten too much, even by Nialler-standards."

"And why are you calling me? I mean I'm not in the same predicament, that's Louis, and I'm not famous for my smooth moves on ladies, and that would be Harry and oh, the girls usually love you," Liam pointed out and Niall just sighed.

"Yeah, but you and Zayn are the logical ones, right? Well, I need someone logical just now, because I fucking lack logic especially at the moment. All I can think about is that I hardly remember the girl and while she is rather pretty, I surely don't wanna have anything with her after her tweets when she became known as my ex. Oh, and she is like sixteen and even if the mirror says otherwise I feel like twenty-three."

Liam vaguely remembered how she wrote things like how her new boyfriend was loads better than Niall and that she didn't care at all about the previous one and how their fans sucked and whatnot. (Then again even with world tours and constant recordings it was noted how many girls their names were linked to and as many of those ended in chaos, it was hard to keep track of revengeful exes and their social media attacks.)

"Then break up with her. You did that last time, didn't you? Around this time I reckon, because during the X Factor only Louis was known to have a girlfriend," he replied logically.

"Uh, fucking logic... Fuck logic... You are right as always, Payno. Right pain in my ass, you are," Niall grumbled and Liam chuckled. It was the truth though, he didn't remember when they were first asked if they were in a relationship at that moment, but he reckoned it was either after they got through to the live shows or during the first weeks. He had an inkling though that it was the former and surely then Niall denied having a girlfriend.

"I'm glad I could help you, I love you too," Liam replied sarcastically.

"Love you too, Lee. Gotta go as I have a girlfriend to dump. Bye!" Niall said rather cheerfully for someone who was to break up with his girlfriend of many months. (Niall looked through his mobile's text history on the last day of bootcamp and they concluded that the couple had been together for at least seven-eight months by then.)

When Niall hang up on him Liam stared at the device for a long moment. Nothing has changed, but one little phone call from Niall in the toilet kind of shook him up. If the Irish lad could just call him about his relationship crisis surely he could call the others about more important stuff as well without it being awkward and it wasn't a taboo.

He opened the contact list again and this time he selected Harry's name. Harry got a bit distracted by the spotlight and might have lost sight of a few important things, but he was still Liam's friend in whatever universe they were. With a sigh, he called the lad.

"Hi," he simply said when Harry picked his phone up.

"Hey, Liam, what's up?" Harry asked and Liam started smiling.

"I think we should re-animate a week of the past," he said, a plan forming in his mind. Maybe that was all they needed: a week to themselves where no camera was rolling. Just the five of them alone where they could work out most of their differences and make a game plan, because now that they were officially accepted as part of the competition as a group, Liam had a feeling that there was no way they weren't to spend the next few month together in the same room in a manor in London (and hopefully the next few years as well as the most successful boyband around).

***

The call from Liam surprised Harry who kind of expected not to hear from the guys until they were to leave for Spain. Then again Liam was right – it would cause quite some stir within their families if they went on to the next stage of the contest without even meeting up and with Niall living on another island, in another country, it was kind of logical just to do what they did last time, because only meeting up for a coffee or a tea would be next to impossible (though they did that right after bootcamp in the real 2010 when they were still in London).

If one little call surprised Harry what happened the next day could have caused him a heart attack. The bell rang in the house and as his stepdad was in the back garden and his mum was in the kitchen while his sister was out with some friends, he kind of volunteered to see who was at the door. He didn't look through the hole, simply because at this time no one was curious about him unlike in the future, so he saw no reason. So, when he opened the door to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes and caramel tuffs of hair under a familiar red beanie he blinked hard.

He was even more surprised when the blue-eyed lad crashed into him, pulling him into a hard hug. Harry automatically hugged him back, though it had been years since such familiarity existed between them he supposed. Still, if Louis was so upset that he forgot about every drop of bad blood between them then he wasn't about to cause the lad even more distress and remind him of it all. Recently it has been Harry at fault, so he already felt guilty enough.

"Darling, who was at the door?" his mother called out and Louis let go of him and took a step backwards as if he just realized where he was and what was going on. He automatically tried to run his hand through his hair, but with the beanie on his head it became an awkward mess of motion, trying to fix the beanie which wanted to fall off.

"One of the guys from the show," Harry answered and then he looked at Louis who was now replacing his weight from one leg to another while he was slightly leaning against the doorframe.

"I-I... just came to check up on you," Louis muttered and Harry raised his eyebrows.

The older lad pulled down the beanie ever more and now it nearly hid his bright eyes. To Harry Louis never looked younger even though he had seen countless childhood photos of the older lad. There was such vulnerability in those blue eyes that it broke his heart. He wanted to ask Louis why out of all lads he was chosen to be visited, but he knew that asking such a sensitive question would be like kicking a defenceless newly born puppy. That description was reserved for sixteen-year-old Liam usually, but at that moment Louis reminded Harry of one even more than their bandmate from Wolverhampton did.

"From Doncaster?" he asked in disbelief. As far as he knew with public transportation Donny was about a two and a half hours journey and even with a car, it was nearly two hours long.

"Yeah, I – can I come in?" he asked softly and Harry nodded dumbly. He stepped aside and Louis looked around with wide eyes taking in everything. Harry was not surprised after all the place has changed a lot over the years they have known each other. His expression was probably quite similar when he first arrived home yesterday. At that moment his mother appeared and she looked at Louis curiously obviously taking in the appearance of the boy. Harry timidly introduced his mother to Louis knowing all too well that it was not needed at all.

"And this is Louis Tomlinson, Mum. He is one of the lads in my new band," he said and Louis smiled at her and offered a hand.

Harry was always labelled the charming one of their little group slash band, but when he wanted to be Louis was actually more charismatic in Harry's opinion. If Harry didn't know him as well as he did, he would not have realized that not only was this awkward for Louis (who had met his Mum countless times in another lifetime and knew her quite well) but that he was upset as well. Louis answered all the questions perfectly charmingly and Harry was then reminded that no matter the youthful look of the Doncaster lad, the older boy was from the same time as he was and he had about seven years of media and PR training. One couldn't be a pop star not learning how to deal with people and how to answer uncomfortable questions.

When his mother offered tea, Harry took the opportunity and pulled Louis into his room while his mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"Louis, what the hell?" he hissed as he shut the door behind them. Louis didn't pay much attention to him though as he was looking around in the room curiously.

"How can you remain so fucking calm? The moment I saw my mum I was a total mess. Then the girls – they are so tiny... It was like living in our _Story Of My Life_ music video. I fucking freaked out, Haz."

Louis grabbed the red beanie and lazily threw it on Harry's bed only to sit down on the same furniture a moment later. Harry opened his mouth to remind Louis that this was his room and it was kind of rude to that, but one look at the older boy changed his mind. Instead, he awkwardly took place next to Louis on the bed, but he put enough space between them so they wouldn't touch. It was actually a bit sad that at one point not only were they all over each other, being best friends without pretty much any boundaries, but they even lived together.

"I know what you mean, Lou. Don't forget about my stepdad," Harry replied quietly. Robin might not have been his biological father, but he had been part of his life for a long time, and they had a good relationship. Losing him hurt very much and seeing him well and alive when he was just about to accept the fact that the man was no more was more than disorientating.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I thought that out of all lads you could understand me the most," Louis said and to Harry's surprise, the older boy leaned against him. Harry stiffened, but when Louis didn't seem to take the hint, he relaxed. This whole situation was more than strange, but Harry was not a bad person all in all and he was not about to kick the poor puppy. Louis wanted to cuddle? Well, it was just the two of them, so why not? Harry liked to cuddle. The next time they met Harry was sure it would be Louis who put the space between them just as it had been the older boy for the last few years. Though Harry knew that at one point he started following the example as well.

"It's so fucked up," Louis moaned. "On one hand it's amazing that I can once again talk to her and hug her, but on the other hand I was just trying to put all of it behind and now... Now all my hard work and tears were for nothing because it will happen over again." Harry hesitantly put his arm around Louis and pulled him closer and to his surprise Louis let him.

"Look, Lou, we don't know why and how long we are here – maybe tomorrow or maybe a week from now we will just open our eyes and it will be 2017 again. So, why not just enjoy the benefits of the situation and spend some time with your mother?" Harry proposed. It was what he decided to do with his stepdad (who was not yet officially his stepfather here as his mother and Robin only got married years from now).

"I– I don't know how to behave with the girls though – I hardly remember them being so young," Louis stated and Harry pressed his lips together thinking of a solution to his bandmate's problem. Gemma was of course somewhat different as well, but not as much as the little Tomlinson girls surely were, so he actually didn't know what to do there. Out of all five of them, only Louis and Zayn had younger siblings.

"Did you try to talk with Zayn about it?" Harry slowly (even by his standards) asked. Louis straightened his back and scoffed.

"Right, because recently as in the last years I had so many heart-to-hearts with Zayn," Louis replied and before Harry could have stopped himself he said something stupid.

"We didn't have either," he pointed out automatically but foolishly as only a second too late he realized and Louis jumped up. Harry himself stood up rather awkwardly and they faced each other. Even now Harry was already taller than Louis, but the difference was not big yet, so he kind of felt like Louis was looking down at him and not the other way around.

"Well, sorry for crying my heart out to you, Hazza," Louis said venomously and while the tone actually reminded Harry of the Louis he now knew, it certainly didn't fit the eighteen-year-old Louis who was standing before him. In 2010 Harry couldn't remember Louis ever sounding so bitter, not even when they lost The X Factor and especially not with him. No, they never even quarrelled, he was sure of it. They were just best mates, two against the world (with the other three along for the ride). To make it worse the nickname which was once so endearing left the lips of the older boy like it was a curse word.

"That's not what I meant," Harry argued automatically. It really wasn't – he was glad that Louis turned to him in his moment of weakness, he was simply surprised by it. He knew pretty well that Liam, Niall, and Louis were not exactly happy with him in 2017, not after the whole mess that the hiatus became, and he was pretty sure that Louis was the angriest with him. He just thought that Louis would go to Niall or Liam with his problems, Niall most probably.

Not to mention the fact that they were to work with Zayn again so they had to keep it in mind that he was once again part of the band, even if there were some age-old arguments between them.

"Sure you didn't," Louis said sarcastically while he crossed his arms and stepped backwards putting some space between them. Harry just shook his head with a somewhat amused and somewhat broken expression.

"Says the guy who had practically ignored me for the last – I don't know – four years? Or was it more?" Harry replied in a similar tone and this time it was Louis who raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's not like you had any time left as you were always in LA with your new besties. Really, we have been here for more than a week. How have you survived for such a long time without seeing Jeff? I thought the two of you were glued together. And nowadays it didn't seem to me like you were missing me or the rest of the band too much with your album and your movie. I thought I'm beneath Harry fucking Styles," Louis said and Harry sighed.

"Really? We are just going in rounds again, Louis," he replied lifelessly and he sat down on the edge of the bed again. They must have had this conversation (or a similar one) like a thousand times, though he guessed they were actually getting better as by this point one of them (usually Louis) already left dramatically.

"Look, Louis, we don't know how long we will be stuck here – fuck, there is no guarantee that we would ever get back to our own time, so let's leave all this shit behind. Even if we somehow do it better than last time we are stuck together for at least four years, five maybe, and we will have to play besties and brothers and whatnot. Let's just... let's just pretend we really met in bootcamp," Harry suggested and Louis looked at him with a curious expression, his previous anger forgotten.

"Well, the entire world will think that we have only just met," Louis pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Yes, so we would have to play along with that anyway. So, all I'm asking for is a blank slate," Harry proposed the idea and for a long moment Louis was silent but to Harry's surprise, he suddenly nodded. "Hell, I won't meet my so-called besties in LA for years. And I'm certainly far from a solo or acting career."

"It will be all different though," Louis softly said. "I will try to forget it all, but I'm not sure it's possible. I mean I don't know if we could all just play a big happy bromantic family after everything that has happened, there is just too much history. I-I didn't watch it, but the title was enough, it was a fairly new interview of Niall's saying it would be weird to reunite. Well, I agree with it, it will be awkward." Harry suddenly felt angry and he clenched his fists as an automatic reaction.

"Wasn't it you who convinced us all to go along with the whole band?" Harry asked, his tone becoming deeper with all the emotions. Louis shook his head frantically at that.

"Fuck, Harry – you know that I mean it differently. Of course, the band is needed, let's be honest, chances of any of us recreating the success of the band alone is impossibly small. All I'm saying is that it will be a bit harder than that to move on. We met seven years ago and not a week ago, simple as that. There is seven years' worth of good and bad memories between us."

Louis was one of the optimistic ones in their group, so hearing him saying that was not a good start, especially as Harry knew for a fact that their band image was just as important in their success as their actual music. That was why for example while they might have been fed up with all the Larry rumours (not to mention the rather explicit fanfictions), they knew that the fans were obsessed with the idea, and they understood that in the grand scheme of things it only meant that all those girls loved the band (a bit too much to be honest). So the boys tried not to deny it constantly (not to mention that it was tiring). If they liked the idea of the boys having a romantic relationship, let them just believe it as long as it made them happy.

"Then let's focus on those good memories, Louis, because fuck, if we don't we won't have a chance of making it again. No one will be interested in a band whose members don't give a shit about each other," Harry pointed out and Louis chuckled humourlessly.

"You see, Curly, I think that's exactly our problem – we give too much shit about each other," Louis said and then to Harry's surprise Louis left his bedroom without another word. He remained seated for a long moment knowing Louis well enough not to go after him just yet. However, once he tried to find him in the house with no luck he went into the kitchen where his mother informed him that Louis left after a quick goodbye without even drinking his tea.

"Is everything okay, darling?" she asked as he was sitting at the table drinking his tea.

"I don't know," he softly said and he looked into the familiar eyes of his mother.

"I heard some raised voices from your room," she said cautiously and Harry chuckled humourlessly.

"Yeah, you know, we are singers, we have good lung capacities," he replied as if that explained everything. His mother looked at him and slowly nodded. She obviously caught on that he didn't really want to talk about it now.

When an hour later while sitting on his bed with Louis' red beanie in his hands that was left behind, he checked his (just recently made) Twitter feed and he was not surprised to see that Louis tweeted:

 **@Louis_Tomlinson:** sometimes we care too much about certain people

11:56 AM – 25 July 2010

***

Niall was happy about spending a week at the bungalow. He thought that being home would be as great fun as it always was. What he didn't count on was the fact that this time he wasn't going home after a long absence, instead, he was simply living at home and returning after a week. He always loved his hometown and he was a proud Irishman, but only a week after the end of bootcamp, he kind of realized that things were very different in 2010 than in 2017.

After living the life of a pop star it was strange to be a teenaged student again – especially one on holiday. Niall would easily admit to anyone that he had the attention span of a goldfish and that he was most probably the most fidgety person on the planet, so he kind of didn't know what to do with himself and the worst thing was that he had no idea how to deal with his own friends who could have been the only real source of entertainment in Mullingar.

With his easy-going personality he was always a popular lad (even if some of the guys kind of didn't get his hair dying or his love for Justin Bieber), and it wasn't like he forgot about his pre-fame friends. However, these versions of the same friends didn't get him even as much as the ones back home. (In a way of course even those didn't understand him, not that he blamed them. If you were not part of the entertainment industry you couldn't exactly get those who were especially after a level of fame and that level the band certainly had.)

Those lads at least were there for him for every step and though while One Direction pretty much blew up and they became overnight sensations, there was still some learning period. Hell, the first six months after the show ended, they all pretty much waited every day for it all to end. He was rather convinced that if their first single wasn't a hit (or maybe the first two if the label felt generous) then they would have been dropped without a second thought and the quick fame generated by their TV show success would have faded within months.

These lads – he didn't think they really thought anything would even come out of his X Factor experience. It was probably just a good story and a laugh for them as it was for Niall in the beginning after he saw the about eight thousand people auditioning just in Dublin (though of course he never gave up hope).

On the other hand, four other boys understood him in a way no one else on this freaking planet could because they were going through the same and he didn't only mean that they became pop stars together. So, the moment he saw Harry's bouncy curls and famously green eyes he felt like heavyweights have been lifted from his shoulders. Without a thought, he hugged Harry and while it felt all wrong (the Harry of his time was so much taller with longer limbs, but still somewhat sturdier), it was nice to know that he wasn't as alone as he felt during the last week even with his family and friends around.

"Oh, Haz," Niall muttered. This was not just Harry Styles, a sixteen-year-old chap from Cheshire, this was his bandmate and his friend. This guy knew things about Niall his own Irish friends or even family could never imagine.

Harry fluffed up his hair and let out a hearty laugh and Niall pouted, but it was just for the sake of the show because, to be honest, this felt right which was funny because he was pretty sure they didn't do things like that in 2017 (when they even met). Speaking of hair – he was actually thinking of dying it back to its original ash brown colour after he arrived home, but he had to admit that when he grabbed the dye in the store it didn't felt right, so he just put it back and instead put like a dozen tubes of blonde ones in the cart, which of course was stupid, because if things went as expected first he would be under the care of the X Factor hairdressers and then they would have their own one provided by the label. The fans seemed to love him as the 'happy-go-lucky blonde Irish one' and who knew if the blonde part was important? Maybe it was. He knew for sure that some girls were upset with the change of hair colour back in their own time.

"You are the first one, Ni. So, how about eating all the cookies my Mum made before the rest arrive?" Harry proposed and if one thing didn't change, it was Niall's love for food, so he gladly agreed.

Sitting in the bungalow felt nice as it was like revisiting amazing childhood memories. At that moment probably for the first time since they woke up in the past about two weeks ago, Niall felt sixteen again. He remembered sitting in the same place having big dreams of the future with four practically strangers who shared his hopes. The funny thing was looking back that even their wildest dreams were far from the success they reached. (Then again how could they have ever thought that they would break Guinness records or that an album of theirs would be the most bought album of the year in the whole freaking world?)

"It was weird back at home," Niall started hesitantly. It was easy to forget here that he was not sixteen and that Harry wasn't either, that years from now he would have to choose his words carefully around the guys and in general as well (after all one bad word choice could blow up the whole internet). Harry chuckled humourlessly.

"You tell me? My stepdad is alive and I work in a bakery. Imagine my first day back there. Like all celebrities we like to say that we haven't been changed by the spotlight, but hell, I now know everything there is about recording music but nothing about pastries," Harry said with a shake of his head and Niall snorted while chewing on a cookie and already grabbing a new one automatically.

"Ah, the I-work-in-a-bakery classic. Right, like that is the only change, but I get it. I felt so fucking uncomfortable with my own friends – I mean they laughed when I told them how I actually think I have a shot at fame thanks to The X Factor. I don't even blame them though, I laughed with them last time."

Niall just frowned, but then his concentration shifted to the food in front of him and everything became much clearer. At least the food hasn't changed (though of course they were by now used to hotel food more than their own mother's.)

"Well, if things work out then our debut single is out by at latest next September and we can get back the life we are used to," Harry said optimistically and a thought came to Niall's mind.

"Are we going to have the same albums? Are we going to let the real writers write the songs or just write them ourselves?" Niall asked curiously and Harry tilted his head.

"That's why we are here for a week Nialler even though we most certainly already know each other. We have a lot to talk about," Harry pointed out and Niall nodded uneasily because he kind of hoped this would serve as a holiday but he had a feeling there would be too much business for his taste (though he usually enjoyed having something to do).


	8. Through The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive to Harry's and some basic rules are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about the mentioned boybands such as Union J, Stereo Kicks, Big Time Rush (BTR), 5 After Midnight (5AM), The Reason are true. Also, except for Big Time Rush they all auditioned to or were created on X Factor.

Chapter VIII.

Zayn wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the music – or that spending a week alone with the lads was a great idea, but he knew that there was no turning back now. After all when Simon offered them the last chance to leave the group he didn’t take it so now he was stuck in One Direction and that meant spending a lot more than a week alone with the same guys (as originally it was about five years). Not to mention that if they really wanted back everything they have lost then there was much to be discussed and arranged.

When they first met up in Harry’s stepdad’s bungalow, he arrived a day or two later, because of family obligations and Louis actually picked him up with his beaten up car of which the older lad was immensely proud. Then Louis would speak enthusiastically of the ‘party’ Zayn had been missing out on, the lads that were now his band and crack stupid jokes. It was during that car ride that Zayn decided that it might just all turn out well and he wasn’t doomed for all eternity. (Louis Tomlinson was a guy just like that – he could turn your view on anything upside down.)

This time Louis most certainly did not offer to take him to Harry’s, but then again out of the four bandmates, the eldest hated his guts the most as far as he was concerned (which kind of made sense, because Louis was the most dramatic one, to him everything was a life or death situation which clashed ironically with his usually laid back attitude). Zayn was the last to arrive which didn’t surprise him, because he kind of hesitated a lot before he departed. Louis and Niall were in the living-room playing FIFA which reminded Zayn of the endless tournaments they have played over the years. That game, no matter the version, was kind of their thing. He greeted both guys, but they were so caught up in their games they hardly noticed him (or at least he hoped that was the reason). He found Harry and Liam in the kitchen where Harry probably started cooking something but then Liam took his attention and they were in a deep conversation.

“Ah, hi Zayn, the last one’s arrived,” Liam said with a smile and Zayn noted that younger boy seemed relieved. He wondered if Liam thought he would bolt or maybe one of the other guys (possibly Louis who usually didn’t even want to see him let alone share a house with him).

“Well, we have a future to base, I believe,” he simply stated and sat down on a chair without an invitation just putting his suitcase next to him on the floor. There was a somewhat awkward silence then, so he decided to break it, because it didn’t seem like a good start for the week and for the rest of their career as a group. “What were you talking about?” he asked. He just hoped he wasn’t the topic, because then it would be actually rather awkward.

“I was just telling Harry how my parents hardly let me come here,” Liam said with a distant look which didn’t suit the usually very collected guy.

“Why?” Zayn couldn’t help but ask. As far as he remembered all five sets of parents and family were supportive of them. Of course some questioned if this was really what the boys wanted, being put together with strangers and all, (not really at the time, to be honest, but it was an opportunity and they all wanted to see where it was going, they couldn’t really lose much) but then it was all about positivity. Not to mention that Liam’s father had been pretty much obsessed with making his son a superstar even before this whole experience, working as some sort of make-shift manager, organizing countless gigs for the boy (who was of course immensely talented). Liam leaned back on his chair and didn’t answer for a long moment.

“Well, remember sixteen-year-old Liam? I was _not_ happy with being put into a group,” Liam started and Zayn nodded. Out of the five of them Liam and he were the least happy with the idea of the judges (or producers, who knew the truth). Louis actually hoped to be put into one not feeling confident enough in his abilities, but wanting the exposure X Factor meant, Niall was just happy to have any chance at all and Harry saw it as an adventure and a possibility. Zayn was pretty sure Harry didn’t even understand his own worth back then (though he certainly did in 2017, a little too much maybe) – quite unlike Liam who had been told before that he was good and felt disappointed by the lack of faith from the judges for the second time. Zayn on the other hand just didn’t like the idea of being in a cutie-pie boyband singing cheesy pop songs and the fact that there were four strangers to work with didn’t have much appeal either though at least the traditional dancing part they ditched as soon as they had their first conversation.

“Yeah, but you are not sixteen anymore and you joined the band willingly,” Zayn pointed out and Liam had an unreadable expression.

“My parents now kind of think that I was forced some way into joining after you have seen my successful audition or something and that you four are about to ruin my shot in the music industry,” Liam replied and Harry seemed somewhat amused though he probably heard this part already. Zayn wasn’t sure how to feel – on one hand he remembered the judges’ amazing reaction to Liam’s new audition, so he knew that the younger lad’s parents were not exactly just taken with their own son’s talent and being biased, but on the other hand it was kind of absurd knowing what went on with One Direction. Then again the Payne family didn’t know them yet or what the five of them together were capable of.

“Oh, and they especially freaked out when they learned that Louis was eighteen already – I think they expect this week to lead an early grandchild or something, maybe me in prison or dead,” Liam said and Harry broke down in laughter. Zayn couldn’t keep himself from smiling either as he had a feeling this week would actually be rather tame compared last time and then the wildest thing was playing Truth or Dare after a bit of booze (okay, a few bottles of nameless liquor) and skinny dipping in the pool at midnight.

“Well, the Bradford bad boy has arrived,” Harry pointed out cheekily and Zayn scowled at the nickname, though in a way it fit, he guessed. He smoked first in the band (and was the most notorious for it), he started the tattoo trend, he was the one to leave the band and so on.

“Says the fucking movie star,” Zayn muttered and Harry’s expression darkened, but before the conversation could turn into a quarrel Liam stepped in.

“Stop it, lads. We hopefully will have years to fight. Use your brains now instead on how to sell the band to the public and Simon freakin’ Cowell and his army of producers,” Liam stated fiercely and Zayn wanted to roll his eyes, because it seemed Liam was once again his control freak self. In a way it was soothingly familiar, but at the same time Zayn felt mildly irritated with the boy – it was a conversation between Harry and him, not to mention that Liam had no right to play the leader. Hell, Zayn was older than him. (Though according to that logic Louis was the band’s leader and that was a frightening thought in Zayn’s opinion.)

“Well, how about we gel first?” Harry asked while tilting his head and the mass of curls were swept into his face, but with practiced moves he fixed it. Watching Harry doing that simple movement, one that Zayn had seen him done about a million times before was kind of eye opener. This was Harry fuckin’ Styles – maybe tattoo-less and many centimetres shorter with awkward long limbs, awfully big hands, chubby cheeks, and curlier curls than ever but Harry Styles. The same guy who he had met exactly seven years and with whom he spend about four and a half from that and couldn’t help but follow even after for the rest. The same guy he shared drinks, secrets and heart aches with – but caused just as many especially with him leaving.

He suddenly felt extra awkward and cursed every one of them for convincing them to join the band again. _He left it once_ – how the hell could that ever be forgotten even if they were to rewrite time? It was always going to be hanging in the air, the tension between him and the rest of the guys would never disappear, he was sure of that.

_“Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind_

_Thought we were going strong_

_I thought we were holding on_

_Aren't we?”_

He had never sang _History_ , he wasn’t even part of the band by then after all, but he was pretty sure he knew its lyrics more than any of the dozens of songs he was actually part of (some of them very big hits), because he just couldn’t forget it ever since he first heard it – it plagued his mind in a way he was pretty sure no other song affected him before and he always prided himself of being immensely close to music.

He jumped up and exited the house without noticing anyone or anything around him. He felt like he couldn’t breath and the bungalow which was full of nice (and only a bit awkward for the first bit) memories was trying to drown the traitor he was, sucking all the air out of his lung. He needed fresh air. After he left the building he pretty much ran up to the first tree he saw and he leaned against it, slowly letting himself go and eventually sitting against its trunk. He shouldn’t have come here, it was the worst possible thing he could have done – this place was One Direction, and he wasn’t.

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed, just sitting there and trying to get his breathing under control, but he wasn’t surprised when (without him even noticing for a while) familiar weight was put on him. Someone sat down right next to him and even leaned against him slightly. In most cases that would shy him away, but without even turning to face the person he knew who it was. Maybe he didn’t want to see Liam, but then again it felt nice to have him around especially as the younger lad didn’t seem to disturb him and he didn’t start speaking. They just sat there, the two of them in silence and at that moment he kind of realized that he missed this. Both Liam and him were more silent than the rest (though when it came to Niall and Louis that didn’t mean much) and they often enjoyed each other’s calming company without the rest of the slightly insane and intense group. It was just like that. It was nice, but of course Liam had to ruin it, because that was Liam – he always wanted to fix everything, even problems that were way out of his league and couldn’t just be fixed. It was a mildly irritating trait, but at the moment Zayn felt a lot more than mild irritation.

“You can’t just leave every time it gets hard, you know,” Liam said softly. Zayn glanced at him at again noted how young the other lad looked. Out of all of them Liam had changed the most obviously and it was hard to associate the nearly-seventeen-year-old with the man he knew so well – other than those puppy brown eyes he saw no similarities.

He didn’t answer, but Liam was not the type to give up. When at fourteen he was sent home from X Factor he kept going, gig after gig, trying to get signed, but always failing at a crucial point, but that didn’t stop him. He auditioned again for the TV show and when he was kicked off and offered a lifeline he took it and made the others do their best as well, pushing them until the world was at their feet pretty much literally. That was just Liam – if he wanted something he would eventually get it (and he was not lazy to work for it).

“This whole situation is fucking surreal, but we can’t just think that everything will turn out well without doing a thing for it. I have a feeling that we won’t just wake up tomorrow as if nothing has happened. We have to start everything at the beginning,” Liam offered, but once again Zayn didn’t reply.

“Look, it’s hard, I get it, but don’t you think it’s not only hard for you? It was you who left without pretty much a word and we were left with thousands questions from the entire world. Hell, it’s no surprise that we kind of disbanded after that. Everyone wanted answers when even we didn’t have them – it was simply too much pressure especially combined with the heartache,” the younger lad pretty much only muttered in frustration by the end of it. Zayn risked a glance at him again and caught sight of those fucking puppy eyes which broke his heart into thousand pieces. This was Liam, he told himself, Liam who was always there for him even when he fucked up.

“Lee, I just can’t, okay?” Truth was he wasn’t actually sure what he couldn’t do, but Liam seemed to understand him anyway. The other boy swiftly nodded.

“Just so you know, we’ve actually forgiven you for it and we get it, it’s just… You hurt us a lot, Z, it fucking hurt when you left.” Liam’s words didn’t help as much as Zayn would have thought they would. The fact that he broke the heart of the only brothers he ever had made him hate himself more than he thought was possible and at the same time he couldn’t exactly regret the decision of quitting the band. However, maybe the method was really not the best and he could have done it more sensibly.

“But it’s a fresh start, you know,” Liam offered and Zayn scowled. Liam must have caught his expression, because he shook his head. “I mean it Zayn, if we don’t learn to let go we have no chance to making it big. We can all make new decisions, change things we didn’t like the first time. Kind of a new chance and maybe it’s a new chance not only for our career, but for five of us too.” Zayn was not exactly sure that there was such a thing as second chance in real life, but then again if he thought about it, wasn’t One Direction exactly that? They were all sent home, not interesting enough on their own, but when they were together the entire world seemed to be curious of them. Maybe this was like that – being all solo artists scattered around the globe and fate bringing them together to make a change.

Liam didn’t say anything else really that hadn’t ran through Zayn’s mind before, but from someone else – from _Liam_ – it all seemed so much more real. Maybe there still was a chance for him here and he could belong no matter what happened in the past.

“Thank you,” his voice no more than an echo of the wind, but Liam seemed to get it. His friend smiled and it brightened up his eyes. They remained in comfortable silence after that, both of them lost in their own thoughts just enjoying having the other there and not being utterly alone in the world.

***

Sitting around the campfire with the all the lads Louis really felt that the last seven years were no more than a dream – a great fantasy with some splashes of negativity such as Zayn’ abrupt departure to make it seem all more real.  The only clue that this has happened before was catching the eyes of the rest of the boys in the light of the fire and reading their expressions like a book. He knew these boys, they were his brothers – it was a messed up kind, but it was still family, just a bit estranged.

Louis looked at Niall who as always had his guitar in his lap. It was an interesting sight – something entirely familiar and wrong at the same time. The younger’s boy hair was a total mess of fluffy blonde hair, bloody huge mess of hair, really, and it looked like no hairdresser had ever seen it. His blue eyes were bright, something that hasn’t changed, but everything else was slightly off – his T-shirt wrinkly and Louis was pretty sure he even spotted a hole on it, his guitar while handled with care had obviously seen better days and was far from top market. It was so Niall and at the same time it wasn’t, not to mention his chubby cheeks and the mess of his teeth.

There was silence only to be broken by an obviously huffish Niall who started absentmindedly play on his guitar. Louis rolled his eyes when his mind registered why the melody was familiar. It was the tune of _Story of My Life_.

“You are becoming a big cliché, Horan,” he stated teasingly, but he nodded that suddenly all around the remaining boys became so much more aware.

“ _Up All Night_ would create a whole lot better mood. Or maybe _Live While We’re Young_? Or maybe something less known? Those are mainstream – or maybe something not from us, a cover from…” Louis started rambling only to be shut up by Liam.

“Oh, just shut the fuck up already, Tommo,” Liam said with a sigh and obviously not caring about Louis’ opinion on the song choice (again, really Niall?) while Harry ignoring what was going on between the rest of the boys started to sing.

Falling into pace with the others was so familiar that Louis automatically joined in even while still fuming over the song choice. (He got it, reliving their life and the whole video clip, but it was a love song about heartbreak and did not have anything to do with time travel.) Still, no more questions rose, everyone followed the original routine and when Zayn came no one even thought of uttering a word instead of him even though after he left obviously all his solos had to be divided between the rest and the new set-up was fresher if less familiar on their minds.

When Niall hit the last chords with Harry’s famous last words hanging in the air there was silence again, but this time it was a different type, Louis felt it in his bones. It was somehow more comfortable as if after a singing a song together, one that belonged to them, one that everyone associated with them, everything was good again.

“I think we ought to start planning,” Liam was the brave one to speak up but automatically all of them backed him up. That was the reason why they were here after all even if they all enjoyed the random jamming sessions and FIFA tournaments. Last time they were here in a week they probably sang no more than an hour together, but back then they really were just teens getting to know each other. Sure it was important to learn how each of them sounded, but all the singing would be in vain if they killed each other before the first live show. (Plus they only received the song they had to prepare when they arrived to Spain, so they couldn’t practice that performance anyways.) Now they were all adults who were well-accomplished in the ups and downs of the music industry and there was little they didn’t know of the others. However, they also knew that they were about to recreate a success which was labelled a phenomenon, so they needed to be on the same page of the business side of the next few years.

“Let’s win,” Louis simply said and Liam frowned at him.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, Louis.” The others seemed rather enthusiastic about the idea though.

“Yeah, I agree, Tommo. I remember an interview where you looked like you are about to kill the guy who said it like two times in a sentence how we were technically losers,” Niall added with his usual grin (though it looked different pre-dental care). “Being sent home at bootcamp and coming third as well.”

“We can’t just decide to win, that’s not how it goes,” Liam argued and this time Harry spoke up.

“Doesn’t it? I mean we can’t exactly plan to come third – we will have to encourage the people to vote for us. We can’t just go around and say that they shouldn’t vote too much though, because we would win then and we don’t want that. That we want to come third place as long as we still get signed.” That seemed to have shut Liam up which caused Louis a lot of glee. However, there was no question there that Harry was right.

“And it’s not like it would change a thing on long term – we would sign with Syco and Modest! either way, but I would really appreciate if people wouldn’t go on and on about us losing, I’m a sore loser,” Zayn pretty much growled. Louis understood it well, he hated when people did that. It wasn’t their fucking fault that they became more famous than most winners and runner-ups and that mostly middle aged women voted on TV shows like X Factor who preferred Matt in his cap with his guitar, a man in his late twenties singing girly songs and Rebecca, a single mother of two in her early twenties with amazing style to a teen boyband. It was fucking logical, different demographics and all. Not to mention how people were angry with Simon and didn’t like the idea of manufactured groups.

“Yeah, I especially hated when the X Factor presenters always said when we guest performed on their grand final how we went out on the first day of the final weekend which is not even true, because it was a four-way final. We actually sang _Torn_ on Sunday but they have to say it every freaking time,” Niall agreed which surprised Louis. Niall was rarely worked up by something like that.

Liam sighed, he obviously noted that he was defeated. “Okay, then we want to hear our name as the winner. Next point, someone?”

“Hiatus,” Harry said and Louis started laughing.

“Isn’t it a bit soon to talk about going solo, oh Harry Styles?” Louis mocked him, but Zayn shook his head.

“No, I agree. I think we should decide on where this is all going. How many years are we planning to stay together? How many albums are we going to make? Tours?” he asked and suddenly everyone was silent and the smile disappeared from Louis’ face. He was about to open his mouth to say something far from nice to Zayn (how dare to bring this all up, he who left them without a word and without it being discussed!), but he received warning looks from both Harry and Liam who knew him just a bit too well he sometimes felt.

“Zayn is actually right, I believe. We really should agree on this in advance. Last time this was a topic we always avoided and pretended that it didn’t exist at all. How many times did we tell in interviews that we can’t imagine going solo? Now though, we all come from a time where we got a taste of solo performance and we are not naïve teenagers anymore,” Liam stated with a serious expression on his baby face.

“Yes, we are a boyband – obviously at one point we will have to disband and try to find our own path, we can’t be in a boyband in our fifties,” Harry replied in a similar tone and again silence remained.

“It’s funny actually – most so-called boyband members we have seen at bootcamp were older than we were back in 2017, nearly in their thirties,” Niall said and Louis caught the blonde looking in the fire with an unreadable expression. The Niall of 2010 was always easy to read even when they just met. This look belonged to the Irish lad’s adult version who spent too much time being interviewed and avoiding awkward questions and answers to them. It was frustrating to Louis to say at least.

“Well, our journey to the top of the world was rather whirlwind, we didn’t exactly need much time to become famous and we started out pretty soon too,” Louis simply answered. It was simply the truth – as Niall said back at bootcamp if they auditioned to X Factor in 2017 they would still be put in the Boys category. Matt Cardle who was the original winner of this series was years older than Louis was in their real time (not to mention Harry, the baby of the group).

“Do you think that the hiatus was a bad idea?” Niall suddenly asked and Louis noted that everyone turned towards the Irish lad in sync completely stunned by the question.

“Where the hell did that question come from, Ni?” Louis asked with surprise. The blonde hesitated and then he shrugged.

“Well, obviously we can’t stay together forever, but weren’t we young for it to be all over? I mean I enjoy being Niall Horan, being as Irish as I want to be without being criticized for standing out and whatnot, not having to share the spotlight, having a bit more artistic control, but couldn’t we have another album or two?” Liam snorted at that.

“It’s not like we _retired_ , Nialler. We just all started the career we actually wanted for ourselves at the first place when we auditioned for the show in 2010,” Liam replied and Niall slowly nodded.

“But didn’t you enjoy the career of being part of 1D?” Niall asked in a tone that suggested he wouldn’t be happy with _no_ as an answer. Louis had a feeling that if any of them didn’t agree on enjoying it then it would break the heart of the younger lad into a thousand pieces. He dearly hoped none of his ex-new-bandmates were stupid enough to risk that.

“Well, let’s be all honest, 2015 was a fucked up year,” Louis couldn’t help but look in Zayn’s direction with accusing expression. “And we all needed to get away from that. Some of us just built a life outside of it all in a moment and didn’t want the comeback anymore.” This time his gaze shifted towards Harry, but the accusation was still there.

“Tommo, please stop with the accusations,” Liam asked and Louis put up his hands in mock surrender. “And let’s all focus on the _now_. How about five albums or five years, whichever comes first? And then as adults we will sit down and discuss if we want to continue or we are ready to fly solo,” he proposed. “Of course if we don’t just wake up at home, that would solve a lot of problems.”

“I like the idea,” Harry agreed.

“That would be like it was originally, I guess,” Niall agreed and Louis laughed out.

“Well, only if _someone_ decides to leave during the middle of a fucking tour before the mentioned fifth album or year,” Louis said with malice in his voice and there was stunned silence. Louis was pretty sure that they could have easily heard a pin drop after his answer.

“There will be no leaving this time. If anyone even thinks of not accepting any of the rules we agree on tonight, he should just stand up now and walk away,” Liam proclaimed rather strictly, but no one spoke up against him. “We are doing this like adults and not fucking moody teenagers.”

“What about our songs? I mean we hardly wrote for the first two albums and probably this time around we won’t be allowed either, being labelled kids who are good for nothing other than posing and looking good on magazines’ front page,” Niall prompted and the others remained silent.

“That’s actually a tricky question. I mean we all grew wary of _What Makes You Beautiful_ and it’s a mildly irritating song at its best compared to some others, but let’s face it, it was a Number 1, what we needed to get a name, so I think we should go with it,” Harry stated and there were a few hesitant nods.

“You forget the important bit where how do we make sure the same songs are given to us? I mean if the label sees in us even a bit tinier potential or something then we could be stuck with songs no one else wanted or we could just end up with an album of good-for-nothing covers. I say we present them with our songs,” Louis said and Zayn laughed out.

“Right, because our 2011 fan base is ready for such songs as _No Control_ or _Stockholm Syndrome_ ,” Zayn said with tilted head and Louis scoffed. He wasn’t happy with Zayn – out of all people – dissing his idea, but to be honest he saw some truth in what was said.

“Look, we all know that _Up All Night_ is not our ideal album, it doesn’t exactly represent us – hell, ninety percent of the songs are about girls choosing other boys over us or pinning after girls – but it’s a good debut album for a teen boyband,” Liam stated and while Louis didn’t want to he kind of had to agree with the younger lad. Their first album did pretty well (though he hoped that this time it would get Number 1, not just 2 in Britain, it could have done million times worse especially as it went Number 1 in the US and started their world domination).

“Yes, but we can’t just knock down the door of the label and force them to give us _Gotta Be You_ , when we aren’t even supposed to know that the song exists,” Niall pointed out the problem. “Though that would make a fun video,” he added as an afterthought. “You know dressing up like in _Men in Black_ or in a _James Bond_ movie and all.” At that the Irish lad seemed more than enthusiastic. Louis had a feeling that this time around they were to have a music video playing secret agents.

“Well, our fan base would surely be a bit different if our first single was _No Control_ , but you are one to talk Mr _Pillowtalk_ ,” Louis replied sarcastically. He actually wouldn’t have minded if their debut album contained songs like those, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t happen. Their audience was yet too young – they would have to grow with them and Louis knew that actually _No Control_ was a fan favourite, just the guilty pleasure type. (But then again fangirls seemed to be rather shameless.)

“What do we want: fame and success or being really artistic? Look, we can all just fucking write what we want once we are adult solo artists, but I think we should just stick to what we know works. Of course I would be happy if our name wouldn’t forever be linked to _What Makes You Beautiful_ out of all songs, but I think it’s a small price compared to world domination and huge bank accounts. I mean we could all just say we want the music that represents us, but I don’t want to gig in gay bars for the rest of my life in hope of selling ten albums,” Liam said with a sigh and he ran his hand through his hair obviously forgetting that it was now long and straightened, so messing it completely up, and furiously trying to fix it when he noted the problem.

“So do we agree on keeping as close to the original as possible?” he asked and there were some not too enthusiastic and reluctant yeses. Louis himself agreed, but not wholeheartedly. They had a chance to be taken seriously and yet they were to blow it. The thing was though it was just like going solo this time around, there were too many unknown factors compared to the success they knew all too well. What if the different sound wasn’t as popular as the original? He supposed if their debut was any worse they would have been dropped without a second thought. With X Factor US launching in 2011 Louis could just see Simon putting together a new teen boyband on both the English and the American version to play battle of the boybands with One Direction long forgotten and all their dreams broken. Before the chart reports of _What Makes You Beautiful_ and then _Up All Night_ , they were genuinely afraid that it would end all there.

“That still doesn’t tell us much about the first two albums though – those were still written for us, but could be easily given to anyone else this time around,” Harry pointed out.

“Would it go against every rule in the book if we just presented the label with them saying they are our work?” Niall asked curiously and there were some strange expressions all around. Louis himself was not sure what to make of the plan. On one hand it seemed like an obvious solution, but as he was very much involved in the writing process of several songs he knew what a hard work that was and taking away the credit seemed rather wrong.

“That’s so wrong, Ni, on so many levels,” Liam said obviously tiredly. “But the fucked up thing is I surely don’t have a better plan.” Louis was about to object, but he wasn’t sure how.

“Then we just have to be fucking amazing in the X Factor and show Simon what a real money bag we will be, so the whole label would be turned over to our case when we are signed, presenting us with award-winning obviously Number 1 songs,” Zayn replied and Louis had to admit that probably Zayn had the best idea so far.

“You know it’s kind of true. If we are that good there is no way in hell Syco would give us some cheap shit to record or even worse, overused covers. They would invest everything they had into our success knowing how much they could get back,” Niall agreed wholeheartedly and he seemed to be glowing by the idea. The previous gloom mood of the conversation disappeared.

“So, we try to stay on the same track album wise, we agreed on five albums or five years together. We want to win The X Factor. What else is there to talk about?” Harry asked curiously.

“I have a proposition,” Liam said and from his hesitant look Louis had a bad feeling. “I know that we always said that we wouldn’t dance…” he started, but he was cut off.

“Please don’t tell me that you want us to dance, Payne,” Zayn said with a sigh. Louis snorted at that though he had to agree with Zayn. He didn’t have any real problem with the boyband image (as long as it meant fame and fortune), but he was not enthusiastic about dance choreographies other than having fun on stage.

“Look, I don’t mean we should do backflips during songs like the Big Time Rush boys or be anything like JLS, I meant not fighting Brian at every turn if he wants us more than clap and take a two steps. I mean I remember watching back the first result show song, you know with all finalists and we came in the same time as F.Y.D. and it was painful to watch their slick dance moves while we were standing around awkwardly – it made _us_ look stupid,” Liam tried to convince the rest.

“I would like to point out that Liam is kind of right and it’s not like we are completely unable to do three dance moves – _Best Song Ever_ music video, anyone?” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, but if we start dancing and for the first time ever in no way making just fun of our none existing skills in that territory – maybe except for Liam – won’t people want more? I mean it was always part of our image, no dancing, and how we suck at dancing – _you know, we are just regular guys who are really, really bad dancers_ ,” Louis pointed out.

“And it’s not like that is the reason why we lost the show. I mean over the ten weeks Rebecca probably moved around the stage twice and she was labelled a candlestick for performing all her songs standing completely still and yet she came before us. I’m pretty sure Matt didn’t dance either,” Zayn argued with Liam’s proposition.

“Yeah, we signed up for a singing competition and not for a boyband,” Harry added, but this time it seemed Liam had enough.

“Look, your forget the part where this time around we formed the group, so now we are a proper boyband instead of five misfit rejected solo artists and some might even bring the lack of dancing up against us. All I’m saying is that we shouldn’t go against the creative directors if they want us to at least try out some choreography which is deeper than walking across the stage.” Fuck. Louis already had a killing headache and he had a feeling that this conversation would not end soon and even if it did this surely wouldn’t be the last similar one.

“I just don’t see why it’s needed. I mean it’s not like any of our fans were bored during our concerts, we made sure they were fun and simply had more creative music videos than dancing around,” Zayn pointed out and Louis agreed. He never felt that 1D was anything less than BTR or JLS just because they didn’t have dance routines down. Did BTR have pie fights or water fights during their concerts? He didn’t think so.

“But remember when we sang with JLS around the time _Up All Night_ came out? How much better it would have been if we danced too?” Liam asked and Louis smirked as he came up with the obvious answer.

“Not a bit,” he simply replied and Niall started hysterically laughing at that. Louis had a feeling that the younger lad imagined the scene, them being their awkward selves when it came to choreographies while the JLS boys aced it. “We would just burn ourselves, because we can’t dance like them.”

“We could always take dance classes,” Liam stated and now that was enough for everyone to start talking at the same time. Outside of Liam no one quite liked that idea. Sure, they were made to attend a few but it was more than enough for the rest of their lives and the idea of dancing more didn’t exactly enthuse them.

“Okay, SILENCE!” Singers really had good lungs, Louis came to the conclusions as Harry shouted. Probably the whole village would wake up because of that. Louis caught Harry’s eyes, but he looked away. They hardly spoke a word the entire day and especially not when they were alone. Everything that was his relationship with Harry was always just so damn hard. He just wished it was really 2010 and he has just met the young cheeky chap who seemed taken by his jokes, who understood all his none-spoken words too and with whom he felt an instant connection. How long ago that was? Sometimes during their shouting matches and the silent treatments it seemed like it never happened at all.

“Let’s agree to disagree – we will dance a bit if they ask us to, but we won’t turn into the next cliché boyband with more focus on dance routines than actual singing. Let’s just face it that we are better singers than dancers,” Harry said and everyone found that at least somewhat acceptable. “Also, I would like to point out that for example I know for fact that from BTR Logan did gymnastics and Carlos was a competitive cheerleader. 5AM? One of them is a dance teacher! We are never going be like them, but you know what? I don’t think we need to – we obviously did well without it.”

“Harry is right. And don’t forget that pretty much every year Simon changes his mind what a boyband should be like. In 2012 with Union J and again two years later with Stereo Kicks it obviously was not a problem that they couldn’t dance.  Even though there was eight members of Stereo Kicks, usually just standing in a lin. However, in 2016 he couldn’t stop gushing how 5AM with their dance moves is what the world needs. If I remember correctly 2010 was a year of no dancing boybands too – I actually remember The Reason being told at their audition that it was nice and simple to have them just sing.”

“Yeah, I actually can’t remember Simon ever wanting us to do a real dance routine,” Niall added hopefully. Liam sighed and he was obviously not happy with being voted off. Louis supposed it was hard to have others to make decisions with again. Then again in the music industry rarely did things happen precisely like the artist wanted – too many people were on the decision, so it wasn’t that much of a change. The singer was the face and the voice, but the brain? Sadly usually not.

“Anything else?” Liam asked looking around. “Okay, then me again,” he said when no one spoke up. Now that caused some riot, because what could be even worse than dancing routines? And based on Liam’s expression it certainly was worse.

“I want to propose a blank slate,” he stated and there was evident confusion in the air. However, Louis caught Harry’s eyes and this time he didn’t look away. Louis had a feeling that Liam was getting on dangerous and familiar territories.

Niall echoed the expression and Liam nodded. “I want us to pretend like we only have met in bootcamp.” That seemed to confuse Niall even more.

“Well, that’s what we’ve been pretending already – you know, we told no one that we were time travellers and all and even lied on the show and said that we haven’t met before,” Niall supplied, but Liam shook his head.

“Sure, but that’s not what I meant. I want to pretend among _us_ ,” he stated and Louis snorted. He stood up, being the first one to break the perfect camp fire picture and doing any real movement in a great while.

“That’s impossible, Lee and you know that too,” he said and crossed his arms while facing the rest of the boys who now seemed restless. “You could come up to me and introduce yourself and tell me that you have two sisters and it’s your second time on X Factor and everything else you said seven years ago, but Liam James Payne, that was seven fucking years ago and I know it all already. I know things about you your own mother or current best friend doesn’t and not even only things that are to happen, but that has already. Fuck, Liam, that’s not how it goes.” This was the second time he got shaken up by this topic and he felt a bit bad for blowing up on both Harry and Liam, but they behaved like it was so easy to forget everything.

It didn’t surprise him when Liam stood up as well and faced him. He noted that the remaining three boys got up too, but they didn’t come closer the same way as Liam did – they let them be, he supposed.

“All I ask for is us to behave naturally,” Liam said and this time Louis couldn’t help laughing.

“Yes, because it’s natural to pretend not knowing someone you probably know better than yourself.” They all kept their previous (pre-fame) friendships, but when you had to work with someone so closely you either learned to love them or hate them passionately and to Louis it was always the former (okay, maybe not with Liam at first when they were always at each other’s throats but on long term surely. Also, he might have been angry with Zayn, but the lad was family – an estranged brother for sure, but brother none less. Then there was Harry with whom things had been rather awkward for a long time, but that didn’t mean that the lad meant nothing to Louis, pretty much the opposite – things were awkward because of the fierce love he felt for him, but the world just seemed to come up newer and newer ways of getting between them).

“Look, Lou, just be like you were at eighteen with all of us, okay? Let’s be the fun guy every fangirl loved, that’s all I’m asking for and leave all the bad blood behind. So, you shouldn’t keep away from Harry like he is going to infect you with something deadly or give Zayn the cold shoulder for the mistake he hasn’t committed in this time line. That’s all,” Liam stated and Louis nodded slowly. Maybe Liam and Harry were right. It wasn’t like any of them could probably ever forget the tense moments and all the heartache they have caused to each other, but they had to show unity. Not to mention that if he didn’t count all those problems they had, he loved these boys, even if sometimes it was easy to forget in the heat of an argument. Would it be such a bad thing to put that all behind? Just to concentrate on the positive bits?

“And that’s where it comes to all of us. I think it won’t surprise anyone if I say that our music never was the only thing the fans loved, so we have to not only sell our bromance, but be as fun as possible. That means reanimating the video diaries, Harry and his nudity not to mention flirting, Niall and IT’S TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC, Louis playing host to every possible stupid TalkTalk show, Zayn and Vas happenin’ boys, and all that jazz that was the X Factor and then later going along the same path I suppose, but let’s focus on the first bit now,” Liam stated bluntly and at that there seemed to be understanding.

“So, we are to play fetus 1D?” Niall asked with a smirk and some of them groaned.

“Really, Nialler? That was worse than Harry’s level,” Liam tilted his head and Ni shrugged while Harry crossed his arms and frowned, obviously not being happy with the comment. Looking around at the familiar, but youthful faces Louis felt a sort of warmth. Bantering with the lads was easy as long as the topics were safe – like Harry’s impossibly bad puns.

“I’ll let you know, Liam that girls love my humour,” Harry stated and everyone snorted at that except for Harry of course.

“Girls love a lot of things about you, Haz and your _lack of humour_ is one of them,” Louis easily corrected the youngest with a grin on his face which earned him a scowl from the recipient but the others agreed.

“Fuck you all, I’m going solo,” Harry replied, but he was obviously only joking (he was just bad in it) so no one took him seriously.

“I have one last proposition,” Zayn added softly completely changing the mood of the conversation and Louis inhaled sharply. It was easy to say to forget everything but harder to do sadly. Still when he met the eyes of seventeen-year-old Zayn it was easier not to remember the heartache than when the same happened with the grown-up version. After all it was the adult one who broke his heart and not the teenager. They waited for Zayn to continue, but he didn’t.

“Go on,” Louis said with a sigh and Zayn nodded slightly hesitantly.

“I think we should be more equal.” The sentence didn’t make much sense to Louis until the realization downed on him. He looked around curiously and noted that two people understood it all too well – Harry and Liam. Niall seemed actually confused by the statement.

“I remember the Judges’ Houses when Konnie asked us who will be the pin-up boy, how all boybands have one and I get that it’s needed, but could we be a bit less obvious?” Zayn asked while he crossed his arms.

“So what, do you want me to stand behind you, Zayn?” Harry asked with obvious hurt in his voice and the realization seemed to have slapped Niall in the face. The bright blue eyes of his widened comically.

“All I’m asking is for you two to learn to share not only the spotlight, but the stage as well. I mean it was either you or Liam – always. Let it be the X Factor or any of our songs,” Zayn replied and Louis kind of wanted to go against him and stand up for the friends who didn’t leave him like the Bradford boy did, but it was the truth. One that actually plagued his mind quite a lot early in their careers. Later though not only did he receive merit due to song writing, but he got his fair share of solos which ended a lot of his insecurity issues.

“It’s not like you didn’t receive your fair share of it,” Liam pointed out and Zayn tilted his head.

“Oh, I did, I wasn’t talking about myself, but the two others in this fucking band. How about actually giving them a solo on the first album or Louis having a fucking line on X Factor?” Zayn asked with a smug smile and Louis felt a sense of pride for Zayn for standing up for Niall and him. As it was always a sore point for him, it warmed his heart and he was actually surprised that out of all of them it was Zayn who proposed the idea.

“Well, it’s not like we were the one to grab those solos,” Liam pointed out and he didn’t seem happy with the accusations. “They were simply given to us.”

“I haven’t heard you complaining,” Zayn replied swiftly and Louis had a small smile on his face. Sure, he understood it back then on the X Factor that not only did Liam had the most experience on stage, but his face was familiar to the audience. Harry also quickly became the face of the group, the flirt, the one girls would fall in love, so giving him lot of solos was logical. While recording their first album he also got that they were to headline their own tour and sing those songs before a lot of people, but it still hurt sometimes how left behind he was. He at times felt that he was only there for comic relief and he probably didn’t ruin the picture.

“This time it will be all different though, won’t it? I mean none of us have any problems on stage anymore, we are all comfortable and the vocal coaches will realize in a moment how well our voices work together. It will be all different from Day 1,” Niall stated. He looked around the faces with wide eyes. Louis nodded – he had a feeling that it would be different. Most probably Liam would still be the main singer for the X Factor and Harry might still become the most famous out of their lot, but he had a feeling that it would be on more equal terms. He hesitantly smiled and Zayn who beamed at him when he noticed the smile.

“You are right, Ni, it will be different,” Liam nodded.

“You know, I’ve actually thought about it, if it’s all worth it,” Harry said so quietly that Louis hardly caught it. Automatically all of them turned towards the youngest. Surely he didn’t mean how it sounded.

“What? The band? The fame? X Factor?” Louis asked with a frown. Harry just shrugged.

“All of it. I mean I left for the show at sixteen never to return home. By the time I was eighteen I was an international popstar. It’s weird – we had lived such an intense life that sometimes I wonder if we have lost ourselves in the hype of it all.” Harry’s voice sounded so vulnerable that Louis was surprised. He out of all people knew of course that Harry was much deeper than the one dimensional flirty popstar the tabloids liked to show, but he thought that the entire stardom fitted Harry the most of all of them.

Zayn was not a fan of touring, he was fed up with everything and everyone. Niall kept out of the media’s attention as much as he could while he was actually afraid of the mess of fans. Liam took it all quite well, but didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as Harry did. Him? Well, he had a temper so he had caused a lot of trouble and most had consequences, some were far from nice and he didn’t like that. Harry on the other hand was admired by everyone, loved by all and he took every critique with a shrug and charming smile.

“Do you think you would be happier with a nine-to-five job?” Niall asked curiously. “I mean I actually just don’t know. I’m not sure anymore what normal life is.” Sometimes Louis forgot how young they all were (even in 2017). How it wasn’t normal that by the time Niall was twenty-one his hometown wanted to make a museum of him and his achievements. How it was kind of surreal that at nineteen Harry had a movie made of his success story in the music industry.

“I just think life might be easier you know if we just didn’t get through Judges’ Houses,” Harry simply replied and all of them remained silent.

“But could we live like that? If we are really stuck here would we be able to go back to our pre-fame lives and live that forever?” Liam asked curiously. “When I was rejected at fifteen I kind of felt that I wasn’t fitting in anymore at school. All I could think about was the music career that was taken away from me maybe for ever.” At that Louis had to agree. Would he be able to get back school where he was practically a failure knowing that in another life he was a superstar? Seemed impossible to him. What would happen if he didn’t get accepted to university? Could he just work odd jobs for the rest of his life, hoping to be able to go on a holiday further than Bath? It all seemed so hard to imagine knowing the other side. However, he understood Harry. Life was sometimes pretty fucked up when you were a popstar.

“Yeah, imagine a mortgage,” he muttered and a small smile appeared on their faces.

“Well, we certainly didn’t have problems like that in our time,” Zayn agreed half-heartedly.

“So, what’s happening now?” Niall asked curiously. “Harry returns to the bakery or what?” At that Louis smirked.

“You know, Haz, you could always do that later on. Probably yours would be the most famous bakery in the world though. I can see the endless lines of girls wanting your – _bun_ ,” Liam stated earning a dark look from Harry and some chuckles from the rest including Louis who found the younger lad right.

“It’s true, I guess. Once we earned the money and had the taste of fame we can do anything we want. We could just buy a tiny private island in the middle of nowhere and write shitty romance novels under false names while drinking girly cocktails,” Louis proposed and Niall broke down in laughing.

“Romance novels, Lou? I see you more of a _Fifty Shades_ type of writer.”

“Nah, _After_ ,” Liam said and turned towards Harry who scoffed at the reminder of _that_ book written about him.

“You just made the baker boy idea a whole lot more tempting.”


	9. Ready To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and questions arise during the stay at the bungalow.

Chapter IX.

The next few days spent in the bungalow was a whole less emotional in Harry’s opinion, but just as awkward. It seemed that the boys really tried to follow the blank slate rule, but the results were not always the best – Louis still seemed to keep away from Harry as much as possible (which was frighteningly different from the first time around where they were attached by the hip) and Zayn disappeared at the oddest moments, only being around anyone else than Liam when there was no other choice at all. All in all it was nothing like seven years ago and it broke Harry’s heart into small bits.

On the other hand while on personal level it wasn’t going well, it certainly did on professional. The first thing they decided on was making sure that their songs would not be forgotten. If they were to remain in the past then _Drag Me Down_ and its pals wouldn’t come out until five years in to the future, not to mention their solo stuff, so they decided to write the lyrics and the music down for each and every song. To be honest even coming up with every song on an album proved to be a challenge. Harry would have loved some crazy fans around with massive knowledge on 1D trivia, because the bickering the task caused gave him serious headache. Then came the even harder work, remembering all the lyrics and writing down the instrumental part. He was pretty sure that on that part they made some serious mistakes (probably they only got the acoustic part well if that even. He was glad then how Niall took so active part in the guitar playing during their concerts).

When they were not making sure that their stuff would not be forgotten, they sang. The first time around at the bungalow it was not really about music. Sure, Liam tried hard to make them pay attention and work out the singing together part, but most of the time after a song or two their attention turned towards jumping into the pool or playing a game of footie or maybe a round of video game tournament (with FIFA and GTA on the top of the list). This time around it was completely different – they first made a list of all the songs they ever performed on the show. (This was actually even harder than their own stuff, especially the group performances but then they came to the conclusion that those weren’t that important anyway, so just skipped those entirely. They instead focused on the songs they performed on their own during the ten weeks of the live shows.) Then it was all about singing – they actually divided the songs into parts and tried every possibility so it wouldn’t be like last time (Liam always starting and then Harry or Liam singing the main verses with occasionally Zayn or Niall with a solo and Zayn echoing). Finding the best version was not always easy – especially as there seemed to be an unsaid agreement that they were going with Zayn’s plan and there would be more equality.

The worst thing was that no matter how much they worked on it all, it might be for vain. This time around Simon (and the producers behind him) might want to give them slightly different songs or like last time the production team and the vocal coaches assigned to work with them would decide who got which part. They could only hope that they would be let on the decision, because their hard work actually paid off in Harry’s opinion and even with backing tracks found on YouTube or with an acoustic version (thanks to Niall) he was proud to say that the new versions sounded much better than the previous ones. Then again it was not all that surprising – they knew each other’s best and worst points in singing better than they knew their own ones seven years ago. He had a feeling that no vocal coach could do a better job after only knowing them for a few weeks.

“Now that’s why they should let us do our thing! We’re fucking awesome, lads,” Niall said enthusiastically while pumping into the air after another rather successful jamming session. This time they focused on _Torn_ as it was the most important song at the moment with Judges’ Houses fast approaching.

“Yeah, Matt and Rebecca will have some serious competition this time,” Zayn replied quietly, but there was a smile on his face. Harry had a feeling that while Zayn was still uncomfortable around them, he wasn’t unhappy with his decision after the last few days which proved to everyone around that they were still good together if not ‘fucking awesome’ as Niall labelled them.

“I’m a bit worried about that though,” Liam stated and Harry turned towards the older lad curiously. This time around their jam session was taking place in the bungalow’s living room, because outside the typical English weather showed itself – the rain was pouring. (And people criticized him for preferring sunny Los Angeles over gloomy London, he never understood that. Obviously they hadn’t stayed in England only to go to California after it just yet. Once they tried out, they would see why all the fuss.) Liam was sitting on a sofa while Harry was on the floor so he had to look up at him.

“They are amazing singers fitting the voters’ taste more – Rebecca the shy beauty who doesn’t know her own worth raising two children on her own and Matt the twenty-something lad with angel-like voice being forced to sing in pubs while painting rooms. Yeah, sounds better than five teenage boys skipping school,” Zayn agreed simply and Harry frowned. It wasn’t like their image never helped their career (he knew for sure that a lot of girls like them as people just as much as their music if not more) but it was still somewhat sad that just because they were younger and didn’t have such sob stories they had less chance. Groups usually did worse than solo acts already because it was hard to even remember four-five names per act let alone get to know them as individuals.

“That’s all true, but not exactly what I meant. As the age limit wasn’t changed things will be different. It will affect all the three remaining categories – Matt and Treyc will be Overs instead of part of the Boys and Girls category respectively. I fear that it might turn into a completely different competition,” Liam stated and the air froze suddenly. Sure, it downed on Harry that it would mean some changes in the Final 12 (and 16) when the rule change wasn’t announced like they thought it would be, but until now he didn’t think it would be such a bad thing, just different. The worry in Liam’s voice was evident though.

“Come on, mate. We came third when half the time we had no idea what we were doing and we were practically strangers. There is no way in hell we wouldn’t score a record at least this time around,” Louis simply said while he poked Liam who was sitting right next to him, but after that the younger lad moved a bit away with a scowl evident on his face.

“Tommo is right, they won’t know what hit them,” Niall agreed with a serious expression, looking around, watching everyone’s reaction and when Harry didn’t start grinning like a madman as Niall probably would have liked the fluffy blonde tackled Harry to the floor.

“Oh, come on, Styles. We – are – awesome.” It was not an exactly comfortable position, but sixteen-year-old Niall was far from big or heavy so Harry didn’t fight him off, though he did hope the older lad would get off of him, because it was a rather compromising position and if a picture like that ever made its way on the internet Narry as a ship would surely gain more popularity very quickly.

“Don’t kill the poor bloke, Ni, we still need those curls and dimples,” Louis added like it was an afterthought.

***

Niall didn’t know how things turned so sour so quickly. The day started out pretty well actually – for a moment he felt that the five of them were at a good place. He and Harry were busy in the kitchen as this time around they agreed on eating something else than take out too (though other than Harry no one seemed to have grown bored with KFC and pizza just yet). The other three lads were in the living room playing another round of video games.

“Why do you think we are here?” Niall asked suddenly while chopping the tomatoes for the salad on which Harry insisted (apparently eating healthy food was still important when you were stuck in the past).

The younger lad who was busy peeling the potatoes by the opposite counter suddenly turned around. He had a corny ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron on, one that just had to be used in Louis’ opinion when he stumbled across it (while looking for snacks, not trying to cook of course). The first thought Niall had when Louis practically forced Harry in it was that if the oldest lad found the apron during their original stay at the bungalow then he would have just done what was written on the piece of clothing not caring at all what the others would think and deep down knowing that they would all just have a good laugh over it. Then when everyone enjoyed the show, he would have forced the others to do the same too, explaining it as some sort of band pact and he would have been immensely proud of himself for ‘forging brotherhood’. This time around there was no kissing, but Niall still found it a big step that Louis opened towards Harry and it was soothingly familiar, but exactly because of that he suddenly felt upset all over again. Maybe he had been missing the lads (very much to be honest), but this was not the type of reunion any of them would have wanted. He would have much preferred a _Made in the A.M._ tour and maybe even a new album if they felt like it.

“I’m guessing you don’t mean the kitchen or the bungalow?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head. Niall just nodded wordlessly. He knew well why they were in the bungalow. In a few weeks they were to go to London and from there to go to the Judges’ Houses together where they were to be filmed all day long. One bad word to each other in front of a camera could end their career before it began if the production team wanted it. Not only did they have to impress Simon with their singing abilities (which would actually prove to be the smaller problem based on their success so far in that territory) but they would have to sell themselves as a band and even a brand. They had to set up the ‘fun-loving young guys’ image which worked out so well in the original timeline. They had a good beginning with the interviews at bootcamp, but he had a feeling that as Spain was the last stop before the live shows, the public would judge them most on this performance.

“I have no idea, Ni, I really don’t. I keep thinking if it has happened to anyone before. Like… maybe any of the big historical figures only got it right on a second try? Did the Nazis win the Second World War in another timeline then? Are we even the first artists in this position? Like, did the Beatles become such a huge hit this way? Or is it the other way around? Did many people, like screw up their entire lives or careers?” There was a pause between practically every word as if Harry had no idea where his own thoughts were going and had to process his words before he said more. It reminded Niall of the countless interviews where Harry talked so slowly that the rest were about to fall asleep, but when any word could cause trouble for not only himself but for the whole band and the team behind them it was not a surprise he was to think through what he was saying. It should have been different here though as it was just the two of them, no one to judge Harry for having an opinion which might differ from the everyday point of view.

“Fuck – we are supposed to be adults. Have our shit together. You know, everyone always went on and on how we have experienced more already than most people in their whole lives. We were good in our jobs, used to every part of it. Yet, here we are and I just want to run up to my mother and hide under her skirt or beg to Simon to solve all our shitty problems and just take us home. I have no idea what we are doing,” Niall confessed while he ran his hand through his hair, the knife and the tomatoes long forgotten (as at that moment he couldn’t even care about food which was a big indication how bad thing were when it came to him). He leaned against the counter facing Harry, who turned away from his work permanently too.

“Well, I have a lot of respect for Maura, lovely lady and all, but I don’t think she knows much about time travel, Ni. Though on the other hand it wouldn’t surprise me if Simon Cowell turned out to be the Doctor or something,” Harry said with an easy shrug and even easier charming smile, but it didn’t fool Niall. The guy was so fucking charming that he could still charm off the pants of anyone when he was crumbling inside. This Harry was a troubled Harry. Then again after his question a few nights ago if fame was worth it, Niall realized that maybe the Harry of 2017 had been troubled already.

He would admit that whenever he stumbled across a video or interview of the boys he would watch it. He wouldn’t read any tabloid stories, but listening to their words and reading their expressions was something that he was interested in. He liked to think that he knew them well enough to know the underlying meaning but sometimes he wished he was just as easily fooled as some interviewers or fans. He suspected already that some of them were more troubled by finding their new paths than they let on, but that one conversation was all he needed to be sure that no matter the easy smiles, successful movie or colourful suits, the adult solo artist version of Harry was not as happy as he wanted the world to think so. Then again that was a rather common occurrence in the entertainment industry, he supposed.

“That would explain a lot,” Niall agreed half-heartedly, though his mind was somewhere else. “Shouldn’t we – I don’t know, find someone who can help us?” he asked suddenly and Harry crossed his arms.

“How would that work out? Do you think we should google ‘time travel help’ or what?” Harry was supposed to be the nice guy. To hear the bitter sarcasm which was associated with Louis instead was a blow in Niall’s gut (it was bad enough when Louis turned for fun-loving to bitter). This Harry was certainly not a happy Harry and it broke Niall’s heart. The point still stood though – Harry was right.

“Well,” he hesitated. “I don’t think we are the first ones. Surely, there must be someone out there to help us.” Harry pressed his lips together and slowly nodded.

“The thing is Niall, even if there is someone who has been or is going through the same shit, I don’t think he could provide a way _home_. From what I understand none of us really did anything to make this happen, it just did. I think we should just focus on the industry part and in that someone like Simon can help a lot more than a crazy scientist or Doctor Who fan could,” Harry replied.

Niall sighed and it felt like he has been holding back his breath for minutes. Maybe it really was like that, he was not even aware of his body and basic functions anymore.

“I – I might have something to do with it,” he replied shakily remembering back to the last clear memory of 2017 he had. Harry’s head snapped up so quickly that Niall was afraid that he would break his neck.

“What do you mean?” the younger lad asked without his usual long pauses between the words.

“I was on my Twitter and came across some old videos, I don’t even remember how. I’m not even sure why I started watching them – I guess I was feeling nostalgic. It’s just… Once I started I just couldn’t tear my eyes away from the screen one interview after another. They were all videos from around 2011, early 2012 maybe and I just kept thinking how different everything is. Harry, I _wished_ we were still the same guys,” Niall replied, his accent thicker than usual. Harry hesitantly took a step or two, so they would face each other with pretty much no space in between.

“Nialler,” the nickname sounded so sweet when Harry said it, especially with his chubby cheeks, big eyes and mess of curls. “Even if you are our leprechaun, it doesn’t mean that you were able to transport us all seven years into the past.” Niall knew that Harry was right, as far as he was concerned he had no magical powers, but still, it was the closest clue they had and so far it seemed to have been his fault then.

“What if – what if I screwed it up, H?” he asked somewhat close to sobbing even though he was a grown man (in a teenager’s body, mind you). Harry put his arms around him in an awkward hug which was not manly at all, but Niall couldn’t have cared less about that.

“I don’t think it’s any of our faults, Ni. I think simply the world is screwing with us or fate or something like that. Or maybe someone from the future from a time where they learn how time travel is possible. Maybe it’s really a fan – just a future one,” Harry suggested and Niall couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

“Well, we have always been told that our fans are the craziest bunch and they are pretty much militarised,” Niall agreed, not letting go of Harry. Their hugging session was cut short though when very loud and harsh voices hit their ears from the living room. It seemed the other three were having a similarly emotional moment, it was just based on anger instead.

***

Unlike the first time they got together at the bungalow, no alcohol has been consumed so far. It was quite strange at first for Liam (not that he wished for any because in 2010 his kidney was yet to heal itself magically or whatnot), but he didn’t bring it up not wanting to give ideas to anyone (meaning mostly Louis and Niall the two most notorious for liking a bit of liquid courage). However, it seemed the rest were okay without it even though they all were adults in their own time, so it would have been logical to enjoy some drinks. Liam came to the conclusion that some of them were a bit afraid of the effect of alcohol. Then again, during the years together not once did it heighten the emotions so much that friendly bickering turned into a quarrel and at one point probably all of them fell under its spell because of the pressure of the spotlight, so it was for the best.

After Harry and Niall disappeared into the kitchen Liam soon learned that even pre-fame there was a reason to fear the almighty booze. Louis just showed up with a bottle of a no name cheap vodka in his hands after what was supposed to be a trip to the toilet and passed it to Zayn without a word. They settled down for a game – it was actually rather unsatisfying because compared to what they were used to 2010 was kind of the stone age video game-wise. However, still it was nice to just concentrate on virtual balls and players instead of the fucked up reality they were now part of and living in. He didn’t think any game developer could even have a bigger imagination than their current reality.

Louis passed the now half-empty bottle to him, but Liam gave him his best unimpressed face. The older lad practically knew everything about him but couldn’t bother to remember, typical. Liam found it highly amusing that most probably any Directioner would have realized the problem automatically. (Then again he wasn’t one to speak as he had been defeated in ‘Liam trivia’ by a fan just recently.)

“No magically healed kidney yet, remember?” he reminded Louis who scoffed and instead took a big gulp of the cheap drink. Liam wondered why Louis would even drink that (or why Harry had it for the matter) as it was the type of drink that caused no pleasure at all in his opinion. Then again probably Louis was drinking it simply for the sake of drinking and the emotionless state it caused rather than its taste, the most basic reason of all.

“That’s fucked up, mate,” Louis replied and Liam snorted. To be honest he didn’t even want to drink _that_. Talk about student problems – drinking for the sake of drinking only, because the drink itself was worse than worse. Liam never cared about money that much (of course being a successful popstar had it perks), but it was actually sad that this time around they really wouldn’t have money for anything better even if Louis did go out to buy something for the rest of their stay at the bungalow.

“Out of all things we are going through that’s what you are classifying fucked up? I’d be happy without any alcohol for the rest of my life if we could just get back to our time – to our careers, my son, my girlfriend, my life all in all,” Liam replied simply while leaning back on the couch. Louis who was sitting right next to him shrugged, put down the bottle only to control one of his players to score an effortless goal. The goalie just looked behind his back on the screen, not even making a move in time.

“Oh, fuck you,” Zayn muttered who was currently playing against Louis. Liam wasn’t too bothered as he was currently only watching, he was to play with the winner who at the moment seemed to be Louis. The eldest smirked and made sure to share his obvious glee with his opponent.

“Well, I don’t usually have a problem with getting laid, so thanks mate but I don’t care about your offer,” he replied and Zayn snorted.

“So, you would want me to fuck you if there was no better option?” Zayn asked half-heartedly, his attention was on the TV screen, just continuing the conversation for the sake of fun most probably, not caring much about it. Liam just shook his head at how absurd this conversation has just turned. Then again at least so far he was excluded from the fictional sexual escapade. By this time these weird imaginations were usually worse than any fanfiction the internet had to offer (they were all rather dirty-minded, he supposed) and there were some rather disturbing ones around.

“You just said it, mate – no better option,” Louis simply said and Liam who for a moment fixed his eyes on the small footie players noted something strange about Louis’ tone so he looked up and saw how Zayn straightened his back. It seemed that the third party caught up too.

“That’s what you think about me, isn’t it right? There isn’t a better option,” Zayn stated darkly and Liam wanted to groan. Things have been going on rather well for the last few days – sure, everything was awkward but he thought that they were good enough actors by now that as long as they were able to work together and no one was getting murdered (at least not by each other), they would be okay on the stage and in front of cameras. However, at moments like this it was hard to imagine that both major points would be well-handled. The worst thing was that for the sake of their career they were supposed to be the ‘boys from the stairs’ – it was not looking good for the band.

“You are freaking out on me Zayn because I don’t want to fuck you?” Louis asked with an amused expression, his well-known smirk on his face and grabbed the discarded drink, took the last sip of it, only to then throw the bottle away without a care in the world. Liam cringed at that, but at least obviously the bottle was plastic, because it just bounced off the wall at the contact and hardly made any noise.

“We both know that’s not what I meant,” Zayn said darkly and to Liam’s horror the older boy put down the controller. A Louis who didn’t want to play wasn’t a happy Louis that was a golden rule.

“Great, how about I play now?” Liam picked up the discarded controller with a forced smile, but Zayn simply hit pause so the game which distracted them so far was stopped and the small footie players froze on the screen. Zayn who was sitting on an armchair turned in their couch’s direction obviously not caring about the virtual match anymore (not when there was a far worse real time one going on with the exact same person).

“Lads, FIFA?” Liam waved the controller only to be shoved away by Louis. Nice.

“Not now, Payno. We all know this is not about sex or some stupid game,” Louis stated. Liam wanted to scoff – of course it wasn’t about sex and they really would have no chance in making it in the industry if a game of FIFA caused so extreme reactions. The thing was that they were like volcanos, sleeping away, not active at all, but building up and one small thing like a badly chosen expression was able to cause an eruption – an eruption which could easily ruin all of their careers.

“I would never offer sex to you, Tommo,” Liam said in the same sarcastic tone Louis loved to use. The eldest actually took a glance in his direction, taking away his eyes from Zayn for a moment because up until then he was shooting the Bradford lad a death glare.

“As much as even the thought bothers me, Leeyum, you are doing a horrible job at distracting me. We all know what’s this is really about. So let’s just be honest. None of us are really happy about playing ‘house and bromance’ for years to come,” Louis stated and crossed his arms. He seemed huffish in Liam’s opinion and behaved like a five-year-old who didn’t get the toy or chocolate that he wanted.

“Great, I love you too, Lou,” Liam said and this time he pushed the older lad a bit only to leave his arm around his shoulder. Adult Louis was not exactly tall or big in one sense of the words, but eighteen-year-old Louis was actually tiny even to the Liam who had yet to be hit with puberty. To his surprise Louis actually leaned into his touch.

“You know that I’m not talking about you, Lee. You can be a right git and I sometimes hate how everything seems to be disappointing for you and not good enough, but well, you are my annoying git. I’m talking about another level of annoying gits,” Louis stated firmly and without question the ending was addressed to Zayn because Louis once again looked at the third band member with obvious disapproval.

“And here Liam was talking about how everyone forgave me,” Zayn said with a sarcastic smile. “I feel the love. It’s really heart-warming.”

“Well, to be honest you are not the only annoying git – the Curly-lad is on my list currently too. I just don’t get you two. Why do you behave like the band is a horrid secret from your past? I mean without it even as an X Factor winner you could be just a younger version of Steve Whatshisname,” Louis stated and Liam snorted.

“Brookstein, you git,” Liam reminded Louis. Steve Brookstein was the first winner of the X Factor UK back in 2004 who became famous for being pretty much erased from the history of the show after being dropped by the label over artistic differences (meaning he argued a lot with Syco and Modest!) and the ex-contestant badmouthing the show bitterly ever since (while performing in pubs and on cruises). The guy even wrote a book which was called something along the line of _Getting Over the X_.

“Though I can really see you on the West End stage – maybe you could be the next Beast?” Louis offered to Zayn who based on his poker face was not impressed by the suggestion. Liam just found the entire conversation childish.

“Most male winners – or is it all of them, I wonder – have given up on the popstar dreams by now and are happy to perform in musicals. Maybe that’s your real dream and not chart success, that would explain so much,” Louis exclaimed enthusiastically like it really explained everything and Liam wanted to do a facepalm. What was worse than a sober Louis was a slightly tipsy one. (Let the world be spared from a drunk one!)

“Or, nah! I know now, you plan on winning a new season of Popstar to Operastar like Joe did!” Joe McElderry was the winner of the sixth season of X Factor, so he won the year before their third place who followed the ‘curse of male winners’ and didn’t have much commercial success as a popstar, only to win another singing based reality TV show which kind of put his career back on track but still it was never even close to the success of 1D. Though just before they ended up seven years in the past Joe released another studio album after years so Liam supposed the guy was not doing that bad.

“I thought you would fit West End the most – you could play the Beauty and the Beast at the same time with your girly voice,” Zayn said with high eyebrows and a smug look, but Louis just laughed at that while Liam didn’t know where to look or what to do anymore. So, far it wasn’t that bad. While musicals most probably weren’t among their plans it was a rather common thing to do if the album and single sales were not satisfactory and charts topping and while in many ways it was considered being a failure as a popstar it was not a bad career and had its own audience. Liam could imagine worse than being on West End – it wouldn’t be a first for an ex-boybander, well-known example was Nick Jonas who since then became a popstar again, so it wasn’t the end of it at all.

“Yeah, well, you are the famous one for your amazing high notes, maybe the opera stage is really for you – right next to Wagner,” Louis said and Liam was really getting tired of this nonsense. Under Wagner he supposed Louis meant their fellow contestant who was a novelty act getting through each week based on the entertainment factor but who actually was (somewhat, questionable according to many) talented in more classical genres. The thing was – One Direction were not exactly Wagner’s cup of tea during the competition and it was true the other way around so being compared to him was not a nice thing at all. Then again those who have been watching the show for years still refer to the man as ‘Lord Wagner’ and praise him and his bongos, so other than those who became real starts such as Leona Lewis, Alexandra Burke, JLS, Little Mix (and of course One Direction), his name was still one of the most well-known ones of the X Factor UK alumni.

“How about stopping this back and forth here before someone says something really stupid and regrets it by tomorrow?” Liam offered and nearly adding that it would spare him a headache too but it seemed the other two boys only cared about each other.

“Or you could instead join The Wanted, Tomlinson? We all would be a lot better off without you,” Zayn said and Liam felt the air suddenly freeze. This one was one step too far, he feared. Louis had many flaws (as he was a human and no one was perfect) – he was a hothead who didn’t know how to shut it about nine times out of ten, he was also loud and he was obnoxious plus many, many more. However, what caused the most problems in Liam’s opinion was not his lack of ‘thinking before acting’ attitude instead his lack of self-esteem. He was actually labelled the smuggest of them all, but the truth was most of his negative traits were no more than a façade to hide his real issues. Even after all the years he still felt the weak link of the band and all the videos and forum threads on the internet on how he couldn’t sing felt like a stab for him, Liam believed, a proof that he was not good enough.

There was a reason why Louis so fiercely hated some members of The Wanted who used his audition video (all like six seconds of Louis singing) as a way to prove that the eldest member of One Direction couldn’t sing among other stabs. (Which was funny in Liam’s opinion and rich coming from them because the internet was full of forum entries and threads of how The Wanted were not capable of singing live at all – or anyway really and even those who didn’t like boybands seemed to mostly think that 1D were better in that department.)

Zayn didn’t reply which calmed Liam down a bit who felt like his heart was skipping a few beats already fearing a big quarrel which he really didn’t wish to be part of or even see. Truth to be told if One Direction was to work again then it wasn’t supposed to happen at all even if he wasn’t around. They just had to learn to work together again, but so far it seemed it was bound to be a lot harder than it was the first time around and even then there were problems.

“So, you are not a man enough to continue?” Louis asked and he jumped up suddenly from the couch which surprised Liam so much that he kind of lost of his balance and had to steady himself. Louis as a teenager with that haircut and general lack of height hardly seemed threatening but Zayn seemed just as worked up and followed suit. Now the two stepped in front of each other right before the television screen and it looked rather absurd to Liam who was very close to telling both off because he couldn’t see the screen anymore. Talk about egos.

“There is nothing to continue – let’s just leave it there that there is a reason why you were the only one of us who wanted to be in a group and didn’t think were good enough as a solo artist,” Zayn replied and Liam got on his feet too, because this was just too much to watch and listen to. Just a bottle of some cheap booze was enough to cause so much drama? He wasn’t sure how this would work out then.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked dangerously lowly especially considering his otherwise rather high-pitched voice. Zayn tilted his head and Liam literally got between the two (which was not an easy feet thanks to a wrongly placed coffee table which was right in his way).

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!” Okay, this really wasn’t how Liam hoped to solve the current problem, but he supposed he became that stupid volcano this time around. The constant bickering between the two boys were just too much and drove him crazy. Why couldn’t they understand that they were supposed to work together and just put it all behind them?

Both boys actually looked at him with wide eyes, clear surprise written on their faces. While Liam surely became a whole lot more relaxed compared to the X Factor days, he was always known as the ‘sensible and serious one’ so probably this reaction was not what they expected of him, but he really was fed up – with Louis obviously not following the ‘blank slate’ rule and Zayn not even trying to fall in line, becoming part of the band again. They were supposed to be a group and yet they were behaving worse than when they were mere children shoved together and not having a clue how a band was supposed to work. It was just so damn frustrating!

“You surprised me there, Payno,” Louis said while blinking theatrically like he didn’t even know where he was. “Knew you had it in you though, mate!” Now those were the words that just made Liam even madder. He knew that joking around was a form of self-defence when it came to Louis, but it still hurt that the boy didn’t seem to take his obvious displeasure seriously.

“FUCK YOU, TOMMO!”

So, what did Liam do? Follow the previous example of the two – he stormed out of the room and the house dramatically just like they usually did.

***

Harry in the end decided to focus on Niall instead of the obvious quarrel going on in another room, simply because with Liam around he didn’t suppose that the other two would do something too dramatic. (Though he was yet to decide exactly where the border laid – probably serious physical harm, he supposed.) He thought that the visibly upset Irish lad needed his comfort more than the other three who were probably trying (and failing to decide) which one of them had the biggest head.

When the shouting stopped it seemed that they solved their problems (for the time being). None of them came around which Harry took as a sign that they calmed down enough to continue playing video games. A part of him even thought for a moment that those loud noises might not have been else than one of the guys not being happy with the score or quite the opposite, being excited about an amazing goal.

So when his mobile rang, by now he actually recognized his new-old ringtone, he quickly grabbed it, and noted that it was his mother. He thought that she was just checking on them and that she didn’t want to be overbearing so that was why she didn’t just come around to the bungalow.

Instead she said: “Honey, Liam had an accident. His mother just called, he has been taken to the hospital.”

And Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even realize that Liam wasn’t there. He just looked at Niall while his mother continued talking (but he didn’t understand a word of it) who seemed to have calmed down and was now happily chopping carrots while humming _Best Song Ever_. The lad had no idea of what was going on either – he was happy for like five minutes before everything went wrong again.


	10. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is taken to hospital and the others cope with the situation.

Chapter X. Alive

Zayn felt absolutely awful the moment he heard from the youngest and obviously upset member of the band what has happened to Liam. Not only was he obviously worried for Liam’s health, but he automatically felt guilty for upsetting Liam with quarrelling with Louis. To make the situation even worse Harry looked like he should be given his own room in a hospital as well. He was pale and trembling while leaning against the counter as if his own legs couldn’t keep his weight which worried Zayn even more.

“Louis, why aren’t you in the fucking car, already? We need to leave right now,” Niall turned towards the oldest, but Zayn stepped between the two and shook his head. He actually didn’t even think of the problem before that at this point only Louis had a licence and of course he couldn’t drive after the booze they have just consumed.

“He can’t – he is tipsy. Imagine what would happen to our career if he was caught,” Zayn stated and the air froze at that. Louis crossed his arms and looked at Zayn like he has just killed someone. Probably it wasn’t the best thing to say but nevertheless it was true (though of course it would have been more complication-free if he just pointed out that it was dangerous to drive like that and they shouldn’t be taken to the hospital by an ambulance themselves). However, they were able to conquer the world because they were something different, they were marketable for not only teenagers but younger children as well, not to mention that they got as far in the competition because they appealed to the grannies and the youngsters too. If Louis was caught driving with alcohol in his system, the bad press could end their career before it even started. He remembered not one boy band who failed to get big because of the general public’s bad opinion on them.

“Well, of course we won’t, but that’s because we don’t want to die in a car crash!” Niall replied rather harshly, visibly upset. He let out a bark-like sigh while Louis just shook his head as if he was disappointed.

“I don’t get Liam why he hasn’t given up on you yet,” Louis muttered Zayn supposed, but he wasn’t sure if he heard it well, because the older lad said it so quietly. He wanted to speak up and to tell Louis it wasn’t all his fault and that Louis was just as much at wrong here, because he was the only one who had the documents to drive (even if he wasn’t the only one with the ability) so he shouldn’t have drink alcohol. However, before he could even speak up Harry solved the problem rather easily.

“Lads, my Mum will take us there.” Oh, that made sense. Zayn nodded, but he noted that it wasn’t enough to make them relax. Liam was still hurt and in hospital and he got hurt, because Zayn and Louis upset him.

***

The moment they met Anne outside the bungalow, Louis felt like he was able to breathe again as within a minute they realized that Harry was so shaken by the news of Liam being taken to hospital that he didn’t even hear the part where Harry’s mother told him that the lad only broke his arm and while he hit his head, it was probably caused no more than a concussion if anything at all.

The moments in-between Harry’s tearful eyes and fateful trembling words and Anne’s reassuring ones were too long for his still slightly tipsy mind and he felt close to a break down. Being back in the past was strange in many ways – they were aware of catastrophes both natural and caused by men but they simply couldn’t stop from happening, because they were just some middleclass teenagers here. They had to lie to everyone they loved because it was just too big piece of information – the burden of it was not something they wanted to share, not with those they cared for. Their lives in the spotlight – the only one they really knew – didn’t exist yet. There was always a chance that one seemingly small and unimportant decision would ruin their entire career.

However, what Louis didn’t even think of previously was that the fact that in 2017 all of them were alive and healthy didn’t mean that nothing could kill or at least hurt them here. For a moment he imagined what would have happened had Liam been more seriously hurt. Would they have gone through the rest of the competition as a four-piece if Liam was in hospital? If he got well later on, would he have joined the band? And what if he got killed? Suddenly he had so many answers, he didn’t have answers for.

The idea of his friend’s death literally made Louis freeze for a long moment. It happened just after they got in Harry’s mother’s car. Harry sat next to his mother and Louis squeezed in the backseats between Niall and Zayn. The space was so small that the other two noticed his discomfort automatically.

“You okay there, Tommo? I can try to make more space for you,” Niall offered, but Louis just shook his head unsure of what to say, because in his mind the awful image of Liam’s funeral was playing. He wouldn’t have even been able to say a proper good-bye to Liam, because here no one knew what the younger lad meant to him. He would have been a guy he met at bootcamp and had known for a week instead of the brother he really was.

The car was completely silent, so when Louis muttered as quietly as he could Niall probably still hurt his words. “He could have died.”

Niall engulfed him in a hug which with the limited space and the seatbelts was a complete mess of movements and rather awkward in general, but Louis still felt a whole lot better thanks to it. Niall’s hugs were life, he concluded. He wasn’t sure what he would do without the loveable lad.

“Payno’s okay, he is going to be just fine,” Niall stated, but Louis felt that he hit a nerve with the Irish lad, because by the end of the sentence Niall choked with emotions.

“Liam is a tough guy,” Zayn added softly, but he didn’t look in Louis’ eyes when the oldest finally let go of Niall and turned to his other band mate. After that the five of them remained completely silent for which Louis was glad because he couldn’t imagine chatting about school or singing or whatnot, but at the same time he would have been happy to be distracted by anything or anyone, because his mind was restless and again and again he imagined what could have happened if only Liam was a bit less lucky.

The Royal Stoke University Hospital where Liam had been taken was only about twenty minutes with car from Holmes Chapel. It was a great modern-looking peach-coloured building which looked cheerful thanks to a level being painted with vibrant yellow, orange and red patterns. Somehow it didn’t fit the gloomy mood Louis had and he hated the building and what it stood for at the moment because he imagined how he would feel if Liam had been really hurt before he had been taken here. He just could see himself leaving the same colourful building with the agony of knowledge of losing a friend, a brother and somehow he found the hospital’s design too feel-good when the place stood just as much for death as it stood for life.

“Lou, you look like you wanna kill someone,” Harry said worriedly once they got out of the car. Louis stilled at the word ‘kill’ and Harry must have noticed it, because the younger boy though hesitantly, but put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Shhh... Liam is okay... Like, he is okay... we are all okay... everything is-” Harry was obviously at loss of words so with a wry smile Louis offered.

“Okay?”

“Yeah – okay,” Harry agreed half-heartedly. Louis silently wondered what ‘okay’ meant anymore. He was hugging Harry in the parking lot of a hospital in Staffordshire in 2010 – the funniest thing was that by now not the ‘2010’ part was the strangest bit.

“You lot coming?” Zayn called out and they wordlessly followed the little group being led by Anne who was just as a fierce but lovely lady as ever and as he remembered her. Louis wondered what was she thinking right now and what she thought of everything that has happened since the day Harry has left for The X Factor bootcamp. Has she noticed that the boy who came home was not the same son she let go?

“Harry?” Louis asked the younger boy softly who was still walking right next to him, because he didn’t want the others to hear his question – not because it was entirely for Harry, but it was bad enough to look into the pitiful eyes of one of them let alone three (and of course he didn’t want Anne to hear a thing and the other two were right behind her).

“Yes, Louis?” he asked and raised his head because so far his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

“If something happened to any of you back _home_ , would I only know from the media?” He made sure to emphasize the word ‘home’, but he was sure that Harry would understand the meaning of the question it anyways.

“Of course not, Lou. Just because we don’t perform together anymore it doesn’t mean we don’t care about each other anymore and you know that.” In a way he did, but he imagined waking up in his bed, picking up his mobile and idly scrolling through his Twitter feed just to realize that he might never see one of the boys again and the idea of such a scene broke his heart again.

Harry looked at him worriedly, so he muttered something like “Except if it was Zayn,” to calm the younger lad down, but it didn’t seem to work. Plus to be honest when he looked at the seventeen-year-old form of the Bradford boy who was currently speaking lowly with Niall while every once in a while touching the arm of the Irish lad in comfort, it certainly wasn’t true. Sure, what Zayn did was upsetting and being angry with the lad came easy to Louis, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for the younger lad. If it was Zayn in the hospital currently, Louis would be just as troubled as he was with Liam there and it would have nothing to do with the potential effects of his absence on their career.

Louis was the oldest so if it wasn’t for Anne there, he would have felt the need to take charge (as he many times did in the early days), so he was eternally grateful for Harry’s mother who dealt with every question from the hospital staff efficiently as if it was a simple business she could take care of without even a bit of thought. He was on the other hand devastated to learn that as long as Liam’s parents haven’t arrived, they wouldn’t be able to see their friend.

“Tommo?” Louis looked up from his lap. He was currently sitting in a plastic chair drinking what was supposed to be tea from a machine, but resembled swill more. The rest of the boys were supposed to be sitting and waiting there too but of course Niall who was the king of restlessness couldn’t remain seated for more than five minutes.

Niall appeared in front of him, all blonde and full of nervous energy and bright blue eyes – he looked ridiculously young, ten years old more than sixteen and for a moment Louis wondered if maybe somehow they ended up even further in the past, but then he realized that be most certainly would not be sitting in that hospital then. (Plus he was certain at ten Niall was a brunette.)

“Yeah, Ni?” he asked curiously but he was half-distracted by his own thoughts.

“This hasn’t happened last time,” Niall said while leaning close to Louis’ ear and looking around like he was afraid someone might hear him and call out that he was a time traveller, not that anyone would ever understand what he was talking about. Louis remained silent for a moment, steering the awful tea with a tiny plastic spoon, not that it would help its taste at all.

“No, we were obviously right about the possibility of messing up,” he replied, not knowing what to say, but he obviously didn’t choose the right words, because Niall’s eyes widened comically and collapsed in the seat right next to Louis which was previously inhabited by Harry who disappeared a few minutes ago in look for a toilet and hasn’t yet returned. Anne was busy on phone while Zayn said he needed a bit of fresh air, though Louis suspected the younger lad was in need of a cigarette instead. Louis wondered why Niall didn’t just go with one of the other lads if he obviously was in need of something to do. Maybe what he needed most was a conversation?

“For a moment back then in the bungalow, I thought we might lose him, Lou,” Niall said so softly that Louis had to concentrate on his words to catch them. It was interesting that when less than an hour ago he practically said the said words to Niall, it was the blonde who comforted him. He supposed everyone had their weaker and stronger moments. This time he had a feeling Niall was in need of comfort.

“We would be an absolute mess without him – can you imagine that?” It was indeed extremely hard to imagine a world where Liam didn’t exist anymore. Those puppy eyes and the man behind them annoyed and frustrated Louis to no end, but at the same time he loved the younger lad fiercely. He was the type of brother one would wish for – the annoying little brother who you scowled at, but when he looked away, you smiled with all teeth showing and your heart was swelling with love.

“Nah, we need him,” Louis agreed with a nod and looked in the direction of the room he suspected belonged to Liam.

“Does he need us though?” Niall asked and Louis turned towards him the moment those words left his mouth.

“What do you mean, Nialler?” he asked softly, because the younger lad was obviously shaken. Louis wasn’t sure if it was just the harsh artificial light of the hospital playing tricks on his mind or if there were really there, but he saw tears on the edge of Niall’s baby blue eyes glittering.

“What if this was some kind of sign?” he asked and Louis shook his head feverishly.

“Sign for what?” he asked not understanding entirely what his friend meant but knowing that he probably didn’t want to know it either.

“That it’s not meant to be – that we should be doing something else. Different. I don’t – I don’t know, Lou, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. It hasn’t happened last time!” From what they knew, Liam was going to be absolutely well in no time if one didn’t count the headache and annoyance caused by having to work with a cast for weeks. However, the fact that a fucking car hit him and if only he was hit in a different angle or with more speed or something like that he could have even died, caused probably more emotional trauma for them than it caused physical one to Liam.

Probably because for the first time it downed on them how fragile not only their career but their life was here (though of course life was never a permanent thing no matter what people might like to think, Louis knew well). However, here they were again helpless children who didn’t have the money for the best healthcare the world had to offer or they couldn’t solve a problem with direct link to the highest of circles. Hell, according to the law other than Louis himself, the others were not even allowed to solve their problems as they were their parents’ problems. They were just teenagers who to the rest of the world hardly knew each other. They might have thought of themselves as adults but they weren’t.

To be honest while looking at Liam’s hospital room’s door, Louis really felt like a child who wanted his mother to hold him tight and never let go of him. Life was just so damn complicated and time travel even more so.

***

The situation became even more complicated (though it surprised Niall that such a thing was even possible) as Liam’s parents blamed the boys for what had happened to their precious little boy. The fact that they were already suspicious about the creation of the band didn’t help either, and as far as Niall knew they kind of thought that the four of them forced Liam into joining against his own will.

After briefly having seen Liam in his hospital room, the four of them were kicked out and the remaining days were mostly spend with wondering what they would do if Liam was pulled out of the competition by his parents. The said boy was shipped home to Wolverhampton (against his wish) why the rest of them remained in Holmes Chapel.

They were currently sitting in the living room of the bungalow. Niall was laying down, his head on the armrest of the couch and his legs across Louis’ lap while Zayn was sitting in an armchair and Harry took place on other the armrest of the couch right next to Louis simply because there were no places left to sit. Though, if Niall just sat up, the three of them could easily fit the sofa, but as Harry didn’t seem bothered by the arrangement, Niall didn’t offer his services either.

“We are so fucking screwed,” Niall broke the silence suddenly that has hovered in the room ever since lunch about a half an hour ago when Harry didn’t even bother or care about healthy living anymore and they ended up eating pizza and drinking sickeningly sweet soft drinks. The cans and the pizza boxes where still laying around the room, they didn’t even take them back to the kitchen or throw them out, but no one made a move to clean up the mess.

“Oh, come on, we all know Liam. There is no way he won’t be on that plane to Spain with us,” Louis said convinced and probably as a way of showing his dissatisfaction with Niall, he pushed Niall’s legs out of his lap, making the younger lad loose his balance and stumble down the couch. Luckily a rug was right under the sofa, so the fall didn’t hurt him much, mostly his pride. The other three broke into laughter and as Niall get up to take back his place he noted that Louis laid down and even Harry took place taking Louis’ previous one just to make sure there was no place left for him.

“Screw you, Tommo, Harold,” he muttered angrily but the other two didn’t seem fazed by his obvious unhappiness with the situation.

“Oh, chill out, Nialler,” Louis replied while dramatically sighing and leaning even deeper into the couch and letting out a moan of pleasure, Niall suspected it was to make him even more annoyed, because he lost the privilege of the most comfortable spot in the room. Now only Harry’s previous place, that uncomfortable armrest remained if he didn’t want to sit on the floor.

 “Okay, you want me to chill out, Tommo? Then everyone gets up – we are done moaning. Liam wouldn’t want us to leave ourselves so much!” Niall suddenly said. He was getting bored of just thinking about the possibilities. He wasn’t sure where the sudden change of heart came (he hoped he didn’t hurt his head), but he guessed it was to do with the new perspective – the other three looked like they were on their death bed at the moment, it was not an encouraging sight at all. Maybe the sun wasn’t shining instead the rain was pouring outside, but it was still one of their last days together, so they might just as well either enjoy it or do at least something useful instead of lying around like a bunch of lifeless zombies.

“Niall, stop talking about Liam like he was dead, man!” Zayn spoke up for pretty much the first time all day. Niall suspected that Zayn took Liam’s absence the worse – he probably felt responsible for what happened to Liam and since they arrived to the bungalow, it had been always Liam he felt the most comfortable with. Niall was sad that the older boy was obviously less relaxed around the rest of them.

“He might as well be – he is pretty much under a lockdown. Never knew we would ‘slow down his recovery’,” Louis said sarcastically. Liam’s parents were very over-protective of him, a trait which Niall admired a lot and he found that it probably originated from the fact that Liam was the youngest of the siblings. However, when the four of them were the ‘bad guys’ in the story than it most certainly was not something to cherish. “Though, management might have said something like that once or twice... or countless times,” Louis muttered under his breath if Niall understood well, but he wasn’t even sure if Louis even noticed he said it aloud.

“Okay! Lee is very much alive and well, and the five of us are going to Spain very soon! Why do we _behave_ like someone has died?” Niall asked with wide eyes ignoring Louis’ mumbling. He was about to start bouncing up and down, because suddenly he felt a lot more energized than any time since before his breakdown in the kitchen with Harry. There were so many possibilities; they could be doing lot better stuff than pitying themselves. He was actually angry with himself for not realizing it before and taking ‘active’ part in being completely passive.

“Because we realized how unfamiliar this time is? No matter what we do it’s like we are constantly fucking it up,” Louis replied thoughtfully while Niall noted that he looked up to the ceiling and didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Suddenly Harry straightened his back and Niall turned his attention to the youngest boy.

“You know what lads, I believe it’s time we changed perspective,” Harry said with wide eyes. He suddenly jumped up causing Louis to lose his balance the same way Niall had done it before and falling down to the floor.

“You completely deserved that Tommo, serves you right,” Niall cracked up, but offered his hand to Louis who took it, only to pull Niall down. The younger boy who was leaning forward to help up his band mate fell over in the other boy’s legs and the two of them ended up in a heap of limbs. They both broke out in laughing.

“That was so mean!” Niall said in outrage, but he knew that the edge of what he had just said been lost thanks to the fact that he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I was just about to, like, have an emotional speech and you two ruined the mood!” Harry pouted. Harry’s expression caused another round of laughter and this time Zayn joined in too.

“Well, Harold, I’m just _dying_ to hear your speech. Just don’t forget to wake me up when it’s over,” Louis stated with his usual smirk once he and Niall got up from the floor. Niall noted that Zayn probably felt awkward remaining the only one seated, because he got up from the armchair and joined their merry little party in the middle of the room standing. Niall put his left arm around Harry to comfort the boy.

“You are such an ass sometimes, Louis,” Zayn said and shook his head, but instead of malice in Niall’s opinion the sentence held fondness like Zayn was missing Louis’ far from nice comments and was glad to have them back (though the fact that he wasn’t the target might have helped too).

“But he is ours,” Niall replied enthusiastically and put his other arm around Louis pulling the older boy closer. He didn’t like the fact though that this way they left Zayn out from their ‘manly hugging session’ which he started, so he suddenly shouted: “GROUP HUG!” And he crashed into Louis, while pulling Harry with him. The idea might have been good, but implementation was lacking resulting in another mass-catastrophe.

“Maybe we should just remain on the floor,” Niall prompted.

“Yeah, it reminds me of the cow incident after which we spent the rest of our nights sleeping here on those inflatable mattresses, constant pyjama party,” Louis replied. As the rag was comfortable enough Niall really didn’t have the spirit of getting up.

“Ah, yes, our Lima bean was the picture of courage,” Niall replied with a bright smile and snuggled closer to Louis, because he was getting cold on the floor. He remembered how they heard the noises and thought that a murderer was lurking out. How they realized that they were unable to close to the door having no key to it and how only Liam was brave enough to venture out and see where those awful noises were coming from and not finding anything else than a cow, but how they were still so scared that they had to sleep as close to each other as possible (like that would stop a murderer).

“Didn’t we kind of force him though?” Zayn asked thoughtfully and that caused them to laugh out.

“So, what did you want, Haz?” Once the laughter settled down Niall turned towards the youngest member of their group who was currently lying on his stomach and drawing patterns in the carpet with his right index finger.

“I wanted... this actually,” Harry replied after a moment of silence. He looked up and Niall met the green eyes of his friend. “I feel like we have been over-thinking this whole situation. We are always thinking and talking about how things were back in 2017 and how we remember getting to that point. We forget that for us now _this_ is the present and not 2017 – we kind of forgot to live our life.” Until this point Louis was tickling Niall who couldn’t help but crack up every time Louis found a sensitive spot, but now everyone stilled, Harry himself stopped drawing those patterns which Niall suspected were actually letters. He wondered what Harry was writing.

“We just agreed that we want our lives back and have been working towards that goal,” Zayn replied while he sat up and crossed his legs. As if it broke the spell the rest of the boys were under, they all followed example. This time they kind of formed a circle, Niall had Harry on his left and Louis on his right while Zayn was sitting in front of him.

“Yeah, but what’s the point of it all if we hated every minute of it?” Harry asked and Niall had to agree with the youngest lad there.

“Sure, like we loved every moment of our career?” Zayn asked with a sarcastic smile, from his tone and his expression it was obvious that he expected the answer to be ‘no’ from all of them.

“There is a big difference between hating the entire thing and not loving every moment, though,” Niall pointed it out. Sure, there were hurtful and tiring bits, but all in all they did it, because they loved it too much to stop doing it. If any of them didn’t live for music then simply they would have chosen to just hide away from the spotlight and the music industry once the hiatus started (or in Zayn’s case when he left the band), but all of them started a solo career instead.

“So, what – we once again change our plans? We haven’t been in the past even for a month yet I can’t keep up with how many ideas of what to do were discarded already,” Zayn replied rather negatively. Harry shook his head automatically at the claim though.

“No, I don’t want to go against anything we agreed on during the sing-along by the fire on our first night here. I only mean that we should enjoy our time in the past more. We are teenagers again who are about to embark on the biggest journey in their life – a march towards superstardom. First time around we had such a nice time together, enjoying life to the fullest – I want that again,” Harry stated wishfully if Niall interpreted the faraway look in his friend’s eyes well.

“Ah, if you want pussies, H, you don’t need our permission to go for them,” Louis teased Harry who crossed his arms and frowned. Niall couldn’t help but break into laughter again. By now his side was actually hurting from laughing so much, but it was a sweet pain. He couldn’t remember when he had laughed so much and so freely last time.

“Haz doesn’t even need the girls’ permission – everyone wants him anyways,” Niall pointed out easily.

“Well, I would like to point out Niall that Harry is not the only one. I’m sorry if you are rejected by girls, but that’s your own problem, you shouldn’t just generalize,” Louis replied sassily. Niall turned around and leaned forward a bit to reach the coach and he grabbed a pillow. Louis anticipated what was to happen, but with a quick movement Niall was still able to hit him on his head.

“Hey! You don’t want to start a pillow war with me if you want to see the next day let alone still be alive in your twenties,” Louis spoke out. Niall just grinned as an answer and was about to reach for another pillow when he caught Zayn’s thoughtful expression.

“What’s on your mind, Z?” he asked curiously and didn’t even react when with the same pillow he had just used Louis started hitting him on the head repetitively. Louis quickly grew bored of the activity as he didn’t receive any reaction, so instead he sat on the pillow. (Niall wasn’t sure if Louis hoped to be more comfortable this way or he just feared that otherwise the ‘weapon’ would get out of his hands and could be used against him again.)

“You know, Harry, you might actually be right. We agreed to repeat all the running jokes of the live shows, but we forgot that our real appeal has always been our spontaneity and hunger for fun. We might just lose our unique selling point if look like we only play the part of having fun,” Zayn pointed out.

“So, what, we forget about all the problems of our adult life and time travel and have fun like teenagers not caring about anything or anyone?” Niall asked with a frown kind of not getting how that could be done. “I mean you lads know that I’m all up for fun, but it sounds kind of risky.”

“The thing is Nialler, being all serious and all-knowing is just as risky. I mean we all know that our fans are more emotionally invested in us than most artists’ – that’s what caused our instant stardom. If we don’t behave now like we did when we were really teenagers that important emotional connection will be lost. I’m pretty sure we would still have fans, because some would like us for our music while others just because of our looks, but they wouldn’t be the force everyone associates with Directioners,” Harry pointed out the biggest problem.

“Well, lads! I like this turn of the events – we should agree on having fun more often,” Louis said with a grin, his blue eyes lighting up. The moment he reached for the pillow he had been sitting on Niall knew it was an error on their part to agree to the newest idea – the result of it all was bound to hurt.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Louis shouted in such a high-pitched tone that Niall had to put his hands on his ears to protect them. “Or – PILLOWTALK!” With that the first hit landed on Zayn’s face who obviously didn’t anticipate being a target. Niall wondered if Zayn thought that he would be left out of the ‘fun part’. (To be honest at the moment Niall would have loved to be left out because he was yet to find a weapon for himself as the pillow he previously looked for somehow ended up by Harry without him noticing previously at all.)

“ _Pillow talk, my enemy, my ally, prisoners then we’re free, it’s a thriller_ ,” Louis sang horribly out of tune while constantly hitting Zayn who unlike Niall previously grew tired of it quickly and grabbed the pillow mid-air.

“Could you please stop singing, that’s torture,” Zayn asked the oldest while Louis continued singing his hit single.

“ _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_ ,” Louis sang emphasizing the world ‘pain’ which described probably exactly what Zayn was feeling at the moment, though Niall’s ears weren’t agreeing with Louis’ performance either. Not that he had the possibility to over-think it as Harry decided to chase him with a pillow. Of course Louis had to announce a pillow fight in a bloody room with only two pillows!

“ _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_.” Either because Louis didn’t know the in-between or he just found this part more fitting, he skipped a few lines in the song, not that it meant that they were to be freed from the torture that was Louis Tomlinson singing as badly as he was able to any time soon.

“Harry, Niall, make him stop - PLEASE!” Zayn asked while still fighting for dominance over the pillow with Louis. Harry suddenly stopped chasing Niall (which was actually a rather awkward thing in the first place as the living room of the bungalow was far from spacious) and approached Louis just as the oldest boy started on “ _Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise._ ”

“ _Para-_ ,” Louis sang, but once Harry hit his head from behind, he started singing “ _War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_ ,” instead. As he tried to make Harry stop and Niall joined in the task of getting the pillow out of Louis’ hand, Louis eventually lost control of his pillow and Zayn was the new owner of it so an attack from both sides started.

“Okay! I give up,” Louis laughed out eventually. Once the pillows were lowered though he once again started on “ _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_ ,” only to be quickly shut up by the two pillows again.

“I thought we were to have fun, boys.” Louis grinned and Niall chuckled.

“Well, as much as I love how you know the lyrics of my song, we have a different idea of fun then,” Zayn replied with a smug look, which was the result in Niall’s opinion of this random singing obviously proving that Louis cared about Zayn more than he let on.

“FUN!” Louis ripped out the pillow from Zayn’s hands and hit him with it. “FUN!” Again, though this time Zayn anticipated and put his arms up. “FUN!” Louis hit him for a third time, but then he dropped the pillow instead he laughed gleefully.

“I really missed this,” he simply said and Zayn rolled his eyes, but Niall saw a hint of smile on his face. He himself was grinning madly why he noted that Harry was hugging his own pillow with a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. Only one person was missing, but Louis was right – Liam just belonged there. He was going to be there with them.


	11. Everything About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready for their trip to Spain but first they have a bit of a stop at London where they face some new challenges caused by their decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Judges' Houses chapters are actually going to be really close to how things have happened in real life most probably except, of course, the changes the boys have caused because of the time travel, as I found a lot of information from various sources of how things have gone here. The building where this chapter is taking place (most probably): http://henleyhalebrown.com/works/talkback/

Chapter XI. Everything About You

Liam was sitting in the backseat of his family’s car while his father was driving and his mother was next to her husband, but she was constantly shifting in her seat, looking behind worriedly, checking on her son as if he would disappear from his seat if she didn’t look in his direction at least once in a minute. (Not that it would have been possible in a moving car even if Liam wasn’t hurt with a cast on his arm.)

“Are you a hundred percent sure that this is what you want sweetheart?” she asked for about a millionth time since they got into the car not to mention all the conversations it had come up in the last two weeks. Before the accident, his parents didn’t approve of his choice to join the band, but since they were notified that he was taken to a hospital, they absolutely loathed the idea of One Direction. The problem was that with everything that happened Liam had a lot of time on his hands to think (his last fortnight was spent pretty much in bed even though he broke his arm and not his leg). During the time he came to the conclusion that backing out was not an option: the boys needed him and he needed the boys to succeed.

By now they had this conversation so many times that Liam simply didn’t see any point of even answering his mother, who wouldn’t accept his answer anyways, but she was proved to be resilient and his stubborn silence was not a reply to her.

“Darling, should we turn back? Everyone would understand if you chose not to participate, it was a mistake...”

It was strange. When he was placed in the band he actually felt disappointed, because it meant that he wasn’t good enough on his own even though two years before he got to Judges’ Houses, Simon believed in him then. At fourteen he was good enough for the final six, but at sixteen after two years of hard work he failed to get into the group of the last eight boys. His parents on the other hand never once thought of it like that – instead, they were immensely proud of him and the rest of the band every time they get further and further in the competition and later at each step from their first Number 1 to the first awards. He was pretty sure that he was only asked once if it was even what he wanted to do and that was when he first called his parents after the band was created and everyone was completely shocked by the turn of events and didn’t know how to feel about the sudden twist.

He understood them of course, they were worried about him (just as he worried about his son, Bear, every single minute since he was born and felt numb since he somehow ended up in the past where his son didn’t even exist) but it still hurt how obviously his parents didn’t approve of his choices instead of being proud of him like they were in his original timeline.

He had a feeling that even if the band got through to the live shows his parents would think that he would have achieved that on his own as well. If the band got signed then they would wonder how much more success he could get as a solo artist. Liam, of course, knew the truth – that as a Justin Bieber rip-off his chances at a career in the music industry were very slim. He couldn’t count on two hands how many young boys have been labelled ‘the next Justin Bieber’ since the real one found fame, but how most were long forgotten by the time the next came around while Justin still remained successful.

The whole situation reminded him a lot of the car ride back home from Bootcamp but at least back then he still had some hope that all his parents needed to accept the situation was a bit of time and to get to know the rest of the boys (after all the band was famous for being charming, not to mention that in the world he knew his parents liked all his bandmates).

“It’s going to be okay Mum, just trust me please,” he half-begged, because he wasn’t sure anymore what else he could do to convince his parents. “It’s just Spain, not the end of the world.” The air stilled in the car and Liam wanted to just disappear into thin air, blend into the darkness because he knew that he said something wrong. He wasn’t supposed to know where they were going – and the problem was that his parents knew that well because they have gone through this process before when two years ago Liam went to Barbados on a home visit to Simon.

“Spain?” His mother’s voice was emotionless which freaked Liam out more than if she shouted. Oh, fuck. He screwed this one up.

“I’ve just received an e-mail from the production staff this morning after I wrote to them voicing your concerns,” he forced the words out of his mouth. “They told me our destination because of my situation – it’s all very hush-hush though, I’m not supposed to know.” He supposed if he wrote an e-mail he might have even received an answer because of the fact that he was sent to hospital between the stages of the competition and for like another month he still had to wear a cast, not to mention the fact that he was underage. It wasn’t like it was even a big secret, he remembered that they were filmed being given an envelope with their destination and had to open it in front of the cameras, but he was pretty sure it didn’t even make TV probably because they all had to pretend their surprise as from the screen at the airport they guessed which flight was theirs long before the destination was officially revealed.

“Well, I-I suppose that makes sense – imagine how much it would cost to fly out eight groups to the other side of the world,” she muttered, she was obviously a bit taken back by what he just said. Liam wondered if she was trying to work through if he was telling the truth or he made it up. He had a feeling that this little slip up wouldn’t make his mother trust his decision more.

To Liam’s luck, his father slowed down. He looked out and noted the name of the street – Newman Street and while his father feverishly tried to spot the building, Liam already did, because he saw a group of more than familiar boys. His four bandmates were currently conversing with a pair of boys a bit older, in their early twenties, known in the competition as Diva Fever. They were now in London, just before the Talkback Thames production company’s office building where the band would spend the next two days with the other groups before they all flew to Spain to meet their mentor. The moment his father stopped the engine, Liam was out of the door.

It was Zayn who noticed him first and it helped Liam’s sour mood automatically that the Bradford boy brightened when their eyes met. Louis was obviously in the middle of a loud recollection of a story, while Harry, Niall and the Diva Fever boys were hanging on his words until Zayn gestured towards him. Louis probably said something harsh to Zayn for ruining his story, but then the oldest band member turned into his direction too and suddenly Liam was in the middle of the attention because the others noticed him too.

“LEEYUM!” “PAYNO!” “LEE!” The shouts merged into one, and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by at least three of his bandmates, maybe even all four.

“Ah, my favourite _Payne-in-the-ass_!” Louis screeched and Liam snorted.

“Are you turning into Harry, Lou?” he tilted his head while he hugged back Niall who didn’t let him go like the rest of the boys clinging to his intact arm.

“That was low even for you Payno,” Louis said with a dark expression while Harry pouted obviously not liking being made fun of just because he loved brutally bad puns.

 _“Get low, get low – Hands on your waist, let’s go,”_ Niall started humming; singing lowly and even put his arm around Liam’s waist, pulling him even closer. Liam pushed him away while the rest of the boys laughed, though Liam noted that the Diva Fever boys seemed rather puzzled.

“What’s that song? I don’t recognize it,” one of the boys, Liam was nearly sure he was called Craig, asked curiously. Niall’s eyes widened comically and Liam wanted to laugh at his friend who got what he deserved. Then again he made a similar mistake about five minutes ago, so he knew it was unfair of him. It was hard sometimes to remember what he was supposed to know and what he only knew because of the time travel.

“It’s just something Liam came up with while we were staying at Harry’s – we tried to write with a few original songs, just to see what our sound could be like,” Louis simply said with a shrug and a small smile. Louis was an impressive liar and Liam hoped that one day Louis would get back to acting, because he was obviously good at it, especially how close he kept his lies to the truth. It wasn’t like they could just say that it was going to be Liam’s single in 2017.

Liam looked backward and noticed his parents who were keeping their distance from the boys while getting his luggage out of the car.

“It’s good to have you back, Lee.” Harry casually squeezed his shoulder and looked at him with his famous frog smile and Liam beamed at him.

“It’s good to be back,” he said truthfully while looking at his frighteningly young-looking bandmates. It was still insane that somehow they were again teenagers, but it felt nice with the lads around too, even if Louis did twist his nipple out of nowhere just as his parents tried to say good-bye making it entirely awkward.

***

Niall was having a great time re-meeting all the groups in their category until he saw one person that wasn’t supposed to be there at all and his eyes widened. They entered ground floor courtyard about ten minutes ago, leaving all their stuff in a small heap while they were mingling with the other groups. He just waved to four girls he remembered all too well because they were the second most successful group in their year – the Belle Amie girls (and Zayn had a thing with one of them) when it all happened.

“Oh, Nialler, joining Zee and Lee in falling for girl band members?” Louis teased Niall, but the younger one couldn’t speak instead he slapped the back of Louis’ head and nudged him in the direction he was looking at. He noted that Louis stilled the moment he noticed why Niall was staring so blatantly.

“Is that...” Louis obviously didn’t believe his eyes. It was just the two of them there, as Harry was currently having a conversation with one of the members of girl band, Husstle, (a group that originally wasn’t selected for the live shows) a few metres away while Liam and Zayn were sitting on a leather couch and talking quietly to each other on the other side of one of the glass doors that lead to rooms on every side of the courtyard.

Niall couldn’t take his eyes off the wavy light brown-haired girl around his age who noticed him staring, blushed and looked away. The other three girls shared a look between them and giggled.

“It is,” because he had caught the brown doe-eyes of the girl for long enough to know that she wasn’t just a look-alike.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered and ran his hand through his hair, obviously forgetting that in 2010 his hair was styled in a way that it was ruined by such a movement. “What the fuck?” he snapped. Niall poked him when they noticed a production staff member looking in their direction with obvious disdain. What Niall learned early on was that it was important to be on good terms with everyone in a show like The X Factor – you didn’t want enemies, especially from the group of people who decided over your fate.

“Shut it,” he hissed though, to be honest, he had to keep himself from shouting out much worse profanities, if he learned something from all those PR lessons it was how to shut it. Sadly, it seemed that no matter the sheer number of such classes, Louis didn’t learn the valuable lesson.

“But Ni... How? Why?” Louis shook his head obviously not getting the situation, but then it clicked for Niall who felt faint at the revelation. He grabbed Louis’ arm, not caring about the fact that his bandmate hissed because of his strong grip on him, and then he started pulling him in the direction of Zayn and Liam. With his other hand, he also grabbed the arm of Harry who was currently flirting with a girl from Husstle who was probably at least five years older than Harry was at the moment if not with ten, (though knowing H that wasn’t a problem at all.)

“What?” Harry asked with confusion, but he let Niall pull him away while the poor girl was left there obviously not getting what had just happened. But hey! She was in a group too; surely she understood that the group mattered more than sex!

“Band meeting, now!” Niall replied to H, but he stopped then because Zayn and Liam noticed their strange trio and joined them halfway to the couch. Niall pointed towards a quiet-looking corner near to the couch the pair previously occupied and without a word, the five of them walked there and formed a circle.

“So, why the kidnapping?” Harry asked with high eyebrows.

“Haz, you can get laid any time you want, in five minutes too if that’s what you want, but just fucking look in the direction of the Belle Amie girls now,” Louis instructed the youngest and Niall nodded. The other three followed the instructions even though it was only given to Harry and one after another wore a strange expression.

By now instead of four girls, five were packing their stuff in a neat heap (much nicer than the boys’) while chatting excitedly; they were obviously joined by another one, a blonde one that had to be Sophia. Niall remembered her well because they were friendly the first time around from the beginning of Bootcamp. From the look of their closeness, it was obvious that the five girls were in a group together.

“Wasn’t Belle Amie a four-piece?” Zayn wondered though Niall was pretty sure he knew the answer as probably he was closest to the girl band (or at least had the closest relationship with one of the members).

“Fuck – fuck – fuck,” Liam obviously noticed what Niall and Louis previously had and then Zayn and Harry seemed to understand the others’ problem as well.

“Isn’t that Jade?” Zayn who was most closely associated with another girl band through another member asked with disbelief.

“ _Jade_ fucking _Thirlwall_ of Little Mix you mean – it sure is,” Harry replied, but he didn’t seem to believe his eyes either. He was blinking hard as if hoping that the sight would change.

“How?” Zayn muttered lowly. Niall thought it was time to share his own theory.

“We kind of have agreed that the fact we formed the band differently changed things up, haven’t we? We knew that Belle Amie was formed and no other boy band was made from the remaining boys, but at the end of Bootcamp, we were so focused on our own shit that we didn’t even pay any attention to the girls thinking that we knew their fate anyway. I believe that as there was only one group to form instead of two, they made a five-piece girl band instead of a four-piece.”

It was the only idea that made any sense. Before 2010 not once were any manufactured group successful and the public grew tired of the idea already by that point, it had been done too many times, which probably made the judges slightly hesitant of doing it again. (Once the five of them proved it worked on the show, it became a big part of the talent competition with Little Mix and Fifth Harmony being the obvious success stories after them, though Niall was sure that in Australia a manufactured boy band even won, in 2012 he believed when they were the guest judges of the group category. In the cases of Little Mix and Fifth Harmony pretty much all remaining girls and boys were put into groups at the end of Bootcamp and the groups were even changed throughout the show, but that could only happen after there was one group where it worked – that group, of course, was One Direction.) In this case though, as they formed themselves, the judges only had to put together the girl band and they probably felt that giving chance to a fifth girl made hardly any difference, four or five were a lot less than ten rejected singer.

“Fuck, yeah – Jade auditioned in 2008, this year and in 2011 too. I’ve met her in both of my Bootcamps,” Liam agreed and Harry nodded too. Niall knew well that Harry remembered Jade pretty well from Bootcamp too because she was part of the girls that Harry ‘dated’ according to The Xtra Factor. No matter the fact that they were busy rebuilding their careers during the time of Bootcamp, Harry was still found by Konnie, the presenter of the after show and asked to play along with the story of being a playboy who was playing with about six girls at the same time.

“Great, we just fucked up Little Mix then, we can agree on it,” Louis replied with a fake smile. “Well, at least all those girl power-maniac girls won’t want to kill Zayn when he fucks up Zerrie,” he added as an afterthought. Zayn gave him an unimpressed look, but Niall couldn’t help but laugh and Harry and Liam couldn’t hide their smiles either.

“What, Zee, I’m just concerned about your welfare?” Louis said with a dazzling smile and this time even Zayn seemed to smile.

“Okay, how about we focus on more current problems and not on Zayn’s future love life?” Liam asked with a sigh. Niall wondered how much Jade presence freaked Liam out. He remembered his friend back in the X Factor days and how serious he was then. To Liam the competition meant more than to the rest of them because it was his second time – Niall was pretty sure that Liam feared that it was his last chance too. (Though obviously, Jade was a good example that there was such a thing as being third time lucky.) Niall was reminded of that Liam at the moment and not the Payno he was so fond of.

“Like,” Harry started, but with H, it took a lot of time and patience to get to know what he wanted – as always he paused, “What? I mean it’s obviously messed up, but it’s not like it messes with our lives if we don’t count Zayn’s love life.” Niall kind of had to agree with Harry even if it surprised him a bit because when he noticed Jade he kind of feared something like an apocalypse happening. However, they’ve already planned to change the outcome of the competition and win it so they would be the first group to win instead of Little Mix.

Not to mention the fact that Little Mix was formed from two new groups being put together into one for a second time something that hadn’t been done before. What if the fact that this time around they formed the group and the band wasn’t manufactured meant that next year the judges and the producers wouldn’t play around with the groups so much? Not to mention the fact that the production staff probably wouldn’t want the group category to win two times a row – they always seemed to want variety.

Millions of thoughts ran through Niall’s mind, but he wasn’t even sure what to say first or how to form complete sentences out of these thoughts. He noted from the thoughtful and concentrated look on the other boys’ faces that something similar was going through their minds.

“Fuck – everything is going to be different,” Louis said eventually breaking the silence.

“Does it concern us though? I mean Zee can hook up with any other celebrity – I don’t think he wanted to get together with Perrie anyways.” Harry turned towards Zayn and tilted his head while he pressed his lips together. “Did you?” Zayn just shook his head as an answer.

“Great, so we just destroyed our generation’s biggest girl band,” Liam stated with a sigh and Louis grinned.

“Well, at least your _Missus_ , Chaz, and her girls won’t have any British competition if they decide to reunite. Oh, and one of us might be forced by our management to go out with Camila, because 5H might take Little Mix’s place – I’m sure Niall will sacrifice himself for our sake,” Louis said and Niall just opened his mouth to point out that there was never anything going on between him and Camila, but was stopped by Liam.

“For fuck’s sake, Louis! Can’t you be serious at least once in your life?” Liam snapped at Louis which Niall found unfair, because in his opinion when they got older Louis became too serious for his own good. “Everything we know about the future is at risk! Anything we do have huge consequences – Jade is just an example, we don’t know what the hell we are doing. We might have already ruined our own carriers without even noticing!” Niall suspected that now Liam, in fact, reminded him so much of the Liam of 2010 because the two versions of his friend feared the same thing, _failing the dream_.

“Jeez, haven’t we just agreed to take it all less seriously and enjoy it more?” Harry asked with a frown. “We have hardly arrived and we are already at each others’ throats instead of having a good time together.” As an afterthought, he added: “We just got back Liam too.” Niall actually felt guilty at Harry’s words because he started it all even if he knew that sooner or later it would have all come out and if not him then any of the other boys would have noticed Jade and freaked out. Still, Harry was right and it didn’t even take them ten minutes. They needed to be better than that if they wanted that five album-deal to work.

“Harry is right – you know,” Zayn spoke up, which surprised Niall somewhat who was just about to do the same. “We will just do our best much like we did last time, which has to be enough. It was enough then.”

“Yeah, and we have feared for months the day when Simon would call us that he dumps us and signs another boy band instead,” Liam pointed out and crossed his arms. “It would have even happened if our first single didn’t become a hit.”

“But it didn’t happen. So, let’s enjoy it more now. Let’s forget about the future for at least a little while and enjoy a good holiday in Spain,” Zayn proposed.

“It pains me to say, but I fucking agree with Zee. We've always known that we've given just as much to The X Factor as it’s given to us, we left an impact on it, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that we’ve already messed things up for the future contestants, but as bad as it sounds – it’s their mess. This is a tough business anyways, very few become successful no matter the show...” Louis replied.

“So, what now – we just go back mingling with the other contestants like nothing has happened?” Liam asked with high eyebrows.

“Well, to be honest, _nothing has happened_ , Payno. Plus I think Haz has a girl to bang.” Then Louis looked in the direction of the girl from Husstle Harry was previously trying to woo and he noticed that she was currently flirting with one of the hunks of The Reason, a boy band that didn’t get selected for the live shows either.

“Huh, tough luck, mate. Seems like someone else is about to get laid – you are easily replaceable,” Louis teased Harry who simply flipped the bird while he grinned. “Well, then as you see Payno, Haz needs to find another girl instead, show the girl she is replaceable too,” Louis said while he turned towards Liam and Niall couldn’t help but snort as the oldest said the nickname ‘Payno’ as ‘Pain-O’.

“Attention! Everyone, please, pay attention!” A woman with a black-red X Factor T-shirt and a folder in hand appeared in the middle of the courtyard. “We are just checking if everyone has arrived. So...” She started calling out the names. While they were waiting for theirs to come to Niall shifted closer to Liam and again pulled him closer.

“I’ve missed you, Leeyum – it wasn’t the same without you. We need you,” he said knowing that not unlike Louis Liam felt sometimes like the unnecessary fifth one, even though if nothing else the last few days in the bungalow showed very well how much he was needed.

“I think we all need each other,” Liam replied softly.

***

They were waiting for their turn with the vocal coach when after a quick trip to the toilets, Louis only found Liam in the room where they were chilling out before. He collapsed on a stiff-looking dark sofa next to Liam, who hardly seemed to notice him as he was watching something on his laptop with deep concentration on his face.

"Have you killed the rest?" Louis asked curiously, having no idea where three of his bandmates disappeared in like five minutes. Then again Niall wasn't known for sitting at the same place for long – on the other hand, Zayn was. Liam seemed not to have even heard his question, so Louis leaned closer to see what Liam was watching, though by the familiar voice-over he was pretty sure it could only be an X Factor episode. (He had heard Dermot O'Leary's voice so many times in his life that he was could recognize the X Factor presenter's tone while sleeping.)

"God, I totally forgot how fucking annoying you were during The X Factor," Louis said dramatically to Liam who now actually looked up and their eyes met. Louis was faced with a very familiar irritated look; it was close to constant on his younger bandmate's face back in the real X Factor days. Back then Louis was usually the reason for that look too.

"Oh, fuck off Tommo – _you_ are the irritating one," Liam said with a roll of his eyes and playfully boxed into Louis' arm, who hissed, because well, Liam was strong.

"C'mon, only you would re-watch an X Factor episode while currently being on the show," Louis pointed out. He shifted even closer to Liam and looked at the screen. The video was paused but Louis easily recognized a person on it: sixteen-year-old Liam. He laughed out and Liam closed the laptop quite forcefully as a result of his obvious irritation. It seemed he didn't like Louis laughing at him – should have been used to it, really, in Louis' opinion.

"Are you really re-watching your own audition, you tosser?" Louis asked between two waves of hysterical laughter. He only stopped laughing when he noticed Liam's serious look. "Mate, I'm just joking, you know that, right?" Liam nodded with a small smile, but Louis noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Did I hurt your feelings, Payno?" Louis asked in puzzlement because since they have met they have said a lot more hurtful things to each other without a problem. They had a tendency to irritate the other one to no end in the name of good humour. (Okay, that was usually Louis, but once Liam loosened up a bit, they got on like fire and Liam really joined the fun.)

"Have you watched the first episode?" Liam asked somewhat timidly and Louis nodded adding "Of course – but you know that we texted each other through the show."

Watching The X Factor had been a family programme to his family for quite some years, but now that he was part of it, his family wouldn't have missed the first episode which aired during the last weekend even if the house was on fire no matter the fact that it only showed auditions from Birmingham and London while he auditioned in Manchester. (Then again as soon as it was said that Birmingham would come, Louis made sure his entire family paid extra attention because he was sure Liam's would be shown.) The entire family was in an uproar with anticipation all day.

"My parents were freaking out about the band even before the accident, which fuelled their anger towards the lot of you, but what really messed them up was the first episode. Did you know that I became an instant celebrity?" Liam asked and then he opened up the laptop again. He waited while it loaded and then he opened his Twitter account and Facebook page to show the insane amount of followers and likes. To be honest Louis was so excited about the upcoming next stage of the competition that it never occurred to him what people's reaction would be to his bandmate's audition. He remembered quite well that most people were taken by Liam's vocal abilities so he didn't fear a bad reaction. Liam was great – it was a fact. Everyone knew that even at fourteen Liam was a great vocalist, let alone at sixteen after intensive vocal training and frequent gigs.

"But that's cool Lee – if so many people like you, then they will probably like us too. You know, it means more votes," Louis pointed out not getting why Liam was sporting a dark expression. Liam only shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you? I've had a bad feeling since the episode aired, but I just couldn't exactly point out what bothered me, but I know now; I've just realized why I was bothered, hence re-watching the episode. Louis, last time my audition aired _weeks_ later," Liam said and Louis felt puzzled.

"You are freaking out because the editing has been different now?" he asked not entirely understanding what Liam meant. Liam turned back to the laptop and started typing something furiously. In less than a minute the laptop was turned towards Louis. It was opened by a search engine and he was faced with countless headlines.

LIAM PAYNE IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER – After only one audition episode, has The X Factor's new season already got a winner?

16-YEAR-OLD LIAM PAYNE AMAZED THE JUDGES IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE NEW X FACTOR

WOLVERHAMPTON'S OWN TALENT TO WIN ITV'S HIT TALENT SHOW?

EVERYBODY IS BUZZING ABOUT X FACTOR RETURNEE, LIAM PAYNE – 16 & Amazing?

FIRST X FACTOR EPISODE ENDS WITH A BANG – Will someone be able to stop Liam Payne?

YOUNGEST WINNER? – Will Liam Payne be the youngest contestant to ever win the hit talent show in its seventh season?

RECORD AMOUNT OF VIEWERS WATCHED THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE NEW SEASON – where sixteen-year-old Liam Payne left the biggest impression on the judges and the viewers as well

And those were just a few of the eye-grabbing headlines. Louis remembered quite well how their season generated the most media buzz (and the audience) ever in the show's history, but it was still strange to see how the media was throbbing with excitement about Liam's audition. Another thought crossed Louis' mind at the same time:

"Wait, what about Cher? She auditioned in Birmingham too – her audition was shown in the same episode. Last time she was the most hyped contestant, why is everyone making you out as the next winner now instead of her?" Louis asked feeling a bit puzzled. The thing was that while out of the five of them, he most certainly watched back their X Factor videos the most, he never cared much for the audition shows, which meant that he didn't remember the original audition tape of Liam or Cher that much so when he saw the new one this weekend, he couldn't compare the two. What had changed so much? Cheryl was still gushing over Cher and Liam still got a standing ovation from Simon and guest judge, Natalie Imbruglia (who ironically was most famous for her hit cover, _Torn_ ).

"Everyone is excited about her too, but I believe not as much as last time which is worrying – it's like everything we know about the show is slowly crumbling before we even got through to the live shows. What if – what if we've fucked it up already so much that nothing is going to be the same and I'm not talking about Little Mix now, but us?" Liam asked with wide eyes. Louis was hesitant to answer.

"Well, usually the first episode's last audition is the prime spot, so it's not surprising that the audience is the most excited about you – but that has to be good for us, Lee, not bad. It also means that we are important in the eyes of the production staff. I can't see them giving you such a generous edit only to toss us in the trash the following week," Louis replied with new-found confidence. Surely it was a good thing that Liam was a media sensation?

But then a worrying thought crossed his mind, one that he wasn't about to share with his young friend because then Liam surely wouldn't sleep or eat until the five of them signed a record deal with Syco. But what if this was all a set-up for an epic failure? What if they were pimping Liam up so when One Direction was tossed aside the entire nation would be in an uproar not unlike what happened with Gamu Nhengu in 2010 in their original timeline (generating thousands of headlines). Gamu being kicked off the show caused such national chaos that in 2016 the Xtra Factor had a segment called _‘Where's Gamu?'_ which Louis didn't like at all, because it was obviously a way of showing people that without re-auditioning for the hit talent show the young girl couldn't make it in the music industry.

Louis didn't want in a few years for the after show to have a part being called _‘Where's One Direction?'_ He liked the original version a lot more instead where the viewers were encouraged to name everything and anything after the band so that the four of them would end the hiatus because the whole nation was still behind them, though he could have lived without having sandwiches named after him or whatnot.

"Don't worry, Lee, you weren't even that good," Louis said with a serious face while patting his friend's shoulder who couldn't help but laugh at the insult.

"That's why I love you, Tommo – you can always make everyone feel better," Liam said with obvious sarcasm, but there was the fondness in his eyes and he seemed to have a hard time keeping a straight face. Louis didn't doubt that Liam was serious about the first part and probably the second as well, he just didn't want to admit it.

"You can always count on me, Payno," he simply said, but he certainly meant it. "So, where did you hide the bodies?" he asked remembering that Liam still hasn't told him where the rest of the gang disappeared. Liam put down the laptop on the coffee table in front of the sofa and then he frowned. Louis again decided that thanks to Liam's puppy eyes, whenever the younger boy was upset, he looked just like a puppy kicked out of its home, having to fend for itself on the cold and brutal streets. Liam should be in shelter advertisements – Louis would have about a hundred dogs at home then and probably half the world as well.

"That's another thing – while you weren't here some staff member or another came to collect three of us for some type of psychological test, said that the rest – so the two of us – would go after the lads came back. Apparently, they are making sure the new groups are working out or what before they would take us to the judges' houses," Liam said hesitantly, pausing quite frequently not unlike how Harry usually spoke and Louis had a good idea why his friend was bothered with the whole situation.

"Please tell me that I'm mad and I've got amnesia – I can't remember that happening at all last time," he pretty much begged Liam but the younger lad just shook his head his expression suggesting that he wanted the same thing as Louis.

"Sadly, Tommo, the only time I remember meeting with any psychologist was at the very beginning of the bootcamp and then during the live shows when they checked that we were doing okay under the pressure and in the new spotlight. Though, we might be getting paranoid, because the Belle Amie girls were taken away too. Maybe our band-creating process prompted them to analyze group dynamics more?" Louis looked through the glass wall that divided them from the open courtyard where currently the five girls of Husstle were doing dance choreographies probably practicing their two songs for the judges' houses.

"What about Husstle? They got a new member," Louis remembered. Husstle was originally a four-piece but at bootcamp, Simon added an ‘eye-candy' (according to the media) from another girl group that has been sent home.

"I don't know – maybe they would be tested after us?" Liam asked hesitantly, but Louis was pretty sure that Liam thought the same thing as he did: this must not have been a random idea and was somehow connected to the fact that they have changed things up.

"Lee – let's say I was right and the creation of the band was originally less of a random idea and more of a well-thought-out plan. Let's say that by the beginning of bootcamp Simon had found about six or maybe seven potential boys around the same age, so between sixteen and eighteen probably. Don't you think that it would freak him out that five of the selected boys decided to form a group randomly?" Louis voiced a thought that had been on his mind since Liam first mentioned this new random ‘group dynamics testing'. Liam's eyes widened.

"Fuck," he snapped. "How the fuck haven't we thought about that before? I mean the age limit hadn't been changed which we agreed on meant that you were right about their intentions and yet it never occurred to us how strange it would be for the producers including Simon that what they wanted happening without the need of intervention."  

"I mean – I know I would freak out if Simon just walked in and told us that he decided to sign us on the spot." It was all logical, but at the same time, it meant that once again they have changed something without even realizing and this one was a big one. They fucking scared Simon freaking Cowell!

"Shit – shit," Liam muttered obviously understanding that this was no laughing matter. "SHIT!" Their entire career depended on Simon so they needed to please him. Not to mention that he was a control freak, everyone knew that, so he didn't like if he wasn't the puppet master and he most certainly didn't like to be played or controlled. He made up the rules of the game; he didn't play by others' rules.

***

Zayn had been sitting in the stuffy and small office for what seemed like hours, though it was probably no more than fifteen minutes. But between the intense dark look of the strict-looking woman in front of him and her throughout questions, he felt anxious. He needed less than five minutes to realize that nothing like this has happened the last time they were in these office building. They only met with vocal coaches and choreographers, there was no psychologist added, though by now he wondered if the woman was even that as his questions reminded him more of a detective. He had a bad feeling that they had been set up.

"So, where did the idea of forming a group came?" Zayn kind of wanted to snort, but he kept a straight face. Well, maybe she should ask Simon, Louis Walsh, and Nicole that question instead – they all said it was their idea. The problem was that it never occurred to the five of them to forge a new origin story, simply because they didn't anticipate being interviewed alone just yet (as they were supposed to be a group by now and not solo artists). Zayn imagined that Louis would start bullshitting if a question came up with all of them around and then when he got into the story the rest of them would add random details and later on they would try to remember to keep the story straight (though probably by 2017 when they were asked about it as solo artists again, they would say something completely different, long forgetting what they had agreed on).

Based on the dark look of the stern woman in front of him, Zayn had a feeling that this was all an interrogation and that random bullshitting would not work – not when at the same time Harry and Niall were being asked probably the same questions! They would have to answer the same way if they wanted to remain under the radar. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to keep the naive and overexcited teenage boy band image if now they were caught lying which freaked him out, because he was pretty sure Simon liked them so much originally exactly for that – they were young and not only ready to work their asses off, but enthusiastic about it too as long as they got achieve their dreams. They probably really wouldn't have a problem with being paid in jellybeans as long as they got to live the Hollywood dream – and Simon loved that. Hence not liking the original winner, twenty-seven-year-old Matt Cardle who had been trying to make it big in the industry for a decade and had very good ideas what he wanted and was hard to control for that exact reason.

The problem was that how on Earth should he know what the others were answering? Then just as the questioned popped into his mind, he realized he had the answer: he knew these boys. How many interviews had he shared with them? How many times has he heard them answering the most random questions? Surely he knew enough of them to predict how they answered these ones. Especially as they agreed on a basic principle – keep their reality and this one as close as possible.

So, where did the idea come from? That was easy; it had been done on the show before. He remembered in one of their books Louis even went on how he hoped to be put in a group based on what he saw on the telly before. (Even though none of those groups made it far or stayed together if Zayn remembered well, so Louis was a bit delusional. Getting in the live shows still meant a big exposure though, so it made some sense even if not much.)

"Well, from the show itself actually – just as the judges put together the girls of Belle Amie now, they have done it before. We are all big fans of the show, so of course, we knew that. Louis actually hoped that he would be chosen for such a group because he didn't think he would be good enough on his own, but he didn't find anyone to audition with. However, when we found each other on the first day of bootcamp, it seemed like a more logical idea to form a group ourselves than to hope that if we are put in a group it would be with people we actually get on with." This was the closest he could keep it to the truth. He hoped the others' would say something similar. The woman in front of him pressed her lips together and then started writing forcefully on a paper Zayn couldn't see well.

"So, whose idea was it originally?" she asked.

"Louis." In reality, it was probably Simon who was upset that he refused to sign JLS in 2008 and they turned into a great success story, so Simon wanted his own boy band and probably wanted his to dethrone JLS too. This was a rather easy question because he was pretty sure the others would answer the same way. He remembered how the boys ambushed him in the bathroom and how they had a row about going solo and when it was pointed out that no one originally wanted to go down the boy band road, Louis even spoke up that it was not true and he wanted to.

"Who was the first one to seriously consider the idea of –," she paused for a moment and looked down on her sheets of paper, then added after she looked up "Mr. Tomlinson?"

He wasn't there when the boys decided to recreate the band instead of going all solo so early on, but if he knew them well enough it was an easy question to answer. He remembered well enough how Niall did not once say he was the biggest Directioner out of the band and even in 2017 Zayn remembered hearing that Nialler said he had his suitcase ready for the reunion or something like that. Not to mention that Harry was probably too caught up in his own solo success (not to mention knowing that he was _the_ Harry Styles) while Liam was likely already reminded of how much better he was during the original X Factor days than the rest – so only sweet Nialler remained who hardly got through the first audition.

"Niall," Zayn noted how she practically wrote down every word he said. He had a feeling that the rest of day would be spent for the staff leaning over papers and comparing the notes which unnerved him. Surely no matter how well they knew each other sooner or later there would be a question they answered differently.

"Who was the most reluctant to join?" Well, that was at least a question everyone could easily answer, Zayn was sure of it. It reminded Zayn a lot of the lyrics of _Spaces_ : _‘Who's gonna be the first one to start the fight?’_

"I was," he replied softly. The woman obviously caught his answer though because she very quickly whipped up her head and icy blue eyes met his darker colored eyes. She tilted her head and looked at him like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Zayn was used to being analyzed, it came with the spotlight. Everything he had ever done or said was always examined to the smallest details. However, this time he was yet to become a pop star, so he hated how the woman didn't even have a reason for it.

"Please elaborate on your reasons," she replied stiffly and she held the pen like her life depended on it. Zayn was pretty sure she didn't want to miss any of his words.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it? I hardly knew the rest of the lads," he lied swiftly. "Not to mention that the usual lemonade boy band music is very far from my taste and don't let me even start on dance routines and matching clothes. It's simply not my world."

It certainly wasn't and the only reason why he said yes at all at first was that advancing in the competition meant some exposure and then getting a record contract was just too good of an opportunity to refuse, plus at least they decided to become a different type of boy band. This time around he had to agree with the boys – the success story, phenomenon, of the band was just too great to ignore. He would have been greatly upset with himself and his decision if he didn't rejoin the band and the boys got famous while he didn't. As Konnie (the current presenter of the Xtra Factor) told them just after they agreed to the judges' idea, they could always go solo.

She straightened her back and looked directly into his eyes. "Why did you change your mind then?" she questioned him. Zayn was hesitant for a moment as this was a hard question to answer, simply because his couldn't share his real reasons, not without giving away the whole time travel business.

"I've heard these boys sing – not to mention the rest of the people at bootcamp. I felt that I have no chance to advance in the competition with so many amazing singers around to choose from." That seemed like a logical answer and really, he _didn't_ get through the first time around on his own so it was even true.

"Some of the producers worry that you five made a very big decision in a hurry." It was probably the first time she offered some information and didn't just ask him something, though it wasn't exactly news to Zayn – by now he was pretty sure he was being interrogated because someone high up the food chain of the show questioned their decision.

Zayn leaned back in his rather uncomfortable seat. "I don't see forming a band is any different than being forced into one. We at least did it, because we felt like it was our best shot. You should be _talking_ with the Belle Amie girls instead who had no other option." His voice was rather icy, but he couldn't stop the irritation taking over the control of his body. Fuck, he really hoped Louis wouldn't be the next one because then they were surely screwed – his oldest bandmate had some brain-mouth filter problems like he didn't have any of that hence always getting in trouble.

"That's the problem though – everyone understands why they would say yes to the proposition. No one gets why you would though," she replied in a similar manner not even hiding it anymore that it was more than some psychological testing and band dynamics analyzing bullshit.

"Well, why not ask the thousands of groups then why they decided to form one instead of auditioning alone, I'm sure you would be able to make a good statistics out of it if you are so interested in the topic," Zayn proposed. He really didn't see why forming a band at bootcamp was such a big thing. Not one group has admitted that they only formed a few days or weeks before their first audition. Many also said that they found each other on the internet instead of properly knowing each other. Why was their situation any worse?

"Thank you for the ideas, Mr. Malik – it was a pleasure talking with you." It was over. Zayn wanted to sigh in relief. "Your vocal coach is already waiting for you."

"What about Louis and Liam?" he asked curiously. She started organizing her papers like she didn't hear his question, but after a long moment she looked up.

"Your _bandmates_ will soon join you." Zayn really didn't like the way she said that. After a quick but not exactly heartfelt good-bye (he was very glad to get out of the small and dark office), he literally ran into Niall who was caught up in muttering "Fuck, fuck, fuck," and didn't even seem to notice that he collided with someone.

"Nialler," Zayn called out rather forcefully and grabbed the blonde boy who caught his eyes.

"Should I start organizing the funeral?" Niall asked curiously and he seemed a bit delusional to Zayn, his blue eyes were comically wide. Zayn put his arms around the smaller boy trying to comfort him, but at the same time he was freaking out. What the fuck was Niall talking about?

"Who died, Ni?" he asked softly and now that Niall wasn't shaking like a leaf on a tree in a windstorm he sighed loudly.

"Well, no one has died – _yet_ ," he started and Zayn got even more confused. Luckily Niall quickly continued. "But Louis surely will – Liam will kill him. As the X Factor bosses are surely not happy with us for forming the band." At that Zayn couldn't help but laugh out in relief. For a second he really thought someone got hurt.

"It's okay, Ni. We will just have to convince Simon we can earn tons of money for him. Judges' houses might just become a bit bigger challenge than we anticipated." He wasn't yet sure what they had to do to show the producers that their band was exactly what they were looking for, but he had a feeling they would be able to. Surely Simon wouldn't just toss them aside when he saw what potentials the band had?


End file.
